Souvenirs brisés
by Jill Holmes
Summary: Tout commence à se ressembler. Les jours, les nuits, le sang, les cicatrices, les meurtres. Tout devient une grande histoire d'horreur dans laquelle se noie Daryl. Tout ce dont il a besoin dans sa vie, c'est de lumière, il n'a besoin que d'une chanson, ensuite, c'est promis : il sera heureux. TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,

Cette fiction est une traduction de « **Shattered Memories** » écritepar **LeighJ11**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Pour info, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre d'exercice. Soyez donc indulgents.

J'ai fait la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe. Si toutefois vous en trouviez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en mp pour que je puisse corriger.

J'ai mis de temps à autre des références aux épisodes de la série pour que vous vous y retrouviez. Vous les trouverez en bas de chapitre. La fiction débute à peu près à l'épisode 10 de la saison 6.

Cette fiction compte 30 chapitres, que j'ai tous traduits et donc, quoi qu'il arrive, je les publierai tous. Je pars sur un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine car je vais commencer à travailler sur une autre fiction. Dès que j'en aurai terminé la traduction, j'accélérerai le rythme de publication.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Même avant que le monde ne se mette à déconner, Daryl Dixon n'avait jamais eu le pas lourd. Ses pas sont légers, soigneusement étudiés et, tout simplement, habilles.

Son père lui criait dessus dès qu'il entendait du bruit dans l'escalier, il lui disait qu'il était stupide, un putain de lourdaud qui ferait peur au gibier avec ses pieds de merde et qu'il ferait mieux de changer ça rapidement.

Dès l'âge de dix ans, il a appris à marcher doucement, équilibré tout son poids entre ses pieds, senti et analysé le sol à travers ses bottes, écoutant le léger craquement et le martèlement sur les cailloux. C'est plus facile dans l'herbe, s'il ne laisse pas son pantalon frôler les pousses et trahir son approche.

Il devait apprendre, a dit son père, ou, putain, il ne ferait rien de sa vie. Alors il a appris. Parfois, il s'entraînait toute la nuit, passant de la porte en bois éclatée au mur troué de sa chambre, localisant les lattes grinçantes en retenant son souffle et en priant que son père ne monte pas les escaliers et ne le batte brutalement pour avoir interrompu sa partie de poker.

Il a d'abord pratiqué pieds nus, des heures interminables à fixer ses orteils. Ensuite, il a essayé avec des chaussettes. Elles étaient glissantes contre le bois et le défièrent jusqu'à ce que ses talons lui fassent mal.

Quand il a eu le courage de le faire avec des bottes, il a trop souvent tout bousillé pour pouvoir compter, son estomac se soulevant face aux hurlements de son père à travers le plancher, les frissons allant de ses pieds à ses dents, faisant trembler tout son crâne. Il a gagné pas mal de passages à tabac ces fois-là.

Courir était plus facile parce que c'était basé sur l'adrénaline, qu'il pouvait facilement éteindre son cerveau et qu'il devait le faire à l'extérieur, alors son cœur ne galopait pas dans sa putain de poitrine en attendant un coup sur la tête. Courir cependant, n'avait pas été son choix comme l'avait été la marche.

Son père a dit que cela ne suffisait pas, qu'il n'était pas impressionné par le temps que Daryl avait consacré à passer du talon à ses orteils, en équilibrant soigneusement son poids. Il aurait dû apprendre à courir, a déclaré son père.

Pour chasser le cerf quand il disparaît au détour, pour fuir cet écureuil enragé qui essaie de lui arracher la gorge après qu'il ait tué son frère à fourrure.

Il sait ramper doucement, il sait disparaître sans laisser d'empreinte et il sait reconnaître les traces de pied après avoir si longtemps regardé les siens, en analysant leurs courbes et leurs plis quand ils se collent au sol. Les empreintes de pas sont faciles, les empreintes d'animaux, c'est plus dur. Pas de les reconnaître, une fois qu'il les a trouvées.

Distinguer un cerf d'un chien, c'est de la merde. C'est trouver les petits, le problème. Un tel problème qu'il chasse depuis maintenant deux heures et qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé de dîner pour lui et Aaron.

Son partenaire est de retour au campement, qu'ils ont installé non loin de l'endroit où Daryl observe une flaque de boue sèche, une arbalète bandée à son côté et des cheveux gênant sa vision. Ils commencent à être longs, mais personne ne s'en plaint, alors il n'y voit aucun problème non plus. Ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'il soit un putain d'animal sauvage de toute façon, alors, autant y ressembler.

Les empreintes d'animaux ne se révèlent pas à lui, mais celles des humains, oui. Compactes, enfoncées fermement dans la boue par des pieds sûrs et rapides, conscients. Pas un rôdeur donc, mais un homme ou une femme. Les pieds des enfants ne sont pas aussi gros ou larges. Il y a quelqu'un ici.

Il voit ces empreintes depuis quelques kilomètres maintenant, mais il n'arrive pas à se décider à trouver l'humain qui les a laissées. Leur but, ici, est de trouver des gens, de leur donner une chance, de les ramener à Alexandria. Sauf que chercher cet humain maintenant est un problème car Daryl est seul avec Aaron au camp.

Aaron est le beau parleur, le visage confiant. Nul homme, femme ou enfant ne vient avec Daryl Dixon quand ils voient son grand corps sale et son visage mangé par une barbe de deux semaines. Qui que ça soit, il va seulement lui faire peur et, de toute façon, pour l'instant, il veut juste manger.

Le soleil sera couché dans moins d'une heure et il ne pourra pas chercher à manger dans le noir. Ils on quand même un reste de viande d'hier soir, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup et ils auront encore plus faim s'ils n'ont rien d'autre. Cependant, il n'y a pas de putain d'animaux ici. Probablement effrayés ou mangés par les rôdeurs.

Ces enfoirés ne trouvent pas suffisant d'être une menace constante, ils doivent aussi manger toutes les sources de nourriture. Toutes ces maudites années plus tard, Daryl en a vraiment marre de les voir, malhabiles, les mâchoires brisées ou les intestins qui pendent.

Il ne s'autorise pas à y réfléchir, mais parfois, il y pense quand même: quand est-ce que ça sera fini? Quand va-t-il cesser de soulever cette foutue arbalète pour viser ces choses entre les yeux? Il n'en a pas marre de tuer, il en a marre d'attendre. Il en a marre de savoir qu'il ne passera pas une journée sans être aspergé de sang et de débris de cervelle.

Humain, rôdeur, animal, c'est la même chose maintenant. Tellement répétitif que son esprit est engourdi. Toute sa foutue existence est engourdie. Plus rien n'est brillant ni coloré, c'est juste du gris. Le gris de la neige fondue. Daryl étire son cou et ses épaules pour se détendre.

Il va devoir retourner auprès d'Aaron et lui dire qu'ils devront se contenter des restes, ce soir. Il déteste ça. Aaron est le visage, la voix, l'espoir et Daryl est le pourvoyeur. C'est lui qui apporte la viande, l'eau, tue les rôdeurs; cherche le chemin peu fréquenté pour voyager.

C'est un homme débrouillard, mais là, il ne peut même pas ramener de la putain de viande. Merle l'aurait trouvé pathétique, et il aurait eu raison. La honte ne le laissera pas revenir les mains vides. S'il ne rapporte pas de viande, il devra ramener la personne qui laisse les empreintes qu'il suit depuis des kilomètres.

Il n'est pas le beau garçon avec les mots gentils, mais il n'a vu qu'une série d'empreintes, jamais deux. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec un compagnon de voyage. Il est seul et Daryl pourrait parier sa putain d'arbalète qu'il est proche de la folie. Bon sang, il doit être encerclé tout le temps.

Il soulève l'arbalète et commence à suivre sérieusement les empreintes, le soleil est très bas dans le ciel, lâchant les ténèbres sur lui comme un vieil ami. Daryl marche en silence tout le temps, mais il est plaisant de marcher avec quelqu'un d'autre et de choisir de rester silencieux.

Le monde est tellement animé. Pas comme avant, plein de voitures, de gens et de discours. Maintenant, il est bruyant à cause de son putain de silence. Le silence est à lui seul, une chose lourde et solide, distincte et tangible. Il le goûte sur sa langue comme il peut goûter l'odeur des morts.

Ce n'est plus quelque chose qu'il sent, trop engourdi maintenant, trop de mauvaises odeurs pour que son flair minable puisse différencier l'odeur du cerveau pourri, de la viande gâtée ou des organes mis à nu. Rester silencieux alors que quelqu'un marche juste à côté de vous est un choix.

Il n'aime pas rester silencieux parce que le monde l'y oblige et parfois, il presse, plus fort qu'il ne le faut, son pied dans la poussière, juste pour faire craquer la boue sèche et aspirer à une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux sons qui ne sont pas des grognements de faim, des cris brisés ou cette putain de chanson sur le fait d'être heureux*.

Maintenant, il marche en silence parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour marcher à côté de lui. Personne pour le mettre en colère et personne sur qui aboyer de se la fermer. Franchement, ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a personne, c'est juste qu'il n'y a personne comme la seule personne qu'il recherche toujours du coin de l'œil.

Parfois, il n'est même pas sûr de savoir qui il est lui-même. Parfois, il ne sait pas s'il cherche des cheveux gris et une peau abîmée ou des cheveux blonds et un putain de sourire idiot.

Parfois, il ne sait pas s'il s'en soucie encore, et parfois, il s'en fiche tellement qu'il ne veut plus s'en soucier, parce que ça fait mal et qu'il en a assez. Il est fatigué de la douleur dans ses bras, de la faim et de la démangeaison dans ses yeux parce qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours.

Il est tellement fatigué de toute cette merde.

Reportant sa concentration sur sa progression, il fait attention à ses pieds, recouverts de poussière. Les empreintes dévient à travers les arbres et il les suit, scrutant de plus près l'inclinaison des branches perdues dans l'ombre. Le soleil est presque couché et il veut être de retour au camp avant que l'obscurité ne les atteigne, lui et son nouveau compagnon.

Les empreintes se perdent un peu dans les arbres où la pluie tombe plus fortement dans la boue et les branches, hérissant de chair de poule ses bras nus. Il les retrouve rapidement et les suit à travers les corps serrés des troncs d'arbres avant qu'elles se jettent dans le fossé le long d'une route. Putain, si elles montent sur la route, il les perdra.

Mais non, elles sont là, des traces à travers le virage au bas de la route, et il continue d'avancer, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour déterminer la distance qu'il a parcourue. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de revenir, pas s'il suit les empreintes qu'il a laissées, le chemin du retour jusqu'à Aaron.

Il continue, mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre, essayant de penser aux conneries qu'Aaron utilise pour amener les gens à lui faire confiance. Aux moyens de rester lucide, au cas où l'enfoiré qu'il essaye de suivre tente de s'en prendre à lui. S'il doit le tuer, il ne le dira pas à Aaron. Il n'aime pas ça, il ne cache pas grand chose à son partenaire mais il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça.

Personne à Alexandria n'est encore prêt pour ça, mais ça ne prendra plus longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, la tragédie s'ensuit et, pour une raison quelconque, elle suit Rick comme la putain de peste qui a emporté le monde. Mais la ruine suit cet homme comme un putain de chien de l'enfer et, pourtant, Daryl ne s'est jamais trouvé chanceux. Mais là, pour être franc, il attend juste le bon moment pour le laisser tomber.

Tant qu'il s'en sortira avec les enfants et Carol, il ne s'inquiète pas trop pour l'inévitable fin. Ça a toujours été son plan: les garder tous les trois. Les autres peuvent se débrouiller seuls, bon sang, Carol aussi, mais elle fait partie de son projet. Elle est la meilleure chance des enfants, la mère dont ils ont besoin.

Dure et forte, quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux parce que franchement, il n'y a personne d'autre en qui il ait confiance. Il irait peut-être chercher Maggie, mais il se moquait bien de savoir pourquoi. Il aime Rick comme le frère qu'il n'a plus, mais il ne s'arrêterait pour aucun des deux. La prison a appris cela à Daryl.

Quand Rick se consacre à ses enfants, il est faible et carrément inutile. Survie? Cela permet à Rick de le garder en vie. La vengeance aussi, Rick ne veut pas l'admettre, mais ça le nourrit. Plus que ses enfants? Daryl ne le lui dira pas de sitôt, mais oui, c'est vrai. Instinct humain. Se protéger.

Surtout les hommes, leur bite les dirige tout le temps et ils sont toujours à la recherche d'un concours de « qui a la plus grosse » avec n'importe qui. Quand la merde atteindra les spectateurs, et ça arrivera, Daryl prendra les enfants parce que lui seul peut gagner contre Rick. Il s'arrête soudainement, son subconscient se cabrant et lui disant de _regarder, d'écouter._

Un nouveau groupe d'arbres d'où les traces partent. Il suit avec plus de lucidité, notant les empreintes plus douces. Fatigué. Épuisé. Prêt à s'effondrer n'importe où. Levant l'arbalète, ignorant cette plainte familière dans ses biceps, il met un pied en avant et s'accroupit.

Il y a un épais buisson et il doit se battre pour passer à travers pour voir quelque chose. Quand il a fini, la première chose qu'il aperçoit, est un épais tissu noir. Sac de couchage. Au sommet, il y a des cheveux, blonds de ce qu'il peut en voir, protégés par une casquette de base-ball et hérissés. Un homme alors.

Les traces de pieds étaient petites pour un mec, alors il est mince, nerveux, probablement un peu comme Eric. Il peut s'en occuper. Il a lutté contre Rick assez souvent pour savoir qu'il peut soulever pas mal de poids, ce mec ne sera rien.

Daryl se rapproche, écoutant le silence de mort à chaque pas, sentant toujours cette pathétique bulle de fierté dans sa poitrine suivie de la pointe amère du rejet provenant du désintérêt de son père. Mince, il est trop dans le passé aujourd'hui, se permettant de ruminer une merde dont il sait qu'elle lui fera mal plus tard.

Il est perdu dans les râles secs de son frère et le pâle sourire de sa mère, dans le bocal scintillant de gnole à la lueur de la lune. Il tourne autour de la tête du type endormi et plie les genoux pour essayer de découvrir le visage de l'étranger. Il pourrait être mort.

Il ne voit aucun mouvement ce qui signifie que ce mec pourrait se retourner d'une minute à l'autre et mordre son putain de pied. Daryl bascule sur ses orteils, levant son pied pour pousser le mec du bout de sa botte. Un mouvement soudain le fait sauter en arrière, attraper son arbalète et se préparer à viser.

Jusqu'à ce que le dégoûtant morceau de tissu le frappe au visage, la fermeture éclair se fourrant dans son œil alors qu'il trébuche et peste. Il agrippe l'arbalète d'une main et enfonce la paume de son autre main dans son orbite, provoquant des éclats d'étoiles multicolores.

Il essaie de viser d'une main, son œil valide travaillant à l'aveugle à cause de ses foutus cheveux. Il rasera tout quand il aura tué cet enfoiré et regagné sa putain de chambre. Il grogne alors que le sac de couchage touche sur son arbalète, ralentissant la flèche lorsqu'il la relâche et manquant la silhouette qui s'esquive.

Il voit juste un bout de jean quand le gars roule sur le sol et heurte ses genoux. Le poids les ébranle, puis un coup dur à l'arrière de ses jambes le terrasse.

Il tombe comme un sac de briques. "Merde!"

Un corps se jette contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos, l'arbalète dérapant dans l'étreinte des feuilles, s'échappant des mains de Daryl. Il les pose sur la taille de l'inconnu, l'agrippant pour qu'il puisse le retourner. Il remarque alors la silhouette élancée, la courbe dans laquelle ses doigts se plantent et s'aperçoit, avant même que ses seins ne lui effleurent le visage, qu'il se bat contre une femme.

Les cheveux l'ont dérouté et maintenant, il est sidéré, même en plein combat, il est pétrifié par la peau douce de la taille de cette inconnue sous ses mains, exposée par son haut. Sa chair est chaude et malgré toute cette violence, sa bite gonfle durement et rapidement. Il gémit alors que le corps au-dessus de lui se soulève, mettant un visage en évidence.

Daryl plisse les yeux et sent son désir retomber. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a laissé son esprit glisser dans le passé aujourd'hui ou peut-être qu'il a finalement franchi le putain de virage, mais le visage qu'il regarde ressemble énormément au _sien_.

Elle lui gronde dessus et cela étire la cicatrice sur le haut de sa pommette, la petite marque plissée laissée par une balle…

Sa gorge se convulse et il essaie de saisir les bras de cette femme. Cette femme qui pourrait bien être son putain de sosie, en un peu plus âgé et plus mince. Les cheveux étaient recouverts en grande partie par la casquette, mais maintenant une épaisse natte tombe et le frappe à l'épaule. La fille glisse cependant comme un putain de serpent, lui écrasant sa main sur la gorge et lui coupant la respiration.

Putain. Il fait remonter ses hanches et ignore la contraction de ses couilles pendant la roulade qui lui fait penser à tout autre chose. Il la soulève sur le côté et roule, posant ses genoux sur ses bras et les écrasant dans la poussière, épinglés par son poids.

Le premier vrai regard qu'il lui lance et son estomac fait un bond, menaçant sa muqueuse gastrique car il a l'estomac vide. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est un putain d'idiot, mais qui ne le serait pas? Qui ne pourrait pas? Qui pourrait ne pas savoir?

Parce que ce n'est pas un sosie, ce n'est pas une étrangère qui se débat sous lui et il n'est pas en état de mort cérébrale, pas encore parce qu'il ne devrait pas reconnaître ces yeux bleus qu'il voit chaque fois qu'il ferme les siens.

Sa poitrine se gonfle alors qu'il la combat, bégayant le prénom bizarrement jusqu'à ce que ça sonne si sacrément bien. "Beth?"

Elle s'arrête, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance et merde, _merde_, il va être malade.

"Qui?"

* * *

* « Be good », chanson d'Emily Kinney, qu'elle interprète dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 4.

Le résumé étant un peu vague, je n'ai pas voulu vous dire avant le premier chapitre pourquoi j'avais choisi cette fiction plutôt qu'une autre ? En fait, l'idée de base me plaisait : et si Beth avait survécu à sa blessure à la tête ? Je sais, c'est hautement improbable. Mais après tout, c'est à ça que sert l'imagination : à rendre possible l'impossible.

Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion. A la semaine prochaine...


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

Nouveau chapitre un peu en avance, puisque, au départ, je pensais poster le vendredi.

la reinebrimbelle : Merci pour ta review. La toute première ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et, en effet, tu pourras lire la fiction en entier. Il y en a certain nombre dans mes favoris dont je désespère de voir la suite. Du coup, je n'ai pas voulu commencer à publier avant d'avoir traduit tous les chapitres.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « **Shattered Memories** » écritepar **LeighJ11**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

Daryl cligne des yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La fille en tire avantage et retire ses bras, lui enfonçant ses ongles vicieux dans la joue. Il hurle un tas d'injures qui se transforment en une seule et tombe en arrière, réussissant presque à la renverser avec ses genoux avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

"Répond-moi, petite garce", siffle-t-il, bien qu'il n'en soit pas très fier.

Putain, il n'y a pas moyen que ça soit elle. Pas moyen. Il a finalement le dessus et met un visage sur celle qui se trouve sous lui.

"Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi partir!"

Putain, elle lui ressemble. Il déteste le putain de sentiment dans sa poitrine quand il y pense. Merde, il ne l'a pas ressenti depuis qu'il a regardé cette cabane s'enflammer, sa petite main chaude s'était levée pour qu'il puisse dire « va te faire foutre ».*

"Gamine, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal," grogne-t-il parce que ça pourrait être elle, c'est possible.

Elle continue à lutter en dessous de lui, se contorsionnant et se tortillant jusqu'à ce qu'un bras soit libéré et récupère un pistolet quelque part. Probablement la ceinture de son jean, elle n'a nulle part ailleurs pour le cacher. Daryl le frappe de sa main et ils plongent tous les deux quand il tombe sur le sol, elle soulève son corps et son ventre de Daryl se resserre sous l'effleurement de ses seins. Il attrape l'arme en premier et elle crie comme une putain de banshee. Ça ne durera plus très longtemps, pas avec l'obscurité et sa gorge qui libère un appel à chaque putain de rôdeur.

Il grogne en la combattant et il ne veut pas, il ne le veut vraiment pas, parce que ça pourrait être elle, putain. Il lève le pistolet et l'attrape par le canon, levant la crosse bien haut pour l'abattre vers le bas et cogner le côté de sa tête. Son estomac se contracte quand elle titube, quand il lâche son arme et tombe en avant pour rattraper son corps mou, la berçant dans ses bras.

Il fait si sombre maintenant qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il voit, mais elle a les yeux fermés, ses cils ombrageant ses pommettes, sous la lumière de la lune et il déglutit, prenant sa joue en coupe et inclinant son visage pour la regarder. Sa bouche est relâchée, il peut voir ses dents du fond et cherche le plombage dont elle lui a parlé une nuit.

_Là_.

Coin supérieur droit, près du fond. Argent brillant sur le léger jaunissement de ses dents. Sa langue est sèche, un enduit blanc sur le dessus lui indique qu'elle n'a pas bu depuis presque une journée. Si maigre aussi, elle n'a probablement pas mangé depuis longtemps. Ses joues sont creuses et épousent ses gencives comme celles des rôdeurs. Elle a l'air morte. Plus morte qu'elle ne l'était quand il a vu son putain de cerveau exploser. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il les enfonce dans les nœuds de ses cheveux, passent sur la longueur de sa tresse, sous la casquette, la berçant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il regarde et trouve le nœud de cicatrices à l'arrière de son crâne, une légère tache chauve .

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher et peu importe qu'il n'ait pas mangé, car il tourne la tête et vomit. Rien ne sort à part de la bile. Ils sont dehors depuis plus longtemps que prévu et la réserve de nourriture d'Aaron s'est rapidement vidée. Il aurait vraiment dû avoir de la putain de viande aujourd'hui, mais il s'en fout, mon Dieu, il s'en fout parce que : regarde ce qu'il a trouvé, regarde qui il a trouvé, regarde son putain de prix. Daryl Dixon n'est pas une nana mais il n'y a que trois personnes qui l'ont fait pleurer et il en berce une.

De toute façon, personne n'est là pour voir, personne ne saura comment il se blottit contre d'elle et pleure comme un putain de gamin, trempant ses cheveux et la courbe de sa gorge. Il y a un bruissement et il sursaute, la déposant rapidement pour trouver l'arbalète. Un rôdeur trébuche dans l'arbre et déchire sa cuisse en une entaille dentelée. Il perd l'équilibre et tombe à genoux, rampant vers eux. Ses doigts atteignent le pied de Beth alors que Daryl grimace et vise, son ventre menace de se vider de nouveau à la pensée de la perdre pour la deuxième fois, de la perdre alors qu'il vient de la retrouver.

Il ne pense pas à ce « Qui? ». Pas maintenant, il ne peut pas le faire. Il ne peut pas y penser maintenant car il a besoin de tuer. Il doit tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son passage pour pouvoir la ramener à Alexandria afin de l'amener à Denise, à Maggie, à sa nièce ou à son neveu à naître. Elle a besoin de sa famille, elle a besoin d'eux et alors, tout ira bien, il n'y aura plus de questions. Il n'entendra plus « Qui? ». Il presse et relâche la flèche directement dans la main du rôdeur, l'épinglant au sol.

C'est une perte de temps, mais c'est un bon sentiment qui fourmille dans ses entrailles, un nouvel élan de satisfaction vicieuse quand il empêche le galeux de _la_ toucher. Il vise et ne perd pas de temps sur la suivante, le regardant tomber dans la boue durcie alors qu'il meurt. Il doit partir. Il doit partir maintenant, et pendant une putain de seconde, il ne supporte pas de la voir, du coin de l'œil, allongée dans la poussière. Il serre les dents et ravale sa putain de bile. Cette merde émotionnelle ne va pas le ramener au camp. Il comprendra ce qu'il a dans la tête quand elle sera en sécurité.

Il se précipite et reprend ses flèches, détaillant rapidement son petit camp. Un sac à dos, le sac de couchage et le pistolet, tombé par terre. Il le laisse, il n'en a pas besoin. A la place, il ramasse le sac, le fait basculer sur ses épaules, enroule le sac de couchage et le fourre dans son petit sac. S'ils étaient proches d'Alexandria, il le laisserait parce que, franchement, ce ne sont que des putains de bagages supplémentaires, mais ils ont encore une journée de conduite à faire demain. Il aurait voulu faire le trajet de retour ce soir, mais il sait qu'Aaron est aussi fatigué que lui et qu'il ne veut pas monter dans une voiture qui ne réussira pas à revenir.

Il doit la récupérer. Il a les yeux rivés sur elle, avachie dans l'herbe. Il glisse ses bras sous elle, ignorant le vacillement de ses genoux alors que son poids pèse sur lui, lui retournant l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça… En fait, ce n'était pas la dernière fois et ça ne le sera pas non plus aujourd'hui. Il… il la ramènera cette fois ! Daryl la soulève et la serre dans ses bras, coinçant ses poignets entre eux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le griffer à nouveau, les égratignures brûlent encore sa joue comme, jadis, le picotement de la ceinture de son père.

Il garde son arc dans la main et prépare son corps au poids de tout ce qu'il porte. Il doit supporter ça, il n'a pas d'autre option, mais ça ne fera pas de lui un super héros. Putain, tout ça fait mal. Il fait un pas en avant, puis un autre et continue même lorsque ses muscles se mettent à brûler. Il transpire le temps de rejoindre la flaque de boue sèche là où il s'était décidé à suivre les empreintes de pas. A vingt minutes d'Aaron, mais avec tout ce poids et les petites pauses qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre, ça va en prendre au moins trente ou quarante.

Putain, vraiment pathétique, il a réussi à bouger son gros cul toute la nuit pour cette fille, mais comme il ne mange pas correctement et qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours, il est sur le point de s'effondrer et chaque pas est comme marcher dans des sables mouvants. Il a toujours voyagé de jour, trouvant ce dont il avait besoin au fur et à mesure. Cela avait toujours fonctionné pour lui auparavant, mais ce n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci et Beth est tellement plus lourde quand elle est inconsciente. Un poids qu'il n'a jamais oublié._ Ferme ta putain de cervelle_, grogne-t-il pour lui-même. Il pourra y penser plus tard. Il doit la ramener.

Il continue, la sueur est froide sur son front mais tout son corps est brûlant. Finalement, putain, finalement, il trouve la clairière où ils se sont garés et Aaron assis près d'un feu de camp. Il tourne son arme vers Daryl qui s'approche et s'arrête, se tournant sur le côté. Si Aaron panique et tire, il frappera la hanche de Daryl.

Il ne le fait cependant pas, baissant le pistolet alors qu'il reconnaît Daryl. "Qui c'est?"

Daryl secoue la tête. "Quelqu'un d'important. La petite sœur de Maggie."

Tellement plus que ça, putain.

Les yeux d'Aaron s'élargissent. "Pour de vrai? La sœur de Maggie?"

Daryl baisse le menton. "Mais je n'ai pas de nourriture. Pas de gibier."

Aaron secoue la tête, se levant et éteignant le feu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Elle est en train de geler," Daryl s'avance comme s'il pouvait ranimer le feu.

"On y va maintenant. C'est la sœur de Maggie, on ne peut pas attendre, Daryl."

"Tu n'as pas dormi. Tu ne conduis pas."

Aaron l'évalue et Daryl essaie de ne pas se tortiller. Il a l'impression que cet homme peut voir directement en lui.

"Tu conduis."

"Hein?"

"Tu conduis."

Il ne peut pas. Il est tellement fatigué, mais il se fait confiance pour ne pas s'endormir. Pas si cela signifie la mettre en danger.

Daryl acquiesce de nouveau. "Allez, viens. Elle a été dehors trop longtemps. Elle ne devrait même pas être en vie."

Même quand il le dit, il sent l'exactitude de cette assertion. Elle ne devrait pas être en vie, il a porté son putain de cadavre. _Comment?_ Il ne peut pas supporter et déteste le fait qu'il ait été obligé de l'assommer alors il n'arrive pas assimiler cette image, cette image d'elle en vie. Une merde comme ça, ça n'arrive pas.

Tu es mort ou tu es un rôdeur. Il n'y a pas de troisième option, pas de putain d'autre porte. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est même pas si surpris que cela; bien sûr, qu'elle survivrait. Bien sûr, que s'il y avait une autre option, elle la trouverait.

Elle, avec ses chansons sur le bonheur, avec son petit sourire timide et son putain de cœur en or.

"Tu pensais qu'elle était morte?" Demande Aaron en se précipitant vers la voiture, pour ouvrir les portières et jeter leurs affaires dedans.

"Elle l'était", dit vaguement Daryl, se demandant comment pouvoir les ramener chez eux.

"Comment?" demande Aaron, totalement incrédule. Toute cette histoire a l'air dramatique mais sacrément divertissante.

Daryl grince des dents et essaye de ne pas s'en prendre à l'un des seuls bons gars probablement encore en vie aujourd'hui. "Elle s'est pris un balle dans la tête."

Il regarde Aaron se figer de surprise, les yeux écarquillés et Daryl déteste avoir envie de lui donner un coup de poing dans son putain de visage expressif et de le laisser derrière afin de pouvoir mettre les gaz et _la ramener_.

"Il vaut mieux conduire vite. Cette fille a besoin d'un putain de docteur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Épisode 12, saison 4 : quand ils font brûler la cabane.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

.

.

* * *

Le trajet de retour n'est pas long, mais Daryl est si fatigué qu'il lui semble durer une éternité, surtout parce qu'il regarde dans le rétroviseur toutes les cinq secondes pour vérifier si la fille sur la banquette arrière est bien réelle. Il délibère encore : sa raison contre son espoir. Peu importe, il peut la voir de ses propres yeux. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir ce que la mort fait à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas facile à oublier et franchement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a pu mettre de côté comme la ceinture de son père en travers de son dos.

Trois morts seulement ont été assez dignes pour lui rester en tête et la silhouette effondrée qu'il surveille est l'un d'eux. Personne ne peut voir quelqu'un mourir, puis simplement accepter, qu'en fait, il soit toujours en vie. Oui, il a pleuré quand il l'a trouvée et si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il pourrait dire que c'est parce que Daryl a accepté ce miracle, mais ça n'est pas le cas.

C'était juste trop d'un coup ! C'est, soit tu meurs, soit tu vis, tu ne reçois pas de seconde chance, du moins pas en tant qu'une chose consciente. C'est juste que, finalement, il a craqué sous la pression. Et qu'il était sur le point de renoncer, peu importe combien il s'est moqué de cette idée avant, qu'il a ricané, a méprisé _Beth_ quand elle a tenté de se suicider. Il y avait un sacré nombre de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas chez elle auparavant.

Il comprend maintenant.

Alors oui, même si Aaron peut la voir de ses propres yeux, Daryl n'accepte pas tout ça pour le moment. Encore maintenant, il pourrait avoir une hallucination. Cela pourrait être un rêve vraiment étrange et là, il pourrait être endormi, au camp, avec Aaron. Alors pourquoi est-il si fatigué? Pourquoi se bat-il si fort pour rester éveillé? Daryl serre la mâchoire et les doigts sur le volants.

C'est trop réel pour être un rêve, quelqu'un peut-il expliquer pourquoi Beth Greene est sur la banquette arrière? Ses yeux sont fatigués et il ne fait qu'aggraver la situation en passant de la route à elle. Il veut garder son attention vers l'avant, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Beth est à l'arrière.

_Beth_.

"Est-ce que c'est elle?"

"Hein?" Il regarde Aaron qui n'a pas quitté la route des yeux.

"La fille? Celle dont tu m'as parlé?"

Il grogne parce qu'il n'est pas prêt pour cette conversation, mais, il est tellement fatigué qu'il pourrait tout lui dire.

"Elle veut dire quelque chose pour toi?"

Daryl s'ébroue presque. Si elle veut dire quelque chose? Quel putain d'euphémisme !

"Nah, juste la petite sœur de Maggie."

Aaron grommelle et Daryl serre à nouveau les dents. Ces deux-là vont s'entendre à merveille, c'est les deux seules personnes capables de voir à travers un autre être humain qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. Putain, est-ce qu'il pense déjà comme ça? Penser qu'elle est vivante? Il doit juste la ramener, c'est tout ce qu'il doit faire.

"Tu veux qu'on échange?" Demande Aaron en regardant vers la banquette arrière. "Ça fait presque une heure. Je pense qu'elle va bientôt bouger."

Daryl hoche la tête parce qu'il admet sa défaite et qu'il sait qu'ils ne sont qu'à vingt minutes d'Alexandria. Qu'est-ce qui peut mal tourner? Il se gara et sortit, laissant sa portière ouverte alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège arrière, levant la tête de Beth et la posant sur son genou, sa gorge se serrant sous son poids doux et chaud. Chaud parce que son sang pulse, parce que son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il descend la fenêtre, ayant besoin de l'air froid de la nuit pour se calmer. Il fait tellement froid dehors et même s'il n'a pas beaucoup de bonnes choses à dire à propos d'Alexandria, ils ont des lits et il en profite dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Visiblement, Aaron avait raison parce que ses yeux sont attirés par un gémissement agité et doux. Même s'il veut pas le faire, pas à elle, il lui tient les poignets d'une de ses grandes mains. Elle a essayé de le tuer plus tôt et il serait foutrement stupide de ne pas la tenir alors qu'elle est assez proche pour lui arracher sa putain de gorge si elle est encline à le tuer. Elle s'agite un peu plus avant de se raidir, clignant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui à travers les cheveux de bébé vaporeux qui se détachent de sa tresse épaisse.

"Lâche-moi, bordel! Qui es-tu?"

Encore ça.

Sans y penser, sans s'impliquer émotionnellement, il étire son cou pour se détendre et s'installe confortablement. "Beth, c'est moi, Daryl. De la ferme."

"Qui diable est Beth? Et je ne connais pas Daryl, je ne connais personne, tu n'as pas la bonne fille!"

Elle commence alors à se débattre et il grogne, gardant ses mains serrées et résistant à l'envie de tendre sa grosse main et de l'appuyer sur sa taille minuscule, son petit ventre qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer. Sa paume serait-elle brune contre sa peau blanche comme le lait?

_Tais-toi._

"Hé, calme-toi! Je n'vais pas t'faire de mal. Écoute, tu m'connais, OK ? J'te ramène dans ta famille, j'te ramène à la maison."

"Je n'ai pas de famille", siffle-t-elle sur ses genoux et il déglutit difficilement quand elle roule sa tête, frottant sur sa bite.

Il se secoue, surtout parce qu'il craint que sa putain de bite ne le trahisse et ne devienne dur comme le roc. "Reste tranquille! Écoute, écoute! T'as une sœur là-bas, d'accord? Maggie, j'vais t'emmener chez Maggie."

"Écoute, mon pote, je ne connais pas de Maggie et je ne sais pas qui tu es, putain, alors arrête cette putain de voiture!"

Elle lève les hanches et s'échappe, s'effondrant aux pieds de Daryl. Aaron se déporte un peu alors qu'elle se retourne brusquement, projetant sa main sur le siège passager, cherchant probablement une arme qu'elle ne trouve pas. Elle change de tactique et se redresse, lançant à nouveau ses ongles diaboliques alors qu'elle les racle sur le cou exposé de Daryl.

Il jure, se jetant en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tomber par terre. "Continue à conduire!" crie-t-il à Aaron alors que la voiture ralentit.

"Lâchez-moi, espèce de monstre!"

Il grogne encore en lui épinglant les bras avec ses genoux comme il l'a fait dans la clairière. Était-ce aujourd'hui? Putain, il est tellement fatigué.

"J't'emmène à ta foutue sœur, ta putain de nièce ou de neveu, ou un putain de bordel. Arrête de bouger."

Elle s'épuise puis s'effondre, ses yeux brûlant comme les feux de l'enfer. "Elle est enceinte?"

"Ouais", dit-il un peu plus calme, haletant à force de se battre avec elle. "Tu te souviens? Beth?"

Elle se renfrogne. "Arrête de m'appeler comme ça."

Il ne sera pas malade. Il ne sera _pas_ malade.

"Écoute, reviens juste avec moi, d'accord? Rencontre Maggie, vois si tu t'en souviens. Si non…"

Si non? Que quelqu'un l'aide parce qu'il est à court d'idées et de patience.

"Tu pourras y aller. Nous te laisserons partir."

Elle lui jette un regard noir, les yeux durs et brûlants. "Tu le jures?"

Il déglutit. "Juré."

Elle soupire et replie aux genoux. "Laisse-moi."

Lentement, Daryl se relève et se glisse dans le siège, la regardant alors qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui. "Je ne te crois pas, mais, putain, je suis curieuse de savoir de qui tu parles, alors je viendrai."

Il ne l'a jamais entendue jurer autant. Il déteste ça alors il se renfrogne quand il dit: "J'en ai rien à foutre, de toute façon."

Les yeux d'Aaron sont méprisants lorsqu'il capte ceux de Daryl dans le rétroviseur. La voiture est lamentablement silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise: "C'est qui ce type?"

"Ce mec, c'est Aaron."

Daryl renifle et Beth leur jette un coup d'œil à tous les deux les yeux plissés. "Dans combien de temps on y sera?"

"Cinq minutes", soupire Daryl, les yeux si irrités qu'il pourrait lui proposer de la laisser les griffer.

"Cette… Martha-"

"Maggie"

"Maggie… ma _sœur_", elle dit ce mot comme si c'était une blague. "Elle est enceinte? Avec tout ça?" Quand elle pose cette question, elle commence à toucher la cicatrice sur sa pommette et le ventre de Daryl lui fait mal.

Elle a agi si normalement. Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attend vraiment mais… ça? Ne devrait-elle pas être perturbée? Ne devrait-elle pas se balancer, murmurer à voix basse et crier après des choses qu'il ne peut pas voir? Il ne peut même pas décider quelle option est la pire. Le regard glacé de quelqu'un qui ne fait plus mentalement partie du monde ou l'acier bleu clair des yeux de Beth, même si elle ne se souvient pas de lui.

"Ouais," jette Daryl. "Pourquoi?"

Franchement, il n'arrive pas à se faire à cette putain de conversation.

Elle hausse les épaules, les yeux rétrécis alors qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre et semble contempler quelque chose. "Alors je suppose qu'elle ne cherchait pas cette « Beth » que tu crois que je suis."

Tu l'es. Il veut le dire, mais il ne sait même pas s'il le croit.

"Elle… elle pensait que tu étais en sécurité avec moi. Elle a cherché Glenn parce qu'ils ont été séparés."

"Glenn?"

"Son mari. Ton beau-frère."

"Le beau-frère de Beth", corrige-t-elle avec irritation. "Alors elle n'a pas cherché Beth? Sa sœur?"

"Elle pensait que tu étais en sécurité. Tu étais avec moi."

Il n'y croit pas une putain de seconde, mais c'est ce qu'il a entendu Maggie sangloter à Glenn lors de leur deuxième nuit à Alexandria. Il était sorti de là si vite que sa tête avait tourné, puis avait tué chaque rôdeur en vue avec une pierre, juste parce qu'il aimait la douleur brûlante qui hurlait dans ses bras et ses épaules.

"Est-ce qu'elle l'a trouvé? Glenn?"

Il veut l'engueuler, putain, pourquoi ça l'intéresse autant si elle ne croit pas qu'elle est Beth? Mais si lui raconter toutes les histoires des groupes, c'est ce dont elle a besoin pour faire se reconnecter les choses dans sa tête, alors il parlera de cette merde toute la nuit.

"Ouais."

"Comment?"

Il réalise soudain qu'il ne l'a pas regardée, ses yeux passant de l'obscurité de la nuit aux yeux curieux d'Aaron dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci reste silencieux sur le siège avant, sans que Daryl sache pourquoi. Mais le fait qu'il admette sa présence, rend tout ça trop réel.

"Des signes laissés avec du sang de rôdeur ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il va devoir raconter leur histoire, mais il a besoin de savoir pourquoi elle ne s'en souvient pas ou pourquoi elle ne se souvient même pas de qui elle est. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il s'oblige à la regarder en face et tout ce qu'il voit, c'est son cerveau en train d'exploser dans ce putain de petit couloir miteux, enduisant les murs de la peinture cramoisie de son sang.

Tout ce à quoi il pensait quand elle est tombée, c'est qu'elle était _cassée_. Brisée, brisée, brisée, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour la réparer mais qu'il voulait quand même essayer. Elle a eu crâne brisé et le cerveau traversé d'une balle et il s'attend maintenant à ce qu'elle s'en sorte bien ?

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle sache qui elle est et qui il est, qu'elle soit juste normale? Elle parle soudainement et il fait semblant de ne pas avoir sursauté. Trop perdu dans sa tête aujourd'hui.

"Elle a laissé des indications pour Glenn? Mais pas pour sa sœur?"

Il regarde par la fenêtre et fait signe du menton. "Demande-lui toi-même. Nous y sommes."


	4. Chapitre 4

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écritepar LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Alexandria n'est pas comme la prison.

À la prison, si vous reveniez d'une expédition, tout le monde courait jusqu'aux portes pour voir qui avait survécu et qui n'était pas revenu parce que c'était inévitable. Ici, personne ne vient vous saluer parce qu'ils semblent penser que tout va bien se passer, que personne n'est mort, que personne n'a été blessé et que personne n'est en danger.

La plupart d'entre eux sont des putains d'idiots. Le seul qui vient, c'est Rick et Daryl serre les dents en regardant Beth. "Reste derrière moi... j'ai des explications à donner."

Elle fait comme si elle n'était pas intéressée, mais ses yeux se plissent quand elle regarde les portes, les gardes, Rick qui s'approche. "Je n'entrerai pas là-dedans pour être piégée ensuite. Ramène cette Maggie qu'on mette de l'ordre dans tout ça et que je puisse y aller."

Elle semble détendue et indifférente, mais il n'y croit pas. Même si elle ne se souvient pas de qui elle est, Beth est trop curieuse, ce trait de caractère est encore en elle. Elle s'intéresse à lui et à la possibilité qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demande juste une seconde qui elle pense être. Où s'est-elle réveillée ? Quand ? Qui a-t-elle rencontré ou même, a-t-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Il pense qu'elle a dû rencontrer d'autres personnes, puisqu'elle n'est pas terrifiée par un autre être humain. Il fait craquer ses articulations et ouvre la portière de la voiture.

"Reste ici."

Elle ne lui répond pas et Daryl lui jette un coup d'œil quand Aaron et lui sortent de la voiture, la laissant seule. Son arbalète est sur le plancher du siège passager et il se demande s'il doit retourner la chercher. Elle n'a plus ses souvenirs, alors toutes les leçons qu'il lui a données auparavant sont nulles et non avenues, sauf que l'arbalète est une question de mémoire musculaire et que c'est une bonne tireuse.

Mais il a besoin de voir ce qu'elle va faire, seule avec une arme, c'est un test important, alors il ne va pas la récupérer. Rick s'arrête aux portes, ouvre et attend que la voiture entre. Il fronce les sourcils devant Aaron qui pénètre dans la ville en murmurant « Bonne nuit », puis louche sur la banquette arrière où Beth est assise, perdue dans l'obscurité.

"Qui avez-vous trouvé ? Ils causent des ennuis ?"

Daryl secoue la tête parce qu'il n'y a pas réfléchi et qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire.

"Daryl ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Dis-moi que ce ne sont pas des égratignures de rôdeur."

Il lui faut une seconde pour comprendre de quoi parle Rick et l'associer à sa voix tendue. Puis, comme si leur évocation lui redonnait des sensations, les coupures sur ses joues et son cou le brûlent à nouveau.

"C'est rien. Ce n'sont pas des rôdeurs. Je s'rais pas r'venu si c'était l'cas."

Rick hoche la tête et Daryl est perdu. Comment tu expliques ça à quelqu'un ? Rick était là, Rick l'a vue. Il a vu son crâne exploser aussi bien que Daryl. Il est terrifié à l'idée que Rick voit son visage et dise à Daryl qu'il hallucine. Toutefois, elle lui épargne la peine de s'expliquer parce qu'il a oublié à quel point elle est impatiente.

Rick plisse les yeux dans la lumière d'Alexandria, ses pupilles sont glacées et ses muscles se bloquent. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Elle semble désintéressée, mais dans la lueur, elle est magnifique. Sa tresse est presque défaite, ce qui permet à tous ses cheveux de bébé de s'enrouler autour de son visage et à sa chevelure si longue de se balancer le long de ses côtes. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps depuis l'époque de la prison. La casquette de base-ball qu'elle porte lui fait penser à Glenn, dans la carrière, et il sourit presque à tous ces petits signes qu'elle porte mais ne comprend pas encore.

Un jour, elle avait dû couper une partie de ses cheveux et lui avait alors dit que sa mère préférait quand elle avait les longs cheveux. A cette époque, ils fuyaient ensemble et elle avait pleuré comme une malade pendant trop longtemps pour compter. Elle n'avait pas pu les brosser pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait dû s'en couper une partie. Daryl n'avait pas compris où était le problème, alors il n'a rien dit, il l'a regardée comme un putain d'idiot quand elle a pleuré dans sa main retournée et a fait semblant d'être endormi.

Rick vacille et sa main atterrit sur l'épaule de Daryl, le faisant siffler. "Comment ?"

"Écoute, y a beaucoup à expliquer et je n'sais rien." Il baisse la voix à mesure qu'elle s'approche, les yeux de Rick posés sur elle comme des aimants. "Elle est là que parce que j'lui ai parlé d'Maggie. J' dois la faire entrer ici avant qu'elle s'enfuie. Je n'la perdrais pas à nouveau, Rick."

Rick hoche la tête, le scrutant d'un regard que Daryl ne comprend pas. "Est-elle... normale ?"

"Elle est pas en état de mort cérébrale."

Mais il aimerait bien qu'elle le soit, même si c'est la chose la plus écœurante à laquelle il ait jamais pensé. Alors cette putain de normalité ne serait pas si dégoûtante.

"Comment ?" se répète Rick comme un foutu perroquet.

"J't'ai dit que je n'sais que dalle", claque Daryl, conscient qu'elle se rapproche d'eux. "Tu vas voir Maggie ou j'y vais ?"

Elle s'appuie sur la voiture à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et maintenant qu'elle est bien dans la lumière, Rick ne peut plus la confondre avec personne d'autre, ce qui signifie qu'il la voit, ce qui signifie qu'elle est réelle. Les genoux de Daryl tremblent et il vacille jusqu'à ce que Rick lui attrape l'épaule.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu debout ?"

D'habitude, il n'accepterais pas avec cette merde maternelle, mais automatiquement, il dit " Des jours".

"Tu as mangé ?"

"Hier soir."

Rick jure. "Dès qu'on aura fini ici, tu auras de la nourriture et du repos."

Daryl acquiesce, il ne reste plus rien en lui pour refuser ce programme. Il veut la voir chez sa sœur, prendre une douche et se pieuter, régler le foutu bordel dans sa tête. Il a l'impression qu'il vient de fermer, qu'il a enfin atteint sa limite et que son cerveau a décidé de ne plus rien faire.

"Attends ici avec elle et ne la perds pas de vue. Je reviens avec Maggie. Putain, je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer ça."

"Ne la perds pas de vue? Je n'ai pas l'air menaçante." grogne-t-elle.

Rick cours vers Alexandria et le garde ferme la porte quand il est évident que Daryl ne suivra pas. Beth se calme et arrête de gigoter et il déglutit, toujours cette peur irrationnelle en lui-même qu'elle ne soit pas réelle et qu'il ne devrait pas répondre à un fantôme. Il ne veut même pas dire son nom dans sa tête, ne veut même pas l'appeler comme si elle était de retour.

Pourtant, ses yeux glissent vers la gauche et la regardent à la lumière. Cette tresse est hypnotisante, ses mèches liées ensemble en petits morceaux effilochés. Il peut voir des cheveux coupés, des mèches déchirées et d'autres petites imperfections qui le rendent curieux de savoir comment elle les a obtenues. Les coupures, les ecchymoses sur ses bras nus et ses clavicules. Depuis combien de temps est-elle seule ici? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas dehors ? Elle à l'air d'avoir été un peu malmenée mais elle est aussi propre et d'aspect normal. Fatiguée aussi, il le savait lorsqu'il suivait ses empreintes et il parie qu'elle ne dormait pas depuis longtemps quand elle l'a l'attaqué.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" claque-t-elle soudainement.

Daryl cligne des yeux et tourne la tête avec un air renfrogné. "Ne te flatte pas."

Putain d'enfoiré. Quel putain d'enfoiré ! Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il lui parle comme si elle était la merde sur sa chaussure dans laquelle il a marché par inadvertance alors qu'il était dehors. C'est Beth, même si elle a oublié qui elle est Beth et ouais, d'une certaine façon, elle est toujours la même en plus âgé et plus cynique. Ride du lion, rides de stress, yeux fatigués, poches. Beth n'a jamais eu l'air aussi déprimée, même quand ils fuyaient et qu'elle a perdu son père.

Elle chantait toujours. _Je chante, je chante encore._ Ouais, elle a les yeux brillants et alertes, mais quand il regarde, quand il regarde vraiment, il y a un gouffre derrière ses yeux et contrairement au cratère cicatrisé sur sa main *, il ne brûle pas. Il n'y a personne là-bas. La balle a déchiré les murs et ils ont été reconstruits, mais des points cruciaux ont été oubliés. Il manque les photos de sa famille, le parfum lourd de la lessive de sa mère et surtout tout n' pas été rallumé

La maison a été reconstruite, mais il n'y a personne dedans.

Il frissonne, mais il n'a pas à regarder plus longtemps dans cet espace vide, car il entend des pas derrière les portes avant qu'elles grincent et vacillent, s'écartant petit à petit, et révélant Rick et Maggie. Daryl ne bouge pas, tout se fige alors qu'il réalise qu'il doit en être témoin. Il doit voir Maggie retrouver sa sœur morte et il est pris de panique. Il ne veut pas être impliqué, il ne veut pas être celui qui dit « je l'ai trouvée ». Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, vide, froide et bizarre. Pas Beth, même pas proche et peut-être plus jamais. Il se sent malade, serrant les dents pour retenir sa bile parce que c'est ça faute.

Tout est de sa faute.

Le visage de Maggie apparaît et ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, son cerveau s'arrêtant net alors qu'il réalise que ça ne se passera pas comme il l'avait pensé et que ses tripes se desserrent un peu, déconcerté. Sa mâchoire est dure et ses yeux prudents, dévoilant le chef en elle, qu'elle refuse de mettre en avant, parce que Glenn et elle obéissent à Rick.

Peut-être que Rick lui a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment Beth, mais juste une cruelle imitation ? Mais il aurait dû savoir, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle s'effondrerait parce qu'elle se rapproche, juste deux pas et elle est dans la lumière, les yeux humides et la bouche tremblante. Daryl serre le poing quand elle vacille comme un ivrogne.

"Bethy? Mon Dieu, Bethy est-ce toi? _Est-ce toi_?"

Il a la chair de poule alors que sa question répétée s'élève dans le ciel et explose sur eux, explose dans les airs pour permettre à l'univers tout entier de répondre. Est-ce toi? Il ne veut pas regarder mais il le doit parce qu'il a besoin de savoir, il en a juste besoin. Beth ne bouge pas et ne se recroqueville pas, mais on dirait qu'elle observe.

Ses yeux sont grands, immenses, sans sommeil comme une accro au crack. Sa tête bouge une fois, comme si elle allait secouer la tête et nier, mais elle s'arrête parce qu'elle veut être sûre, parce qu'elle veut se connaître elle-même. Maggie a une sorte de sanglot qui lui fait serrer les dents et le force à regarder.

"Je-" hésite-t-elle et quand elle parle, les mots sont sympathiques mais sa voix ne l'est pas. C'est froid et définitif: le verdict. "Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois."

Un flot d'embarras et de pure agonie éclate dans sa poitrine quand il entend la plainte de Maggie. Le moment est trop brut, trop réel et il ne veut pas en être témoin, mais il est coincé et il ne peut que tourner la tête vers Rick dont le visage est devenu blanc alors qu'il attrape Maggie par la taille. C'est comme si Beth était morte encore une fois, juste devant eux. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle est neutre.

Quand il la regarde, il n'y a rien, pas de chagrin, pas même pour un étranger comme s'il n'y avait pas de commutateur, pas d'humanité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir une attitude pareil, pas depuis qu'il avait trouvé Merle en pleine overdose dans une baignoire. Il a cru que son frère était mort quand il l'a tiré hors de l'eau, mou comme un poisson dans ses bras et les yeux grands ouverts, vides. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est elle, effaçant le pire souvenir qu'il ait jamais gardé. Cela le met en colère, le rend irrationnel, rugissant et fou, et il s'avance d'un pas lourd, sa main agrippant son bras.

"Ne pars pas," grince-t-il et les yeux de Beth volent vers lui, grands et effrayés.

Effrayés. Un tremblement d'émotion. Un tremblement de quelque chose. Il serre plus fort et sent la panique obstruer sa gorge et sa poitrine. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir.

"Reste s'il te plaît."

"Je- Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je-" Elle déglutit et tout à coup il ne veut pas entendre ce qu'elle va dire mais elle le dit quand même. "Je peux voir que tu l'aimes. Je le vois, D-Daryl," elle bafouille son nom comme si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon. "Mais je ne suis pas elle. Je ne suis pas Beth. Je suis désolée."

Il garde les yeux fixés sur elle, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose au-delà de la bile dans sa gorge, quand Maggie parle. "Rick, je ne peux pas la perdre. S'il te plaît, je ne peux la perdre à nouveau. J'ai besoin de ma sœur."

"Daryl," dit Rick, et il a ce ton pénible et autoritaire quand il est sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas. "Aide moi."

Les bras de Daryl se raidissent à la demande que Rick est en train de faire et il la regarde à nouveau, voit la confusion, la peur mais il les ignore quand même car il ne peut pas la perdre non plus.

Il a aussi besoin d'elle.

"J'suis désolé aussi," grommelle-t-il avant de la retenir contre sa poitrine.

Les cris étouffés de Beth contre lui vibrent dans tout son ventre alors que Rick et Maggie se dépêchent de lui attraper chacun un bras. Elle s'échappe de l'emprise de Daryl, les bras écartés de son corps et se jette sur sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés et blessés.

"Daryl! Tu as promis!" crie-t-elle alors qu'elle jette son corps violemment. "Tu as promis!"

"Tu as promis aussi", souffle-t-il, la gorge serrée. "Et t'as brisé ta promesse la première."

* * *

* Référence à l'épisode 10 de la saison 5 : Daryl s'isole du groupe et, assit sous un arbre, se brûle volontairement la main avec une cigarette.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre. Je vais passer à deux publications par semaine, certainement le mercredi et le dimanche.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction. A dimanche...

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ses pieds sont collés à la chaussée fissurée menant à Alexandria, les cris rauques de Beth s'éteignent à mesure que Maggie et Rick la traînent. Il se balance sur ses pieds, se tordant d'indécision. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se doucher et se pieuter, mais elle l'a appelé.

Même si elle était en colère, même si elle était énervée, même s'il avait brisé sa confiance, elle l'a appelé et il l'a retournée comme un morceau de viande. C'est ignoble, la façon dont il l'a trahie, mais le fait est qu'elle se serait enfuie. Elle l'aurait fait et il n'aurait pas pu la garder avec lui.

C'était sa seule option. N'est-ce pas ? Il se renfrogne et retourne à la voiture, la faisant entrer pour que les gardes puissent fermer le portail derrière lui. Après s'être garé et avoir attrapé l'arbalète, il claque la portière et essaie de savoir où ils auraient pu l'emmener. Chez Maggie, chez Rick ou ailleurs ?

Il y a la petite pièce vide dans laquelle ils pris l'habitude d'enfermer des inconnus pour qu'il puisse les interroger, mais il n'a pas l'impression que Maggie va y laisser pourrir sa petite sœur Revenue-d'entre-les-morts. Elle voudra être proche d'elle : c'était l'intérêt de l'emmener. En plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Alexandria a été frappée par les Wolves et la foutue prise d'assaut qu'ils ont menée.

Beaucoup de gens, de murs et de sécurité perdus. Deanna est morte maintenant *. Mais il connaît Maggie et elle gardera un œil sur Beth, surtout avec sa perte de mémoire. Daryl fait volte-face vers la maison de Maggie et Glenn, le corps pesant.

Il est tellement fatigué. Il déteste les jours comme celui-ci qui n'en finissent pas et l'empêchent de se reposer. Il sait qu'il va devoir tenir encore un peu. Pas moyen qu'il dorme si elle ne va pas bien. Il y a du grabuge chez Glenn et Maggie quand il arrive.

La silhouette de Rick est visible à travers les rideaux qui ont été fermés pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Alexandria. Ça doit vraiment être la merde s'ils veulent que personne d'autre ne voie. De toute façon, les gens ont déjà du mal à accepter Rick comme leur nouveau chef. Daryl ne frappe pas à la porte, même s'il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

La poignée tourne sous ses doigts et il sent le froid sur sa peau malgré l'air chaud. C'est peut-être l'ambiance générale de l'endroit. Ça lui donne la chair de poule. Les voix se taisent quand il passe la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient que c'est lui.

Elles s'amplifient à nouveau et il est perdu dans la tourmente confuse et paniquée qu'ils composent entre eux jusqu'à ce que Carol apparaisse à côté de lui, les yeux méfiants et la bouche pincée. "C'est vraiment elle ? Vous avez trouvé Beth ?" chuchote-t-elle.

Daryl continue de fixer Rick, Maggie, Glenn et Carl qui ne parle pas vraiment, mais qui reste, indifférent, sur le canapé avec son bandage épais sur l'œil, Judith dans les bras, mais sans interagir avec elle.

Daryl fronce les sourcils et se demande qui a largué le bébé avec le gamin aveugle. Son dos n'est pas soutenu alors qu'elle est assise face à la poitrine de son frère et Daryl avance sans répondre à Carol, même si elle le suit, pour prendre la petite dure à cuire.

Carl lève les yeux au ciel, puis s'éloigne, aucune de ces questions désespérées que tout le monde se pose ne passe sa bouche, comme s'il s'en fichait. Connard. Il a perdu son œil, pas sa putain de vie, comme Beth. Daryl fixe son air renfrogné sur la dure à cuire, passant son doigt sur sa joue potelée et ses boucles.

"Daryl," chuchote encore Carol, refermant sa main sur son biceps nu, même s'il frissonne à son contact. "C'est elle ?"

Il hoche presque la tête, mais ce serait un mensonge. Au lieu de cela, il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'était pas sûr, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était sorti en zone dangereuse et qui l'avait ramassée, au plus profond de son imagination.

"C'est elle", finit-il par dire. "En quelque sorte."

Rick lève alors les yeux et interrompt toute la conversation. "Daryl en sait plus que moi."

Il veut dire, « Va te faire foutre ». « Je t'emmerde », mais il ne dit rien, il continue de tenir Judith sur sa poitrine comme si elle allait tout arranger, comme si elle allait écarter toute question brûlant dans les yeux de Maggie.

"Où est Michonne ?" demande-t-il rapidement, juste pour gagner du temps.

"Avec B- avec elle", répond Maggie en se serrant dans ses bras.

"Vous pouvez dire son nom. C'est elle", il craque même s'il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt à l'accepter. "Que fait Michonne avec elle ?"

"Elle l'interroge", répond Rick. "Tu penses que ça va être un problème ?"

Daryl hausse les épaules. "Elle m'a fait ça au visage, alors."

Alors.

Alors, elle pourrait flipper et blesser Michonne. Alors, elle pourrait courir, attraper une arme et tuer tous les gens qu'elle aime parce qu'elle ne les reconnaît pas. Alors, elle pourrait revenir finir ce qu'elle a commencé et lui arracher les yeux pour avoir rompu sa promesse.

Donc, non, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

"Elle est attachée, donc elle ne peut blesser personne."

L'estomac de Daryl devient plus chaud que le soleil, la chaleur rampant comme un démon dans sa gorge et dans son visage.

"Tu l'as attachée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Un putain de chien ? Putain, Rick ?"

_Putain, Maggie ?_ C'est ce qu'il veut vraiment dire, mais il ne peut même pas la regarder. Depuis que Glenn accepte toutes les conneries que Rick raconte, Daryl ne leur prête plus attention.

Rick fronce les sourcils. "Tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle t'a fait ça au visage. _À__ toi._"

Il insiste sur le mot comme si c'était quelque chose d'important et soudain la chaleur dans les joues de Daryl n'est plus de la colère mais bien autre chose et il détourne le visage pour regarder la dure à cuire. Peut-être que Beth a juste besoin de quelque chose d'assez spécial, assez réel pour la faire revenir.

Sa sœur n'était pas assez bien, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Rick a tort, plus que tort avec les conneries qu'il essaie d'insinuer. S'il était la chose spéciale dont elle avait besoin pour revenir ?

Alors ils n'ont pas de chance parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas plus qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même. Quand Michonne entre dans la pièce, il lève les yeux des mains de Judith et il la donne à Carol. Il doit être capable de combattre du coté de Beth. On dirait que personne d'autre ne le fera.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" lâche-t-il.

Michonne le fixe avec de grands yeux entendus qui lui donnent l'impression qu'elle a traversé sa poitrine et lui a arraché la colonne vertébrale. "Rien d'inattendu."

Daryl hoche la tête, même s'il savait que Michonne ne pouvait pas être celle qui lui aurait apporté une étincelle de reconnaissance. Peut-être que Judith le pourra, mais il ne connaît pas cette version de Beth et ne veut pas prendre de risque avec le bébé.

Il déteste penser à elle comme ça, mais il ne s'est pas ramolli. Beth pourrait tuer n'importe qui et il ne la connaît pas assez. Elle pourrait tuer la dure à cuire juste pour sortir d'ici.

"Laisse-moi la voir."

"Tu viens de la voir et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé", répond Michonne.

Il s'avance avec un air renfrogné avant que Rick ne l'interrompe. "Laissez-le faire. C'est le dernier avec qui elle était. Ça pourrait aider."

Ils savent tous les deux que non, mais il se moque des conneries que Rick peut dire, du moment qu'il la rejoint.

Il refuse de regarder qui que ce soit lorsqu'il se tourne vers le couloir. "Où est-elle ?"

"La chambre avec le verrou", répond Maggie. Daryl hoche la tête en passant devant elle quand elle saisit son bras. "S'il te plaît, Daryl, essaie tout."

Il est si fatigué qu'il laisse ses yeux rencontrer les siens et il déteste tout ce qu'il y voit. L'espoir, la croyance que lui seul peut tirer Beth de l'espace vide qu'il a vu derrière ses yeux. Il ne dit rien parce que tout ce qu'il peut penser ou dire, sera un mensonge. Ce n'est pas lui qui va la faire revenir, il doit juste s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Maggie le laisse partir et il monte les escaliers, passant devant son arbalète là où il l'avait laissée, près de la porte. Aucune idée de pourquoi il se porte volontaire pour se joindre à cette connerie, mais il doit le faire. Il le doit, c'est tout. Il lui doit bien ça. Il est arrivé trop tard la dernière fois et il est plus que probable que cette fois aussi, mais il faut qu'il la voie.

Les escaliers sont raides mais ils ne font pas de bruit quand il les monte. La moquette devient de plus en plus sale à mesure qu'il pose son pied, essayant de faire du bruit pour qu'elle sache qu'il arrive. Les voix se sont calmées en bas et il sait que c'est parce qu'ils veulent entendre ce qu'il va lui dire.

Ça n'arrivera pas parce qu'il ne sera pas une mauviette qui garde la porte ouverte au cas où elle s'en prendrait à lui. Il ne souffle même pas quand il arrive à la porte en écoutant. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû amener l'arbalète avec lui : elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus. Même si ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'elle est encore plus maigre qu'avant. Pas comme s'il s'en servirait sur elle non plus.

Il ne reculera pas maintenant, alors il tourne le verrou et ouvre la porte. Les lumières sont allumées, ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas et le déconcerte un peu. Il lui semblait que les fantômes ne devraient se trouver que dans l'obscurité, mais elle est là, sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre, se grattant la pommette. Ça lui retourne l'estomac, quand il voit ses ongles creuser plus profondément jusqu'à ce que ça saigne.

"Tu vas l'infecter comme ça, crois-moi, je le sais", murmure-t-il en fermant la porte.

Elle se tourne vers lui et putain, il ne dira rien à personne, mais la haine féroce avec laquelle elle le regarde lui fait mal au cœur. "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Gratter ses mains pour éviter son regard est tout ce qu'il trouve à faire. Il trouve ironique et déprimant qu'ils s'en prennent tous les deux à leurs cicatrices quand il vient pour effacer celles qu'ils partagent. "J'viens voir comment tu vas. M'assurer que tu vas bien."

"Non, c'est pas pour ça. Tu te sens coupable de m'avoir amenée comme une putain de criminelle dans un endroit où je ne veux pas être", siffle-t-elle.

Daryl l'observe à travers ses cheveux et déteste qu'elle le regarde si durement. Inébranlable. Le seul mouvement est celui de ses doigts : tapotant contre sa jambe. Il a vu Hershel le faire si souvent que c'est un peu comme s'il le regardait à nouveau. Toutes ces petites choses signifient qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose ?

"C'est ta maison. C'est le meilleur endroit pour toi."

"Je ne suis pas _elle_", souligne-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas un putain d'ange réincarné. Beth ? Elle est morte et vous délirez tous."

Il renifle parce qu'elle a raison.

"Qui es-tu alors ? Quel est ton nom ?"

Vraie question parce qu'il veut savoir, mais il ne sait pas s'il veut écouter le conte de fées qu'elle a inventé.

"Je n'ai pas de nom", chuchote-t-elle, un peu moins féroce et elle tourne à nouveau la tête alors, il peut vraiment respirer.

"Et tu penses que c'est normal ? Que tu n'aies pas de nom ?"

Elle hausse les épaules, passe les bras autour de ses genoux, elle est si petite. Ils ne l'ont pas encore nourrie ? Mais si. Il regarde sur le côté du lit et voit une assiette et un verre intactes. "Pas besoin d'un nom quand il n'y a personne pour le demander."

Il plisse les yeux parce que la lumière fait mal, mais aussi parce qu'il ne sait pas si elle dit la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle voyageait avec quelqu'un avant, quelqu'un qu'elle veut retrouver.

Il ne s'approche pas, même s'il en a envie. "Tu es seule depuis longtemps ?"

"Toujours", répond-elle immédiatement, puis elle le regarde et il s'avance. "Je me suis réveillée dans une tombe mal creusée. Je suis moi depuis ce moment."

Ne sois pas malade. Ne sois pas malade, putain. Ne la regarde pas. Mais c'est là quand même : elle rampe hors de sa tombe, les doigts sales de boue et les yeux énormes de peur. Il a creusé cette putain de tombe, à mains nues. Elle a raison : il n'a pas creusé profondément, il n'a pas pu. Le sol était dur à cause de la sécheresse et il n'avait que ses ongles pour creuser.

Peut-être qu'une partie de lui savait, voulait l'aider à s'en sortir quand elle en aurait besoin parce, n'allait-elle pas toujours revenir ? N'aurait-elle pas toujours cette troisième porte qu'aucun autre enculé au monde ne sait trouver ?

"J'imagine que je n'y ai pas consacré beaucoup d'efforts", murmure-t-il, jette le commentaire comme s'il ne signifiait rien du tout.

Elle plisse les yeux et il déteste ça, il déteste tout ce qui concerne son visage ; tout ce qu'il peut ressentir en lui parlant, c'est une bulle de haine qui monte dans son ventre pour cette créature qui veut juste le tourmenter en décidant de respirer.

"Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il déglutit et s'appuie contre la porte comme si elle allait emprisonner tous les sons du monde extérieur, empêcher que ses mots puissent atteindre sa grande sœur.

"Maggie t'aime et elle te veut auprès d'elle . Reste pour elle et pars si tu ne veux plus essayer."

Beth glisse sur ses pieds et il est presque sûr que le bois de la porte va se briser sous son poids, il appuie si fort sur son dos, la poignée s'enfonçant dans sa colonne vertébrale. Plus elle se rapproche, plus il s'appuie, se cachant derrière ses cheveux comme il le faisait quand son père s'approchait. Putain de merde. Il se redresse, expire, se rapproche d'elle.

Quand elle lève la main, il serre les dents, son foutu cerveau fatigué s'emballant. Elle va l'attaquer. Elle va s'envoler et il va devoir la faire redescendre. Sauf qu'elle fait quelque chose de bien pire. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue.

Daryl recule brutalement, l'embarras montant dans sa gorge au même moment, mais elle ne réagit pas, le regardant comme un enfant curieux, avec son regard vide. "Elle te manque tellement", chuchote-t-elle et ses yeux dérivent vers sa bouche.

Chaque particule qu'il inspire la touche en premier, dansant sur sa peau et ses vêtements comme s'il l'inhalait.

"Tu veux que je sois elle ? C'est ça ? Tu veux que je reste dans une maison de poupée avec toi ? C'était un bon coup ? Elle t'a bien sucé ?" Elle halète dramatiquement et sourit. "Je parie qu'elle t'a laissé la prendre par derrière, hein ? Vous, les bouseux, vous ne savez que baiser fort, hein ? Penché sur le canapé de ta maman pendant que ton frère ronfle dans l'autre pièce de ta sale petite caravane ? C'est ce que tu veux de moi, Daryl ?"

Les railleries et moqueries se déversent de sa bouche et le frappent à chaque fois comme une aiguille dans le globe oculaire, cette douleur aiguë et brûlante juste sous sa peau qui démange, mais qu'on ne peut pas toucher à moins de vouloir déchirer ses propres tendons pour l'atteindre.

_Ignore ça_. Sa mère chuchote, quand elle lui demandait de s'entendre avec Merle. _C'est juste pour se mettre dans ta peau_. Bien sûr qu'elle est sous sa putain de peau, tirant sur ses veines et ses artères comme une putain de marionnettiste. Elle le contrôle maintenant, alors qu'il tend le bras brutalement et arrache sa main de son visage, en respirant fort.

Beth halète et c'est dingue, tellement dingue de voir une étincelle s'allumer dans les espaces vides de ses yeux. De l'excitation. La luxure. "J'ai touché un point sensible, hein ? Ça devait être une bonne chatte. Tu veux goûter ?" Elle murmure la dernière phrase en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Daryl se débarrasse du poignet de Beth la faisant trébucher et ouvre brutalement la porte, la laissant déverrouillée alors qu'il s'enfuit dans les escaliers, le rire de Beth résonnant jusqu'en bas. Il ne parle à personne lorsqu'il attrape son arbalète, ouvre le porte et que Rick sort en criant après lui.

Il ne regarde pas en arrière en descendant les marches du porche, il ne jette pas un seul coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la lumière vive d'une fenêtre à l'étage et ne prête pas une once d'attention à l'ombre qui se divise sur le ciment devant lui, ni à la silhouette à la fenêtre et à sa bouche souriante.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Iamstacie **: merci pour ta review. En effet, cette histoire change un peu de ce qui ce fait habituellement quand il s'agit de Beth. La plupart que j'ai lues changent quelque chose à l'histoire pour qu'elle ne soit pas tuée : pas de zombies au funérarium, Dawn tire mais ne la touche pas... Là, l'histoire est respectée... et continue à l'être par la suite, plus ou moins...

Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre suivant. Bon dimanche et à mercredi.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il ne dort pas.

Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est réfléchir. Quand il prend une douche, quand il regarde son corps meurtri dans le miroir, quand il se couche. Il réfléchit, son cerveau fait tic-tac encore et encore comme s'il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Pensant à avant.

Pas seulement parce qu'il est plus âgé qu'elle et qu'il avait un semblant de vie avant tout ce bazar. Il pense à Merle. Il pense au moment où Merle est revenu pour lui, quand ils ont tabassé leur père. Ce dernier était couché sur Daryl quand la porte s'était ouverte et Merle l'avait frappé à la tête avec sa bouteille de bière.

C'est la première fois que Daryl a réalisé à quel point son frère était grand. De grandes mains et des bras volumineux, fléchis quand il marchait. La première fois de sa vie, qu'il s'est rendu compte à quel point ses propres bras étaient forts, à quel point son coup de poing sonnait fort sur le visage de son père. Les combats lui manquent.

Ça lui manque de frapper quelqu'un alors qu'il s'est bourré comme un coing avec de la bière de merde dans des bars de merde où lui et Merle ont baisé à droite à gauche. Ça lui manque de savoir si le gars qu'il a fait voler va se relever, nettoyer le désordre sur son visage, monter dans son camion et rentrer à la maison.

Ça lui manque de retrouver Merle et de prendre une pizza sur le chemin du retour au motel. Il réfléchit, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus sûr d'être vraiment réveillé ou qu'il glisse dans un sommeil de merde rempli de réflexions parce que son cerveau n'arrive pas à fermer sa gueule.

Il en arrive à un point où il rêve éveillé, allongé dans le noir avec son dos qui brûle de la dernière raclée de son père.

_"Sois un putain d'homme. Dis-toi que tu es un Dixon."_

Parce qu'il pleurait. Il a pleuré toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit malade, le cœur endolori pour sa mère et Merle, quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Si seul, si perdu, si vide et quand il se réveille à l'aube d'un nouveau jour, il sait qu'il ne peut pas laisser Beth pourrir. Elle l'a foutu en l'air hier soir.

La façon dont elle lui a parlé, les choses qu'elle a dites, l'absence totale de Beth en elle : toute cette timidité disparue, toute cette innocence enfantine enlevée. Beth ne lui aurait jamais dit de telles conneries, même pas pour rire. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils n'ont pas agi comme ça.

Ce qu'ils avaient... tout ce qu'ils avaient, était pur, innocent et était entièrement à elle. Maintenant, elle est partie, et toute cette bienveillance, toute cette innocence de cœur ont disparu aussi. Maintenant, elle est sale et vulgaire, elle parle comme les filles des caravanes parmi lesquelles il a été élevé et il déteste ça.

Mais le fait est qu'il ne peut pas la laisser seule. Pas quand il connaît cette douleur profonde, sait ce qu'est la solitude qui s'accroche à l'âme. Bien qu'il le sache, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut l'accepter. Il ne veut pas être celui qui s'en prend à elle, il ne veut pas être celui qu'elle piétine, parce qu'elle va le faire, il le sait.

Parfois, ce sera juste pour être une petite garce et parfois non. Parfois, elle ne saura même pas ce qu'elle fait ou à quel point elle lui piétine le cœur. Comme quand elle a dit à Maggie qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'ils cherchaient tous et qu'il n'y avait rien : pas de culpabilité, pas de chagrin, pas de compassion, juste de la brutalité.

Il ne veut pas la voir, mais sa putain de conscience ne veut pas qu'il la quitte. Il sait qu'elle n'est plus là. Il est au courant. Il ne peut pas lui tourner le dos. Alors il se lève et sort.

"Daryl, qu'as-tu fait ?" demande Carol en se dépêchant de descendre les marches du porche de chez Maggie et Glenn.

Il fronce les sourcils à cause de l'éclat aveuglant du soleil. "Hein ?"

"Maggie, elle a parlé à B-"

"Daryl Dixon, fils de pute !" hurle Maggie, le son couvert par le claquement de la porte moustiquaire du porche.

Il est déjà rentré chez lui avec des mots comme ceux-là, toute sa putain de vie, mais il a oublié tout ce qu'il a fait de mal depuis que la vie s'est éteinte, alors il reste tranquille et attend de voir ce qui se passe. Maggie s'avance en trombe, le bras levé et le gifle.

"Maggie !" Crie Carol. "Ça suffit !"

"C'est loin d'être assez ! Comment as-tu pu !? Tu essaies de la retourner contre moi avant même que j'aie eu une chance !?"

Il touche sa lèvre qui est fendue. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Tu lui as dit que j'avais laissé des messages pour Glenn, mais pas pour elle ! Maintenant elle ne veut plus me connaître et c'est ta faute !"

On s'en fout de ça.

"Daryl..." plaide Carol, les yeux plissés. "Viens avec moi, on va arranger cette lèvre."

"Non", la snobe-t-il, faisant un pas vers Maggie. "Tu sais à quel point t'as eu tort de faire ça, C'est pour ça que ce qu'elle t'a dit fait si mal", crache-t-il.

Maggie lève les yeux au ciel et pince les lèvres. Rick descend les marches du porche en courant avec Glenn, mais Daryl ne les regarde même pas.

"Tu la veux pour toi tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais quelques doutes, mais maintenant je sais ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?" siffle-t-elle

Glenn saisit son bras et la tire en arrière. "Maggie, arrête. Elle regarde."

À l'unisson, comme une meute de loups, ils se tournent vers Beth, debout à la porte d'entrée.

"Tu l'as laissée sortir ?" demande-t-il, à quiconque veut bien répondre.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je la gardais enfermée ", dit Maggie alors qu'elle marche vers Beth, qui descend lentement les marches du porche. "Beth, chérie..."

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça", renvoie-t-elle à Maggie. "Je veux aller avec Daryl."

"Hein ?"

"Quoi ?" s'exclament en même temps Daryl et Maggie et il déteste la sensation de chaleur et de raideur de son visage. Elle veut venir avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre hier soir et ce matin ? Sauf si elle pense... mais il ne peut pas dire ça devant les autres.

"On n'est pas... ce que Maggie t'a fait croire qu'on était..." hésite-t-il et ne la quitte pas des yeux.

"Je sais," répond-elle. "Mais je ne veux pas être ici."

"Beth", murmure Maggie tandis que sa sœur passe devant elle et se dirige vers lui, la gorge serrée de larmes.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !" hurle Beth, tournant sur ses talons pour faire face à sa sœur. "Je ne suis pas elle ! Et je ne veux pas être avec toi parce que tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Daryl a déjà quelqu'un et c'est la seule personne que je veux voir. Si tu m'arrêtes, je m'en vais."

Il déteste à quel point ça la met en colère, à quel point elle y croit. Mais il sait ce que c'est que de détester un nom : il essaie de se débarrasser de Dixon depuis des années. Si elle ne veut pas s'appeler Beth, il ne l'appellera pas Beth. Si elle veut venir avec lui, elle le fera.

Il ne la laissera pas partir. Rick attire son regard et lui fait un signe de tête déterminé. _C'est à toi de choisir. C'est de ta faute_. Il hoche la tête à son tour. Il sera ce qu'elle a besoin qu'il soit. Si ça veut dire qu'elle reste.

Maggie ne répond pas à Beth qui se retourne vers lui les yeux nerveux. "Je peux venir avec toi, non ?"

La nuit dernière est là, entre eux, mais il acquiesce. Elle continue de marcher et il se retourne pour la suivre, laissant le groupe derrière lui.

Après un très long moment de silence où il reste plongé dans ses pensées et se laisse guider par son corps, elle parle.

"Je suis désolée pour la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais des trucs comme ça. Parfois, je … je ne sais pas ce qui me prend."

Il veut grommeler et écarter ce qu'elle dit parce que ça ressemble à des conneries psychologiques dans lesquelles il n'a pas le droit de plonger. Il faut un diplôme et une toute autre vie pour savoir comment soigner quelqu'un qui revient à la vie mais il ne peut pas la laisser en plan. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle le suit et, pour une raison ou une autre, elle a pris cette décision elle-même.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait – même s'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il voulait – en dehors de voir Beth à nouveau en vie, mais cela signifie qu'il peut garder un œil sur elle. Hier soir, ce n'étaient que des mots et même s'il sait mieux que quiconque à quelle profondeur la langue peut couper, il n'est pas sûr non plus qu'elle puisse aller plus loin.

Ça n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger de lui arracher la peaux avec ses ongles, rien ne dit qu'elle ne va pas prendre un couteau et réessayer. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de le faire. Elle n'est pas prisonnière ici et si elle veut partir, il ne l'arrêtera pas, mais il ne la laissera pas partir seule.

C'est un tout autre monde auquel il ne veut pas penser en ce moment, mais c'est quand même l'option qu'elle veut : la liberté. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être violent à moins qu'elle n'en ait envie et il n'est pas assez bête pour penser qu'elle n'en a pas envie

"T'as traversé beaucoup de choses, que tu sois Beth ou pas. T'es sortie de ta propre tombe sans aucun souvenir. J'ai compris."

Il ne la regarde pas, mais elle cherche ses yeux et il y a un petit sourire sur sa bouche. "Tu ne vas pas me poser de questions ?"

Il la regarde maintenant parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'idée d'où ils vont, mais ils sont en plein milieu de la place et ils attirent l'attention.

"J'en ai pas besoin. T'as rien à dire. T'as pas de souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hésite en secouant la tête. "Parfois..." Rien d'autre ne sort et il ne la pousse pas, mais elle essaie encore. "Parfois je vois... des flashs ? Je ne sais pas. Des pièces du puzzle, mais je ne peux pas faire tout le puzzle."

Il respire profondément par le nez et conserve une expression neutre. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle perçoit parce qu'il ne veut pas répondre à des questions auxquelles il n'a pas ses propres réponses.

Elles sont mortes avec elle.

"Parfois je vois des chevaux et je sens le foin. Parfois, je vois des lumières floues... je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Parfois, j'entends une voix, mais je n'ai rencontré personne à qui elle appartienne. Elle me dit bonne nuit... ma p... ma p... Je sais pas. Je ne sais jamais."

Elle parle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même et les yeux de Daryl s'accrochent à elle un peu plus intensément quand elle s'énerve contre elle-même.

"Je ne comprends pas ! Ça n'est pas là !" crie-t-elle, la main levée et il ralentit, se demandant si elle va le frapper, mais elle ne le fait pas.

Elle se frappe elle-même.

Dure et cinglante dans la tempe, instantanément, une marque rouge apparaît sur sa peau pâle.

"Beth !" crie-t-il en lui serrant le poignet.

"Arrête ça ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Arrête ça !" crie-t-elle.

Un groupe d'enfants lèvent les yeux de leur marelle et Daryl se tourne vers Beth, essayant de l'entraîner vers une ruelle.

"Hé, hé, hé. Désolé, j'avais oublié. Tu m'as fait peur, gamine. Allez, c'est bon. C'est « ma p'tite poule»*. Ton père t'appelait « ma p'tite poule». Euh, Beth. Hershel appelait Beth, « ma p'tite poule»."

Beth s'immobilise et Daryl a le souffle coupé face au feu dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se transforme en larmes étincelantes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle le fixe longtemps et quand elle parle, elle a mal à la gorge.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. Daryl, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure."

Putain, il ne sait pas comment faire ça. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il veut l'emmener voir Denise, elle doit savoir quoi faire, mais Beth ne laissera personne d'autre la harceler comme si elle était tarée. S'il déconne, elle va s'enfuir.

"Parce que tu" se corrige-t-il rapidement. "Parce que le père de Beth est mort. Il n'est plus là."

Elle le regarde encore un moment et il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'a pas la moindre idée et il se sent inutile. Au bout d'un moment, il lui lâche lentement les mains et elle s'essuie les joues. Des gloussements l'arrachent à ses yeux et il regarde le groupe d'enfants.

"Regarde comme elle a l'air mal en point", murmure un petit garçon grassouillet à son ami.

"Hé !" éclate Daryl. "Casse-toi, bordel."

Ils gémissent comme des chiens et se dispersent. Une petite fille lui jette un coup d'œil avec de grands yeux effrayés et tout ce qu'il voit, c'est lui en train de regarder son père. Il déteste ça, putain. Il doit la sortir de la rue avant que l'un d'eux n'explose.

"Allez, tu as faim ?" demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, le visage mouillé et dur. Ils recommencent à marcher jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il a prise pour lui. Pas vraiment petite, pas du tout, même, mais c'est la plus petite qu'ils avaient et il ne voulait pas vivre avec quelqu'un. Il y a quand même une chambre d'amis.

"Daryl ?" murmure-t-elle derrière son épaule, à la traîne.

Il grogne pour dire qu'il écoute tout en gardant un œil aux alentours. Il n'y a plus de gosses qui la font se sentir merdique.

"Pourquoi tu m'as appelée « gamine »?"

La question l'arrête presque. Il ne sait pas vraiment. Il en est à un point où il ne veut plus l'appeler « gamine » parce qu'elle est plus que ça, mais il ne veut pas entrer dans les détails, alors il hausse les épaules.

"J'sais pas."

"Eh bien, de toute façon... peux-tu m'appeler « gamine » au lieu de «_ elle _» ? S'il te plaît ?"

Ils arrivent aux marches du porche de sa maison et il la regarde par-dessus son épaule. Son visage est sec et sa bouche figée, mais derrière le vide dans ses yeux, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle attend de lui.

"Oui," marmonne-t-il.

Son sourire est larmoyant mais ferme comme son regard vers la maison. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire à manger ? Je meurs de faim."

* * *

* Saison 2, épisode 11 : Doodle bug

.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Habituellement, Daryl Dixon n'est pas du genre à se tourmenter: il reste assez de gens dans le monde pour continuer ce que son père a commencé quand il était enfant, mais quand il voit les pieds de porc* dans son placard, c'est la première chose qu'il attrape.

Il ne devrait pas.

Pas seulement pour sa santé mentale, mais parce que c'est sournois : Beth lui fait confiance plus qu'à n'importe quel membre du groupe pour ne pas l'appeler Beth, pour ne pas lui mettre la pression et maintenant il lui donne des objets qui pourraient déclencher quelque chose. Ça pourrait déclencher cette gifle qu'elle s'est donnée tout à l'heure et il ne veut pas de ça.

Pourtant, il les prend et les lui offre d'une main tremblante comme si ce n'était rien, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire. Il va ensuite au frigo pour prendre du jus d'orange et ne pas avoir à la regarder.

Beth lui arrache l'assiette de la main comme un chien affamé, mais le temps qu'il mette le jus dans un verre et qu'il le pousse sur le comptoir, elle regarde toujours les pieds de porc. Son ventre se serre et il doit continuer à la regarder, même quand il ne le veut pas.

Finalement, elle lui jette un coup d'œil et lui offre un petit sourire. "Merci. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai faim."

Il ne veut pas que ça fasse mal, mais ça fait mal et il doit encore détourner le regard. Ça le met en colère, même s'il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il a assez de choses à lui faire manger pour ne pas avoir à lui offrir cet en-cas de péquenaud qui ne signifie rien pour elle et tout pour lui.

"T'as besoin de quelque chose ?" murmure-t-il.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil pendant qu'elle mange et fronce les sourcils. "On dirait que tu vas sortir..."

"En effet", dit-il, en essayant d'attraper son propre pied de porc juste parce qu'il ne veut pas la regarder. "J'ai des trucs à faire."

"Tu ne restes pas... à la maison ?" chuchote-t-elle.

Il la regarde, maintenant, la nourriture dans la bouche, en répondant : "J'suis de garde aujourd'hui. T'es pas obligée de venir. Tu peux rester ici. Te laver. Manger. Peu importe."

Beth continue à mâcher, ses yeux mangeant tout son visage. "Tu me laisseras toute seule ? Et si je m'enfuis ? Ou blesse quelqu'un ?"

"J'te fais confiance." Il hausse les épaules.

"Tu fais confiance à Beth", rejette-t-elle. "Tu ne me connais pas."

"J'te connaîtrai bientôt, si tu restes dans l'coin."

Elle grommelle et il prend un autre pied de porc, le soulevant pour qu'elle le voie alors qu'il dit, "un pour la route".

"Daryl !" appelle-t-elle.

Il se tourne vers elle depuis la porte de la cuisine, ça le démange de sortir. "Mm ?"

"Peux-tu me ramener des vêtements ? Pas besoin que ça soit à la bonne taille, juste... n'importe quoi."

Il hoche la tête et s'en va.

* * *

"Comment va-t-elle ?" marmonne doucement Carol en s'approchant de lui.

Daryl la laisse s'accrocher à son bras parce qu'il sait au fond de lui qu'il a besoin de réconfort. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il plisse les yeux face au soleil. "J'sais pas. Elle est différente. Il n'y a pas de Beth, il n'y a rien, juste une petite fille perdue. Maggie doit arrêter de lui mettre la pression et d'espérer aussi."

Ils marchent ensemble jusqu'au mur où il prend sa garde aujourd'hui.

"Elle me fait penser à toi."

Daryl secoue la tête en la regardant. "D'quoi tu parles ?"

Sauf que, Carol ne sait pas que Beth s'est frappée parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner sa tête correctement et elle ne sait pas qu'il a utilisé une cigarette pour se brûler la peau parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus faire fonctionner ses émotions correctement.

Carol sourit doucement, calmement. "Elle t'imite, tu sais. Ses petits coups de menton et ses "j'sais pas". Elle est comme un oisillon qui suit sa mère."

"Tu lui as parlé ?" demande-t-il avec une légère surprise.

Si quelqu'un était assez courageux, ce serait Carol.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Un petit peu. Juste pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle n'avait pas une blessure qui avait besoin de points."

Daryl fronce les sourcils à mesure qu'ils s'approchent du portail sachant qu'ils vont bientôt devoir se séparer. "Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'être recousue ?"

Carol lâche son bras et se tourne vers lui. "Daryl, on a enterré Beth il y a presque six mois. Tu ne crois pas qu'il lui est arrivé des choses durant cette période ?"

Il fronce les sourcils, ses tripes se serrent. "Tu crois que je devrais lui demander ?"

"Je pense que tu devrais essayer." Carol sourit. "Elle ne veut pas être Beth, alors découvre qui elle est."

"C'est juste..." il expire fortement et se passe la main sur le visage. "C'est bizarre, putain."

"Je sais." Carol saisit son bras et passe son pouce sur sa peau. "Mais tu dois essayer. Tu as la chance d'être celui en qui elle a confiance."

"Chanceux", Daryl renifle, jette un coup d'œil au mur.

"Oui. _Chanceux_", souligne Carol. "Trouve ce dont elle a besoin et aide-la."

"J'essaie."

"Je sais, mon poussin**" Elle sourit. "Maintenant vas-y, tu es en retard."

Il la repousse du bras parce qu'il ne veut plus de câlin. "Merci." Alors qu'il se retourne pour partir, il se souvient de la demande de Beth. "Carol !"

Elle s'arrête alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. "Ouais ?"

"Peux-tu lui trouver quelques vêtements ?"

Carol sourit. "Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe."

Il grimace. "Juste... fais attention. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus."

Elle revient rapidement et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Daryl Dixon, il y a tellement plus en toi que ce que tu laisses voir aux gens."

* * *

Quand son quart de garde de trois heures sur le mur est terminé, il prend aussi celui de Malek, se rajoutant encore quatre heures. Il est fatigué. Il n'a pas bien dormi depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir, mais une partie de lui ne veut pas dormir. Il dort toujours bien avant de faire des cauchemars.

Le truc, c'est que d'habitude, les cauchemars, c'était à propos d'_elle_. Maintenant qu'elle est de retour, qu'elle est là, il ne veut pas voir ce que son cerveau peut lui fabriquer comme nouvel enfer. Il n'arrête pas de se remémorer la façon dont elle s'est giflée plus tôt dans la journée et chaque fois, ça lui fait mal au ventre.

Peu importe ce qu'il lui a dit à propos de la confiance, il était sûr qu'elle allait se faire du mal, alors, quand Carol est revenue pour lui dire qu'elle avait laissé Beth avec des vêtements neufs et une brosse à dents, il s'est calmé. Carol a dit qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle semblait normale.

Elle n'a pas grand-chose à faire à la maison, mais elle n'est pas prête à être mise sur le tableau de service pour le travail. Elle a besoin de temps pour s'adapter. Il espère juste que tout son temps libre ne l'amènera pas à tester jusqu'à quel point elle peut se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

Presque huit heures plus tard, il fait sombre et froid. Ses yeux le démangent et son estomac grogne, alors il ne prend pas le quart de garde de deux heures de Rick, mais il s'arrête quand celui-ci touche son épaule.

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

Daryl hausse les épaules. "J'y suis pas retourné. Carol a dit qu'elle allait bien."

Rick jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le mur, une main sur la hanche et l'autre frottant sa barbe. "Tu crois qu'on devrait lui donner des trucs à faire ?"

Daryl y a réfléchi. Garder un œil sur elle l'empêcherait de se poser des questions toutes les cinq secondes, mais il secoue la tête.

"Elle est pas prête. Ça fait qu'une nuit, Rick, et elle a été difficile. Maggie n'a pas aidé."

Rick soupire et le regarde avec des yeux fatigués. "Tu ne penses pas que ce serait dur si c'était Merle ?"

"J'n'ai pas abandonné Merle", siffle-t-il. "J'n'ai pas choisi une nana plutôt qu'mon frère. Maggie a choisi Glenn. Je l'sais, tu l'sais. Elle a laissé Beth pourrir !"

"Baisse d'un ton", siffle Rick. "C'est ton avis, d'accord ? Combien de fois penses-tu pouvoir perdre quelqu'un ? Maggie a mal et elle est enceinte. Ne la stresse pas."

"J'la stresse pas." Il tourne la tête et crache. "Personne ne stresse Maggie à part Maggie."

"Seulement... essaie de parler à Beth. Vois si elles peuvent réessayer."

Daryl ronchonne. "J'promets rien."

Rick grogne dédaigneusement. "Fiche le camp et arrête de faire des doubles gardes. Tu n'es pas une machine."

Daryl grommelle de nouveau en retournant vers chez lui et la fille qui n'a pas cessé de mettre son monde à l'envers.

* * *

* Dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 4, Daryl et Beth trouvent des pieds de porc dans la placard du funérarium.

** Saison 4, épisode1, Carol appelle Daryl « mon poussin », Pookie en V.O.

* * *

Bonne journée et à dimanche.


	8. Chapitre 8

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Quand il arrive à la porte d'entrée, la main serrée autour de la poignée, il hésite à entrer. Il y a tellement d'énergie en Beth ces derniers temps. Sa mort, sa renaissance, ce qu'elle a été, est et sera. Il ne sait pas comment être ce dont elle a besoin. Il n'est pas médecin, il n'a pas de diplôme.

Il n'a pas l'intelligence ou les mots pour l'apaiser et il ne se ment pas à lui-même : il y a une petite part de ressentiment dans ses tripes parce que c'est lui qui doit l'aider. Il faut que ce soit lui qui s'occupe d'elle parce qu'elle s'est accrochée à lui. Il a déjà dû le faire pour sa mère quand elle était battue.

Il a dû le faire pour Merle parce qu'il était accro à ce qu'il sniffait. Il a dû le faire pour son père quand il n'y avait qu'eux et que son arthrite est apparue. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de couper Daryl à l'oreille. Mais il en a marre de soutenir les gens, il n'a plus ça en lui.

Quelqu'un d'autre devrait l'aider, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il veut juste vieillir. Que sa vieille âme accompagne son vieux corps et capitule. Mais il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire. S'il ne la ramène pas, personne d'autre ne le fera. Daryl inspire un grand coup et ouvre la porte d'entrée, posant son arbalète à côté de la porte qu'il referme.

"Gamine?"

Silence.

"Gamine ?"

Encore plus de silence.

La prise de conscience, tel un picotement, roule le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas libre de partir quand elle le voulait. Elle peut aller et venir à sa guise, tant qu'elle ne passe pas le portail. Sauf que Carol a dit qu'elle allait bien il y a presque cinq heures maintenant. C'est cinq heures durant lesquelles, elle aurait pu le voler et partir.

Ce sera aussi de sa faute parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui-même et qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à s'occuper d'elle. Il ne l'a pas aidée à s'installer, il est juste parti.

Peut-être qu'elle dort. Il passe l'angle du mur et regarde dans le salon, mais elle n'est pas là et quand il va à la cuisine, elle n'y est pas non plus. Le verre de ce matin est dans l'évier et quand il vérifie les placards, tout est encore là. Si elle était partie, il est sûr qu'elle aurait pris quelque chose à manger.

Mieux encore, le frigo est aussi tel qu'il l'a laissé et rien ne manque, non pas qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'elle prendrait. Alors il se dirige vers l'étage. Il n'a pas beaucoup de vêtements, mais peut-être qu'elle en a pris. Il n'y a plus de stéréotypes sexuels. Si elle voulait prendre quelques-unes de ses chemises pour s'enfuir, ça ne choquerait personne sur son chemin.

Il va d'abord dans sa chambre, vérifie ses affaires, mais tout est là. Puis il va dans l'autre chambre où elle a pu aller faire la sieste. Pas là non plus. Puis il remarque la lumière qui passe sous la porte de la salle de bains. C'est l'une de ces salles de bains communes qui relie sa chambre à la chambre d'amis, il y a donc trois façons distinctes d'y entrer.

Il est déjà dans la chambre d'amis, alors il frappe. "Gamine ?"

C'est fermé à clé.

La peur lui fait mal à l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est enfermée dans une salle de bain, elle s'est ouvert les veines et à l'époque, elle n'était pas aussi mal en point. Ça fait des heures. Des heures depuis qu'il a envoyé quelqu'un la voir. C'est un putain d'idiot. Elle revient d'entre les morts et il la laisse seule parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir ?

Putain de merde. Il essaie de procéder à l'inventaire de la pièce. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une salle de bains bien fournie, mais elle a tout ce qu'il faut. Elle a des rasoirs et c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. Elle pète la coque en plastique et elle obtient une petite lame tranchante pour entailler ses poignets.

Il cogne son poing contre la porte. "Beth !"

Toujours rien. La sueur lui coule sur le front et il file à travers la chambre jusqu'au couloir, frappant à la porte, mais c'est aussi verrouillé. Il dérape jusqu'à sa chambre et celle-là aussi est fermée à clé.

"Beth !"

C'est comme si tout recommençait. Même sa voix sonne pareil. La même peur étranglée que quand il a poursuivi cette voiture toute la nuit, en criant son nom. Le cœur dans sa putain de gorge, il oriente son épaule vers la porte et la percute, la faisant trembler dans l'encadrement.

Ça ne bouge pas, mais la peur l'emporte sur la douleur dans son bras et il la heurte à nouveau, cognant si fort la porte qu'elle grince, tremble et finalement claque, s'ouvre en grand. Ses yeux tombent droit sur la baignoire. Des cheveux blonds qui flottent. Putain, elle s'est noyée. Elle s'est noyée.

Pilote automatique. Son cerveau s'arrête. Il ne réfléchit même pas, il bondit et la soulève comme il l'a fait pour Merle quand il avait fait une overdose.

"Daryl !" Beth tousse et entend Daryl lui dire qu'il est arrivé juste à temps, qu'il l'a sauvée. "Je suis toute nue !"

Les mots entrent par une oreille et ressortent par l'autre alors qu'il la tire hors du bain, jeans et chemise trempés, la peau de Beth pressée contre lui pendant qu'il vérifie ses bras, ses poignets, ses yeux.

"Daryl !" crie-t-elle, puis elle le gifle.

Il s'arrête et finit par comprendre ce qu'il voit. Beth, nue. Sa peau est blanche et crémeuse mais avec des contusions et des coupures, et quelques cicatrices qui pourraient être vieilles, parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait déjà vue nue, mais elles ont l'air neuves. Elles ont vraiment l'air récentes, mais pas auto-infligées.

Il a un aperçu de ses mamelons alors qu'elle cherche une serviette et l'enroule rapidement autour d'elle. "Je suis nue, sale pervers !"

"Bon sang, pourquoi t'étais sous l'eau !" Ce n'est même pas une question tellement il crie fort. "Je frappais à la porte et tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien entendu !"

"Je me détendais ! Tu ne te reposes pas dans ton putain de bain de temps en temps ? Merde, Daryl."

Elle enlève avec colère les cheveux, mouillés et emmêlés, de son visage et de ses épaules. Finalement, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Elle ne se tranchait pas les veines ou n'essayait pas de se noyer, elle prenait juste un putain de bain. Il est devenu fou et a défoncé la porte parce qu'elle prenait un bain.

"J'suis désolé", marmonne-t-il, les joues en feu. "J'pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas."

"La confiance règne !", murmure-t-elle en détournant la tête et en serrant la serviette autour de son corps.

"Beth..."

"Sors de là." Elle soupire et adoucit sa voix, ses yeux aussi humides que son visage. "S'il te plaît, sors de là."

Comme un chien, la queue entre les jambes, il se retourne et s'en va, rougissant de plus belle quand la porte refuse de se fermer car il en a cassé les charnières.

"Je la réparerai demain", chuchote-t-il d'un air penaud.

Beth ne lui répond pas et il retourne dans sa chambre, se déshabillant avec colère. Putain d'idiot ! A chaque fois, il faut qu'il déconne. _A chaque fois_. Il ne sait pas comment gérer cette merde.

Il n'arrête pas de regarder la porte qui mène à la salle de bains dans laquelle elle se trouve encore, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il pense qu'elle va faire irruption dans sa chambre. C'est parce qu'il n'entend rien. Rien que le silence.

Elle se cache.

Il l'a arrachée de la baignoire et lui a clairement montré qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour la laisser seule avec des objets pointus. Il la traite comme une enfant, comme quand ils couraient ensemble. Elle est morte et tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est de revenir au point de départ.

Ils étaient passés d'une sorte d'amitié merdique à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu de sa vie : ils se faisaient confiance. Et la balle, en lui traversant la tête, a tout détruit.

Retour à la case départ.

Après s'être changé, il traîne. Il se ment à lui-même et fait semblant d'avoir besoin de quelque chose dans sa chambre, prétend qu'il doit remettre la couverture sur son lit même s'il n'a jamais fait le lit depuis qu'il est là. Il essaie de l'entendre. Il est à l'écoute de n'importe quel son qui prouverait qu'elle a bougé.

Il l'a mise en colère, il le sait. Il l'a gênée aussi, en regardant son corps comme il l'a fait. Elle n'a probablement aucun souvenir que quelqu'un qui l'ait regardée comme ça. Ça doit être nouveau pour elle, un choc.

Comme quand il était enfant et que sa mère l'avait surpris dans la baignoire. Il avait hurlé son embarras jusqu'à ce que son père se rue dans la salle de bains et le frappe avec la pomme de douche parce qu'il était un petit con à la bouche trop bruyante. Le corps change : il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie ça. Beth n'a de souvenirs que depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée dans sa propre tombe.

Il ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu le temps de se montrer à qui que ce soit. Ces cicatrices qu'elle a aussi, il parie que c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie. Il se sent encore plus mal, sachant à quel point il déteste que quelqu'un voie sa propre chair et il se souvient aussi pourquoi il n'aime pas ça, pas elle.

Elle couvrait toujours les entailles sur ses poignets avec ses bracelets et ses perles. Il ne se souvient pas si elle les couvre toujours mais il parie qu'il y a une partie d'elle qui a honte en sachant qu'il l'a vue. Putain de merde. Il n'est qu'un putain de connard. Il doit faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

La bouffe.

Il meurt de faim et parie qu'elle aussi. Il pense à lui demander, mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne veut pas la forcer à lui parler, pas après l'avoir laissée vulnérable et bouleversée. Il descend les escaliers en courant, et va chercher la viande du cerf qu'il a chassé la dernière fois. Elle est sur le point de pourrir de toute façon, alors il faut qu'il l'utilise.

Il en reste assez pour en mettre dans un ragoût. Il n'est pas Carol, mais il cuisine de la viande depuis l'âge de dix ans. Il sait comment préparer un bon ragoût de cerf et il espère que la nourriture chaude fera du bien à Beth. Pendant qu'il prépare et découpe, il est à l'écoute. La porte ne se déverrouille pas, elle n'a donc pas dû sortir par sa chambre à lui.

Elle n'a aucune raison de la faire, mais parce que c'est la porte qu'il a défoncée, son visage est écarlate. Elle a dû passer par l'autre porte à la place. Ouais, le plancher de la chambre d'amis grince et puis il y a le bruit d'un tiroir qui claque, atténué par le plafond.

La maison est très calme et à chaque mouvement qui produit un son, il peut parfaitement l'imaginer en train de se déplacer. Du tiroir à la coiffeuse où elle est assise. Silence un moment, comme si elle se brossait les cheveux. Puis elle se relève, le lit grince comme si elle s'était assise pour s'habiller.

Le bruit de la serviette, donc il avait raison. C'est du bois massif à l'étage, ce qui est froid mais bruyant. Un frôlement sur le sol comme si elle ramassait la serviette puis retournait à la salle de bain. Sûrement au panier à linge qui déborde de ses affaires à lui. Ça le gêne soudainement qu'il n'ait pas nettoyé avant d'aller faire son service sur le mur.

Personne n'a vécu avec lui depuis longtemps. Après tant de temps à la prison et sur la route, c'est flippant de vivre seul, mais il a recommencé à être un porc. Bols sur le comptoir et poubelle qui déborde, lit non fait et boxers par terre. Merde. Laissant la nourriture cuire, il se dépêche de nettoyer le bazar en bas.

Plus il en fait, plus ça empire et plus il fait d'efforts. Ça lui prend plus de temps que prévu et quand il a fini, il pense à l'étage. C'est silencieux alors il s'aventure et nettoie sa chambre. Il pense à faire la salle de bain, mais il ne veut pas empiéter sur son espace au cas où elle ait laissé la porte de communication de la chambre d'amis ouverte.

Il redescend les escaliers, allume le feu et jette les couvertures froides sur le dos du canapé. Voilà. Propre et chaud pour quand elle descendra prendre son repas. Pensant au bonheur, il se souvient du pain qu'ils pourraient manger avec le ragoût.

Carol a commencé à en faire dernièrement. C'est pas génial, même si Carol est la meilleure cuisinière qu'il connaisse, mais elle n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effort et il n'est pas difficile, il ne l'a jamais été. Il sera meilleur avec le ragoût de toute façon. Il prend aussi deux cuillères, même s'il aime se servir de ses doigts pour mettre la viande dans sa bouche.

C'est plus rapide de cette façon et plus vite il mange, plus vite il se remplit. Il vaut mieux être prêt à ne pas avoir à manger. La nourriture n'est plus une garantie. Il place les bols sur des assiettes pour qu'elle ne se brûle pas et dispose du pain à côté avant d'aller s'installer en bas de l'escalier et d'écouter.

Pas de bruit.

Il ne veut pas à nouveau réagir excessivement, alors il essaie de calmer son pouls. "Gamine ?"

Seul le silence lui répond et ses entrailles se serrent à l'idée d'aller là-haut et d'essayer de la convaincre de manger. Il n'est pas patient et il sait qu'il va piquer une crise, déconner et lui dire de se débrouiller elle-même. Il est déjà agacé d'avoir joué le parfait homme au foyer.

De toute sa vie, il n'a jamais cuisiné pour personne d'autre que son père et Merle, mais ces péquenauds ne comptent pas.

"Ouais ?" demande doucement Beth.

Daryl est surpris qu'elle réponde, alors il met une minute à réagir. "T'as faim ?"

Le plancher grince et elle apparaît en haut de l'escalier. "Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la cuisine, mais je ne savais pas si tu cuisinerais pour moi."

"Pourquoi je ne te laisserais pas manger ?" Il fronce les sourcils.

Beth hausse les épaules, disparaissant dans un t-shirt et un sweat. Ils ressemblent à une tenue entreposée dans le garage de quelqu'un. Probablement celui de Carol. Ses doigts entortillent le t-shirt et même depuis le bas de l'escalier, il peut voir sa peau blanchir à cause de la tension avec laquelle elle tord le tissu et se coupe la circulation sanguine.

Il grimace presque. Ça ne fait pas mal ? On dirait qu'elle va faire exploser son doigt.

"Beth, allez, je sais que tu n'as rien mangé." Cette fois, il grimace. "Désolé. Gamine. Viens juste manger."

Son visage se tord en entendant le prénom, mais elle ne lui en veut pas pour ça et elle commence à descendre les escaliers. "Qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné ?"

"Ragoût de cerf. Très bon. Chaud."

Un sourire éclaire son visage avant de disparaître et pas seulement parce qu'il s'évanouit de son visage mais parce que tout devient noir.

"Daryl ?" couine-t-elle dans les ténèbres.

Il soupire. "Merde. Encore une autre putain de coupure de courant."


	9. Chapitre 9

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

"Il y a souvent des coupures de courant ?" demande Beth à côté de lui.

Daryl hoche la tête, réalisant alors qu'elle ne le verra pas dans le noir et grogne, fouillant le fond d'un tiroir à la lumière de la flamme de son briquet pour trouver quelques bougies. "Ça fonctionne grâce à un générateur. Il refoule de temps en temps."

"Ce sera long ?" le presse-t-elle et il prend note du frémissement dans sa voix.

"T'as peur du noir, gamine ?" demande-t-il doucement, sans lever pas les yeux du tiroir.

"Te moque pas de moi", siffle-t-elle.

Daryl lève la regarde, ses doigts se refermant autour de deux grosses bougies au fond du tiroir. "J'me moque pas. J'ai eu peur du noir jusqu'à dix ans. Jusqu'à ce que Merle m'enferme dehors et que j'dorme dans les bois."

Beth fronce les sourcils même s'il lui a déjà raconté cette histoire, elle ne s'en souvient pas.

"Merle ?" C'est tout ce qu'elle demande.

"Mon frère. Mort maintenant."

"Oh," souffle-t-elle doucement.

Il déteste ce mot. Il se détourne brusquement et allume la bougie, puis l'incline pour faire couler la cire sur la surface du comptoir pour l'y coller.

"Pourquoi tu vas pas manger ? La bouffe va refroidir. Le feu est allumé. Tu pourras y voir pendant que j'chercherai d'autres bougies."

Beth hésite et il réalise qu'elle a vraiment peur du noir. La Beth qu'il connaissait, n'avait pas peur. Mais la Beth qu'il connaissait n'était pas sortie de sa propre tombe.

"Je t'attendrai", murmure-t-elle doucement, si près qu'il peut sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il allume la bougie et descend le couloir, répétant le processus sur la table sous le miroir en bas des escaliers.

C'est là qu'on frappe à la porte.

Beth couine et il l'attrape automatiquement. Non pas pour la faire taire ou la blesser, mais pour la réconforter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il la sert trop fort et qu'elle doit se sentir gênée, ce qui est confirmé quand son corps se raidit un peu plus.

"Il y a quelqu'un..., je... je ne sais pas."

La laissant près de la bougie allumée, il traverse les quelques mètres qui mènent à la porte et l'ouvre. Tous les lampadaires sont éteints, alors il a du mal à voir qui est là, mais la bougie illumine le visage de Rick avec Judith dans ses bras.

Merde, ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Rick a eu une garde de deux heures et a pu rentrer chez lui avant de venir. Il fait la cuisine et le ménage comme une meuf depuis presque trois heures ?

Avoir Beth dans les parages, c'est retirer tous ses fusibles et les recâbler. C'est ce qui était arrivé auparavant même s'il n'en était pas sûr, alors, il n'avait rien dit.

La plus grosse erreur de sa putain de vie.

"Hey,'' salue Rick, les yeux tournés vers Beth, sortant Daryl de ses pensées. "J'ai apporté des bougies. J'en ai plein."

"Merci", grogne Daryl, puis il recule en lui prenant les bougies.

«"Hey, B-'' Daryl met un coup de coude dans les côtes de Rick avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe et ce dernier tousse, se reprenant rapidement. "Hey, Daryl t'a déjà nourrie ?"

Daryl observe les grands yeux de Beth et ses cheveux dorés dans la lumière de la bougie. Ils ne sont pas attachés, encore mouillés après son bain, et tombent comme ceux d'une sirène le long de ses côtes.

Avec ses lèvres douces et ses grands yeux, elle ressemble à une version vivante de cette princesse Disney...

Raiponce.

Il a appris ça de sa tante Polly quand elle venait chez lui. Son mari la battait aussi, sauf qu'ils avaient une petite fille, Dana, qui recevait plus qu'un coup de poing au visage de la part de son père.

Il gardait toujours le souvenir de la grande bouche de Polly, mais il se trompait, maintenant il a grandi. C'était l'enflure de sa mâchoire cassée.

Il aimait Polly parce que quand elle a découvert ce que son mari faisait à sa fille, elle s'est défendue. Elle lui a cassé les doigts et s'est enfuie.

Quand sa mère a découvert que son père les battait lui et Merle ? Elle a soupiré et dit : "_Chéri, c'est ce que font les hommes quand ils ont eu une vie difficile comme ton père. Ne te mets pas en travers de son chemin._"

"Nous allions manger'' répond doucement Beth, timidement, tirant Daryl de ses pensées.

Bien, il ne veut pas s'y perdre.

Beth ne sait pas quoi penser de Rick, car ils ont eu peu d'interactions. Daryl soupire intérieurement.

Il sait qu'elle a besoin de ce genre de choses. Ils ne peuvent pas la garder enfermée à la maison pour le reste de sa vie.

"On a de la réserve, si t'as pas encore mangé", marmonne Daryl.

Rick le regarde avec surprise. C'est pas comme si Daryl organisait des dîners tous les jours de la semaine.

"Tu en as assez pour Judy ?" lui demande Rick, en la laissant serrer son doigt.

Daryl acquiesce. "Y'en a assez."

"Très bien, alors", répond Rick. "Pas besoin de servir. Je vais le faire."

Il passe Judith à Daryl, qui la cale contre sa poitrine.

"Mince, tu deviens lourde, petite dure à cuire'' la taquine-t-il alors que Rick le dépasse pour servir le ragoût.

"Comment tu l'as appelée ?" chuchote Beth, comme si elle avait peur d'élever la voix. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là.

Elle se fond tellement bien dans la lumière de la bougie. Elle ressemble beaucoup à une bougie, d'ailleurs. T-shirt blanc et sweat gris clair, épais cheveux dorés.

Daryl s'éclaircit la gorge. "Dure à cuire. Parce qu'elle déchire."

Beth rit et il serre Judith presque trop fort. A-t-elle ri depuis son retour ? Le petit corps dans ses bras se tortille, tendant ses mains vers Beth et l'estomac de Daryl se serre.

Il ne pensait pas que Judith la reconnaîtrait.

Sa voix est étouffée, mais il l'éclaircit du mieux qu'il peut. "Tu veux la tenir pendant que j'vais chercher notre bouffe ?"

Son cœur bat la chamade en disant ça, mais son visage est détendu. Rick a presque fini de servir la nourriture et Daryl aura moins de dix secondes avant qu'il revienne vers elle.

Si elle veut faire du mal au bébé, ce dont il doute, alors elle n'aura pas le temps. Le visage de Beth se contracte et il voit la panique dans ses yeux.

Daryl ne va pas la forcer et alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour retirer son offre, elle tend les mains et il s'approche en lui posant Judith dans les bras.

Beth frémit quand leurs doigts se frôlent et il déglutit difficilement. Pitié, pourvu que ça ne soit pas une mauvaise décision.

"Pourquoi tu vas pas t'asseoir avec elle ? J'vais chercher le repas."

Elle ne le regarde pas, elle fixe le bébé comme si c'était un extraterrestre, ce qui est probablement le cas pour Beth.

Gêné, il se racle la gorge ce qui la fait cligner des yeux, mais elle ne le regarde toujours pas quand elle s'éloigne vers le salon.

Il les regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie dans le fauteuil près du feu, avec l'enfant souriant dans ses bras, ses mains sont si délicates qu'elle pourrait être en train de manipuler du verre.

Daryl hésite à s'éloigner. Beth tient Judith, souriante, sur ses genoux, le feu se trouve à sa droite. La gorge de Daryl se serre et il n'entend même pas Rick revenir jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse avec un saladier.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" chuchote-t-il.

Beth lève les yeux, légèrement plissés, et Daryl pousse Rick dans la cuisine. "Elle n'ira jamais bien si tu continues à chuchoter près d'elle".

Rick hoche la tête en regardant Daryl poser les bougies et prendre les deux assiettes qu'il a servies pour Beth et lui avant la panne de courant.

Elles sont tièdes maintenant, ce qui l'énerve un peu. Il aime sa nourriture assez chaude pour se brûler la langue, mais il ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant.

Il essaie de ne pas se dépêcher de retourner au salon, de ne pas montrer qu'il s'inquiète que Beth soit seule avec Judith, pas après la pagaille de tout à l'heure et il semble donc mettre une éternité à l'atteindre.

Beth est exactement là où il l'a laissée : le fauteuil, le bambin souriant sur ses genoux et sa poitrine se bloque en voyant à quel point elle a l'air normale.

Avec ses cheveux tombant devant son visage, il ne peut pas voir la cicatrice plissée sur son front, encore moins celle qu'elle continue à gratter sur sa pommette et son sourcil.

Puis elle lève les yeux et l'estomac de Daryl plonge parce que ce n'est qu'un mirage et qu'il n'arrête pas de se faire avoir. Il veut qu'elle redevienne qui elle était, mais il doit apprendre à le vouloir pour elle, pas pour lui.

Daryl déglutit et désigne l'assiette du menton. "C'est prêt."

"Merci", chuchote-t-elle en attrapant l'assiette et en la posant sur sa cuisse.

Rick arrive après avoir mis son assiette sur la table et attrape sa fille avec le sourire. "Merci."

"Je peux la nourrir, si tu veux", dit-elle soudain.

Daryl et Rick la regardent et il espère que son visage n'ait pas l'air pas aussi surpris que celui de Rick. Mais elle rougit sous leur regard, donc elle a probablement compris. Il se maudit intérieurement et cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire.

Rick trouve le premier : "Elle est plutôt douée pour manger toute seule maintenant."

Maintenant. Espèce d'enfoiré sournois. Essayer de rappeler à Beth le souvenir de toutes les nuits où elle s'est levée pour nourrir l'enfant qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

Il jette un regard noir à Rick qui hausse les épaules. Personne d'autre ne peut aider Beth parce qu'ils s'avèrent tous être des putains d'abrutis.

Beth ne lui répond pas et semble se désintéresser complètement de la Dure à cuire. Elle est intelligente, elle sait où Rick voulait en venir.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et jette un coup d'œil à son assiette, émiettant le pain jusqu'à ce qu'il parsème son ragoût. Putain, ça va être gênant.

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge en allant s'asseoir entre la table et la cheminée avec son assiette. Sauf qu'il n'y arrive pas parce qu'on frappe à nouveau à la porte.

"Merde, c'est festin à l'auberge Dixon ce soir ou quoi ?" jure-t-il en posant à nouveau son assiette.

La bouffe sera glacée le temps qu'il s'y mette. Rick n'offre pas d'y aller non plus, mais il ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer alors qu'il installe Judith avec son petit bol et sa cuillère en plastique.

Daryl n'a pas la moindre idée, d'où il a pu trouver ça, mais encore une fois, il ne fouille pas vraiment dans le tiroir à couverts.

Quand il ouvre la porte cette fois-ci, il n'a pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour voir qui c'est : Carol, Carl et Michonne.

"Rick est ici ?" demande Michonne en reniflant. "Tu cuisines Dixon ?"

Daryl roule des yeux. "Entre, putain."

"Sympa", commente Carl. "Il te reste à manger ?"

"Dans la cuisine", grogne-t-il.

Carol sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Salut, mon poussin." Il n'a pas le temps de répondre avant qu'elle ne rappelle Carl: " N'essaie pas de te servir, caïd. Tu es encore en train d'apprendre à marcher avec un seul œil !"

Michonne lui fait un semblant de sourire et passe à côté de lui. Elle se tourne vers le salon où une réunion de famille semble se dérouler et Daryl soupire et se souvient qu'il le fait pour Beth.

Elle en a besoin. Mais putain, pas lui. Il a vécu assez près de ces gens pour être heureux de vivre dans des maisons séparées pour le reste de leur vie.

Il se souvient aussi de chaque seconde. La main sur la porte, il va pour la fermer et retourner à son assiette, l'estomac grognant en signe de protestation, quand il voit Glenn et Maggie marcher sur la route avec des bougies dans chaque main.

Non loin derrière eux, Tara appelle, "Attendez !" Et elle trottine pour suivre le rythme.

"Oh putain de merde."

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fiction? Je n'ai que peu de retours, donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne fin de semaine, et à dimanche.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous,

En ce beau dimanche, je vous mets le chapitre 10, il en restera donc encore 20.

Merci pour tes reviews, Iamstacie. En effet, Daryl est un boulet. Mais finalement, je trouve que ça correspond assez au personnage dans le série.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Être avec tous ces gens n'est pas bon pour la tension de Daryl.

En plus, il ne sait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec les gens et bon sang, il n'était pas très bon à ça avant. Il voulait juste être avec elle. C'était aussi facile que de respirer, à la fin.

Ils ont marché si longtemps ensemble dans les vastes étendues vides du monde qu'il a oublié à quoi ressemblaient les autres visages. Il pensait à quelque chose de beau et voyait son visage.

Ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux dorés. Tels qu'il les voit maintenant, de l'autre côté de la pièce, près du feu. Son assiette est par terre et il est content qu'elle ait tout mangé, mais elle est silencieuse.

Elle s'est renfermée face au volume sonore des conversations dans la pièce. Les murs vont bientôt s'effondrer, il y a tant de gens.

C'est comme le festin à l'auberge Dixon ou un truc du genre. Il l'a fait seulement pour Beth, donc plus elle s'éloigne de tout le monde, plus il veut tous les virer et aller au lit.

Dieu seul sait quelle heure il est. Il n'y a toujours pas de courant, c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Elle fixe le feu comme si elle était là depuis des heures, marmonnant quelque chose pour elle-même.

Il voudrait savoir ce qu'elle dit, mais dans le vacarme de la pièce, il n'entend rien. Franchement, il est content qu'elle n'ait pas flippé quand Maggie a passé la porte, ou même Rick d'ailleurs.

Ce matin, elle a dit à Maggie qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec sa sœur et Daryl a la lèvre fendue pour l'avoir soutenue.

Il n'est pas aussi con qu'on le croit, alors il n'a pas refoulé Maggie quand elle est arrivée.

Beth a besoin de _quelque chose_ et si Maggie arrive à agir correctement, alors peut-être qu'elles auront une sorte de relation.

Daryl est sur le point d'aller à la cuisine pour se resservir, quand il y a un temps mort dans la pièce et c'est comme si quelqu'un enfonçait la main dans sa poitrine et lui arrachait le cœur parce qu'il peut enfin entendre Beth.

Il ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire. Il a l'habitude d'écouter de petits sons : la débandade des pattes et le battement d'un petit cœur.

Personne d'autre ne l'entend, mais lui oui.

_"Tenir bon... tu dois tenir bon... prends ma main, je me tiens juste là, tu dois tenir bon..."*_

Ça fait directement remonter ses souvenirs de la prison. Beth chantant d'une voix cristalline, rayonnante sous les fenêtres éclairées par la lune.

Ça l'aspire et le recrache dans la pièce surchauffée par le feu et la chaleur corporelle. Son visage est brûlant et sa poitrine le démange.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur Beth, sur ses lèvres qui fredonnent, sur le froncement de ses sourcils, qui tire sur les cicatrices.

Il espère qu'elle ne sera pas frustrée au point de se frapper à nouveau, pas devant ces connards de juges, mais il ne sait pas comment l'atteindre.

Comment l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose devant eux. Ils décideraient de l'enfermer à cause de ça.

Mais il n'a rien a faire, parce que Maggie l'appelle. "Daryl !" Elle sourit à Beth. "Pourquoi ne pas nous dire comment tu as trouvé ma petite sœur ?"

Il lui jette un regard noir. Qu'elle est lourde, putain ! Beth ne veut pas être associée à son nom ou à une vie à laquelle elle ne croit pas.

Du reste, c'est pas comme s'il voulait détailler la façon dont il a pleuré comme un chaton puis l'a assommée parce qu'elle l'avait attaqué.

Il ne veut définitivement pas partager avec tout le monde à quel point il s'est senti mal quand il a entendu ce putain de « qui ? ». Mais tout le monde regarde Beth, maintenant, et il peut voir son pouls battre dans sa gorge.

Putain de Maggie.

Daryl se racle la gorge et secoue la tête. "J'ai suivi quelques empreintes."

Une foule de grands yeux le dévisage et à l'intérieur, il grimace. Il déteste être le centre d'attention.

"Je l'ai trouvée et ramenée à Aaron. On est venus aussi vite qu'on a pu."

"C'est tout ?" demande Carl et Daryl se sent comme un innocent face au regard inquisiteur de Rick.

"Ouais. J'voulais pas suivre les empreintes, alors..." Il hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien. "Mais j'l'ai fait et j'l'ai trouvée.''

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

Toute la pièce regarde Beth qui a parlé si doucement que c'est étonnant que sa voix ait été entendue dans volume de la conversation.

Les muscles de la gorge de Daryl se serrent parce que c'est exactement les mêmes mots que cette nuit-là.

Bizarrement, il sent une amère satisfaction parce qu'il sait comment cette conversation va se dérouler. Qu'avant même qu'il ne dise : "J'sais pas", ce qui est un mensonge, il sait quelle sera sa réponse et il sait que son regard vide va l'écraser.

"_Oh_."

Il déteste ce putain de mot.

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre. A travers cette foule qui est la famille Daryl et autrefois celle de Beth, ils ne font que se regarder et il sait que plusieurs paires d'yeux passent de l'un à l'autre, mais il ne peut détacher ses yeux des larmes chatoyantes.

Elles tombent comme du cristal sur ses joues et avant même que Maggie puisse finir, "Chérie, qu'est-ce que-"

Beth s'étouffe, "J'suis désolée. J'suis désolée." Tandis qu'elle saute sur ses pieds, elle trébuche sur ceux qui sont assis par terre et file hors du salon.

Le bruit de ses pieds et le claquement de la porte de la chambre d'amis lui donnent l'impression d'être revenu en arrière.

Les bougies et le feu reviennent au premier plan ainsi que les petits ronflements de Judith et les yeux curieux de Maggie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demande Maggie en se levant, son regard inquiet se tournant vers l'escalier.

Il hausse les épaules, mais elle plisse les yeux et chuchote aussitôt : "Foutaises."

"Maggie," murmure Glenn de son côté, lui prenant le bras. "Tout va bien."

"Non, ça ne va pas." Elle ignore la main de son mari et se dirige vers l'escalier.

"C'est pas une bonne idée", gronde Daryl et il prend un coup sur la poitrine quand il lui bloque le passage. "T'as rien fait d'autre que la contrarier. Tu peux pas la forcer à revenir."

"Bien sûr que je ne peux pas. Dégage de mon chemin !" grogne Maggie, en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'a jamais frappé une femme. Malgré ses antécédents et son histoire, malgré sa vie de merde, il n'a jamais frappé une femme, mais il n'a jamais été aussi près. Beth le fout en l'air.

"Il a raison", intervient Rick. "Quelqu'un d'autre devrait monter, Maggie. Pas toi, pas aujourd'hui."

Face au rejet évident de Rick, Maggie recule, ses larmes brillant. "Glenn, on y va."

Glenn semble impuissant entre Rick et Daryl, mais il suit Maggie quand même. La porte d'entrée se ferme derrière eux.

"Je peux y aller", offre Tara. "Elle ne me connaît pas vraiment, donc elle pourrait se sentir à l'aise pour discuter ?"

Daryl secoue la tête. "Tu étais là avec le gouverneur. Ce n'est pas un souvenir que je veux qu'elle retrouve."

Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le visage honteux de Tara qui se retourne pour regarder le feu, ou les larmes qui brillent dans ses yeux.

"J'irai", chuchote Carl. "Je prends Judith. Elle l'a regardée toute la soirée."

"Oui," répond Rick. "Elle la tenait tout à l'heure, ça avait l'air d'aller."

"Non", s'interpose Daryl. "Laisse-la, c'est tout. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la poursuive comme si on ne pouvait pas la laisser seule."

Rick soupire et hoche la tête, prenant Judith des bras de Carl. "Allez, on s'en va."

Michonne et Carol se lèvent, puis Carl aussi, et un par un, tout le monde commence à faire ses adieux et à sortir de la pièce. Il ne les raccompagne pas, ils savent où est la porte et il en a marre de ces conneries d'hôte auxquelles il joue.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas aussi bon pour Beth qu'il le pensait. Il veut aller la voir. Tout est encore sombre et il n'a pas allumé de bougies à l'étage.

Il ne veut pas que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure se répète et comme hier, la journée a été longue.

Il ne veut pas défoncer sa porte, mais il monte quand même l'escalier avec toutes les bougies que tout le monde lui a apportées et les allume.

Il en met une en haut de l'escalier où se trouve une petite fenêtre et sur le panneau latéral à l'extérieur de la salle de bains. Il en allume aussi quelques unes dans sa chambre.

Le lit est confortable, mais c'est le bordel en bas et d'habitude, il s'en fout. Mais après le nettoyage qu'il a fait plus tôt, ça le gave que l'endroit soit de nouveau en désordre.

Finalement, il ne nettoie pas, il ne fait que ramasser les bols et les tasses et les jeter dans l'évier. Il retourne sur le canapé avec les muscles endoloris et les yeux lourds comme des sacs de sable; il s'effondre dessus avec un grognement.

Ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts alors qu'il regarde le feu mourant, qui le tient quand même au chaud sans qu'il ait besoin de la couverture, toujours sur le dos du canapé.

Vu comme il dort mal ces derniers temps, il ne s'attend pas à s'endormir, mais il met sa main derrière la tête et sombre directement.

Les lumières scintillent autour de lui. Lueurs des bougies. Il en a allumé avant de s'endormir, il s'en souvient, mais l'agencement est bizarre.

Plus la mise au point se fait, plus la chambre est bizarre, et son lit est si confortable. Mais ce n'est pas un lit, il s'en rend compte en se réveillant.

C'est un cercueil.

C'est le _même_ cercueil et quand ses yeux se lèvent, elle est là : de retour avec lui, cheveux en queue de cheval se balançant derrière sa tête, cardigan gris alors qu'elle joue du piano.

"__And we'll buy… beer to shotgun… and we'll lay in the lawn… and we'll be good__." **

Les notes tombent comme si elle avait fini et il fronce les sourcils parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'en souvient et pour être franc, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe ou pourquoi elle est ici ou pourquoi il est là. Il ne veut pas recommencer.

Il sait déjà à quel point ça tourne mal.

"Gamine ?" chuchote-t-il.

Elle l'ignore et recommence à jouer. Les mêmes notes, les mêmes paroles, exactement de la même manière, comme un retour en arrière dans le temps.

"__And we'll buy… beer to shotgun… and we'll lay in the lawn… and we'll be good__."

"Beth", murmure Daryl. "Regarde-moi."

Sa tête commence à pivoter lentement alors qu'elle chante de nouveau les mêmes mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fixe du regard et que l'estomac de Daryl sorte presque de sa putain de bouche, tout tournant dans ses tripes et lui obstruant la gorge.

La cicatrice sur son front saigne. Pas lentement, pas goutte à goutte, mais en un flot régulier, comme un saignement de nez, le long de l'arête de son nez et jusqu'au sol. Chaque goutte est bruyante dans la pièce silencieuse. Bruyante et longue.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

Plus il la regarde, plus ça le fout en l'air, mais il est figé, il se contente d'absorber tous les détails horribles.

Les points de suture déchirés d'où jaillit du sang noir, le blanc de son œil et la touffe de cheveux cramoisie sur sa tête. Il ne pense pas que ça peut empirer, mais bien sûr que si.

Parce qu'a lors, elle ouvre la bouche et dit : "We'll be good."

Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas le problème.

Le problème, c'est les asticots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Daryl sursaute et quand il entend les mêmes paroles que dans son rêve, son cœur se serre, mais le fait de se dire qu'il est réveillé, signifie résolument qu'il _est réveillé_.

Dans les rêves, il ne peut pas le dire. Mais les paroles, il les entend, il le sait. Quand il se lève et suit le son, il trouve Beth près de l'évier, en train de faire la vaisselle.

C'est quelque chose de tellement banal qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la fixer. Les yeux de Daryl fixent l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle lutte pour continuer la chanson qu'elle lui a chantée pour qu'il s'endorme.

"An we'll buy… an' pine for… an' we'll be… we'll be…"

Il y a la même émotion dans sa voix et même s'il ne veut pas continuer à s'enfoncer dans cette folie, même s'il est épuisé, le rêve l'a bousillé et maintenant il a l'impression qu'un pieu a été enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

"A_n' we'll be good_", chuchote-t-il.

Beth halète et commence à se retourner, mais il a déjà fait demi-tour et s'est éloigné.

* * *

* « Hold on » de Tom Waits

__"Hold on… you gotta hold on… take my hand, I'm standin' right here you gotta hold on…"__

Chanson interprétée par Beth à la fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 3.

** « Be good » Saison 4 épisode 13


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour,

Juste un petit mot pour **Wfdarkness**. Merci pour ta review. J'aime aussi beaucoup ce pairing et je fais partie de ceux qui ont été super frustrés par la mort de Beth. D'autant plus que Daryl est mon personnage préféré depuis la première saison. Je travaille sur une autre traduction qui les concerne aussi tous les deux.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Quelle putain de journée._

Comme si ce cauchemar ne l'avait pas assez foutu en l'air, il s'était réveillé, son cerveau rempli de pensées embrouillées, comme celui de Beth, puis Rick l'avait tiré de son gouffre pour faire une sortie.

Il sait que c'est parce que Rick a pitié de lui, qu'il est coincé avec Beth et qu'il déteste ça. Après le silence inconfortable dans lequel ils se sont retrouvés la veille, Rick a vu à quel point c'est épuisant d'être auprès d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas le supporter que Daryl lui aussi en est incapable.

Peu importe la raison, ils partent au ravitaillement. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y est pas allé.

Après que les murs se soient écroulés et qu'ils aient perdu Deanna, que Rick ait perdu sa jolie petite amie et ses enfants, Daryl a surtout surveillé le mur et cherché des survivants avec Aaron.

Plus de gens, c'est aussi plus de bras pour travailler et il savait à quel point ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle équipe pour réparer les murs.

Aujourd'hui, on dirait que tout le temps qu'il a passé à éviter les expéditions lui est revenu en plein visage parce qu'ils se sont fait rouler par un petit con qui se fait appeler « Jésus ».*

Rick s'en occupe tandis que Daryl se casse et retourne à chez lui parce qu'il a pensé à Beth toute la journée et que la douleur dans ses bras est en train de le tuer.

Quand il franchit la porte, l'endroit est calme, il entend juste le crépitement des flammes. Il fronce les sourcils dans le couloir éclairé à la bougie.

Le courant est revenu dans la matinée, mais Beth aime peut-être la lumière plus douce. Denise dit que ce sera plus facile pour ses yeux et réduira les maux de tête.

Il ne savait même pas que Beth avait des maux de tête, mais Denise pense que c'est plus que probable. Il a eu la chance de la croiser aujourd'hui, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Apparemment, elle le cherchait aussi depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour de Beth. Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour aider.

Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle, mais parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais vu une chose pareille auparavant.

De plus, ce n'est pas comme si Beth souffrait vraiment de beaucoup de choses, en tout cas, rien de solide qu'il puisse présenter à Denise pour obtenir un avis médical.

Certains flash-back sont normaux lors d'une perte de mémoire, mais elle lui a dit de faire attention à l'automutilation après qu'il lui ait dit que Beth avait été perturbée et s'était frappée.

Daryl a essayé de la prendre au sérieux, mais parler d'automutilation semblait un peu exagéré. Peut-être parce que s'il convenait que ce qu'elle faisait était se blesser elle-même, il devrait faire face à la cicatrice de brûlure sur sa main.

Il enlève ses bottes et pose son arbalète, s'étire la nuque et entre dans le salon. Ce qu'il trouve l'arrête dans sa trajectoire, confus.

Pas confus parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais confus parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense.

Beth est assise, en tailleur, sur un coussin posé au sol, elle tourne le dos à Michonne, qui est assise au-dessus d'elle sur le canapé, les jambes écartées de chaque côté des épaules de Beth, ses doigts passant au crible ses cheveux.

Sauf qu'ils ne trient pas. Ils tordent et tournent, tressent. Il voyait sa mère le faire quand il était enfant, mais rarement, seulement quand ses cheveux poussaient.

La plupart du temps, elle avait des plaques chauves causées par son père qui la traînait, son poing charnu dans ses boucles brunes.

Personne ne parle, même si elles savent toutes les deux qu'il est ici et qu'il les surveille. Il règne un calme douillet dans la pièce.

Le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, une couverture autour des jambes de Beth et les doigts de Michonne qui tiraillent, tordent et créent habillement les tresses.

Beth ne tressaille pas une seule fois, elle reste assise, ses mains entourant une tasse de quelque chose qui fume, et regarde dans le vide. L'estomac de Daryl se serre et il se demande si elle va bien.

Elle a l'air absente, peut-être un peu trop absente comme si elle était hors d'atteinte, mais alors la gorge de Daryl est bloquée par les questions, Michonne le regarde et lui fait un doux sourire.

Il assoupli la plante de ses pieds, mais le mouvement attire l'attention de Beth sur lui. Une fois sa tête levée, il peut voir ce qu'elle boit.

Thé aux aiguilles de pin.

Il manque de s'étouffer. Entre les tresses et le thé, plus tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il doit se battre contre l'espoir qui surgit en lui chaque fois qu'il voit Beth faire des petites choses qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, après la prison, il faisait chaud. Incroyablement chaud, mais pas la nuit. Certaines nuits, il faisait si froid qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

Il se souvient de Beth qui tremblait tellement dans son sommeil que la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il était descendu sur la berge de la rivière où ils campaient et avait rempli d'eau leur seule gourde.

Il l'avait faite bouillir sur le feu du mieux possible sans brûler la gourde, puis il avait pris une poignée d'aiguilles de pin pour l'aromatiser. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il restait dans les bois quand il était enfant.

Quand il avait dix ans, Merle l'avait enfermé dehors et ça avait été la nuit la plus effrayante de sa vie, mais après cela, les bois cessèrent d'être terrifiants et devinrent son refuge.

Parfois, il faisait son sac et courait vers la sécurité des arbres autour de sa caravane, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, un chien sauvage le trouve.

Il l'a méchamment mordu et Daryl a dû boiter jusqu'à son père parce qu'il n'avait rien sur lui pour se soigner. Mais avant cela, pendant les nuits froides, il préparait sa tisane aux aiguilles de pin.

C'est donc ce qu'il a fait pour Beth et quand elle s'est réveillée cette nuit-là, ils se sont assis et l'ont partagée, et chaque nuit froide qui ont suivi, elle lui demandait de lui en faire.

Daryl s'éclaircit la gorge pendant qu'elle le salue du menton et qu'il hausse les épaules. "Y'a de la tisane meilleure que ça ici'."

"Oh." Elle jette un coup d'œil à la tasse, qu'elle a presque terminée. "J'en faisais tout le temps, avant. Quand j'étais seule."

Le visage de Daryl doit se crisper parce qu'elle fronce les sourcils et regarde vers le feu, tournant sa tête si brusquement que ses mèches de cheveux glissent hors des doigts agiles de Michonne.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais sa bouche se pince quand elle rassemble les cheveux en arrière et recommence à les tresser.

Il y a une très grosse masse de cheveux, mais il peut déjà voir que la tête de Beth est couverte aux trois quarts de petites tresses épaisses.

Elles ressemblent presque aux dread locks de Michonne, mais ne sont pas serrées sur sa tête et n'englobent pas tous les espaces libres de son cuir chevelu.

Elles ressemblent plus aux tresses qu'elle utilisait pour s'attacher les cheveux et il se demande si c'est elle qui les a demandées.

"Dure journée ?" demande Michonne.

Beth ne lève pas les yeux pour le voir répondre, mais il peut apercevoir ses yeux qui vont et viennent dans le feu, comme si elle pouvait l'y voir.

"On pourrait dire ça. Nous avons rencontré un type là-bas. Ça risque d'être un problème. Et toi ?"

Une petite ride apparaît entre ses sourcils. "Rick va bien ?"

"Rick s'occupe de lui. Ça ira."

Elle étire ses jambes et lie la tresse avec une bande de tissu. En regardant de plus près, il se rend compte qu'il y a un tas de bandes multicolores près de sa cuisse.

On dirait qu'elle s'en sert pour maintenir les tresses en place. Le silence n'est pas tendu comme il le pensait, mais il s'étire autour d'eux.

Il se demande s'il ne devrait pas aller réfléchir dans la cuisine : trouver quelque chose à faire, à cuisiner. Il se demande si Beth a mangé ou pas.

La tisane aux aiguilles de pin est une illusion qui vous fait vous sentir mieux quand vous n'avez pas de viande à vous mettre sous la dent, mais bientôt la faim vous ronge l'estomac.

Alors qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge pour poser la question à Beth, Michonne se frappe les cuisses. "C'est bon, j'ai fini."

Beth cligne lentement des yeux puis tend la main vers ses cheveux pour jouer avec le mélange de tresses et de boucles lâches.

Michonne accompagne la main de Beth avec la sienne, séparant les mèches alors que ses doigts sombres suivent les bosses et elle halète quand son doigt passe sur la cicatrice à l'arrière de la tête.

La poitrine de Daryl se bloque et Beth se fige, le début d'un sourire se fixant si brutalement sur son visage qu'il tire sur ses sourcils et contracte son front. "Merci."

Cet unique mot est si lourd que Daryl pourrait être écrasé dessous, qu'il _est_ écrasé dessous et tout d'un coup, il ne veut plus être dans cette pièce, il ne veut plus voir.

Mais il ne bouge pas, puis le doigt de Michonne s'éloigne et elle se lève rapidement, s'écartant de Beth.

"Je f'rais mieux d'y aller. Voir si Rick va bien."

Il hoche la tête et la regarde passer devant lui, jusqu'à la porte et s'en aller sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

Quand la porte se ferme derrière elle, Daryl sent le regard de Beth sur lui, mais quand il se retourne pour la regarder, elle fixe sa tasse à moitié vide.

Daryl s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu as mangé ?"

Beth lui jette un coup d'œil et secoue la tête, les doigts serrés autour du mug; ses ongles sont si rongés qu'il frissonne. "Tu veux m'aider à préparer quelque chose ?"

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui propose de se joindre à lui. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est parti toute la journée et que la paranoïa monte en lui.

Il s'est demandé ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle se sentait, où elle était. S'il peut garder un œil sur elle cinq minutes avant d'aller se coucher, il se sentira bien.

Beth hésite et serre la tasse très fort comme si elle essayait d'y trouver un soutien.

Daryl s'éloigne, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle n'a pas le choix, mais il ne va pas très loin avant qu'elle le suivre, sa tasse abandonnée sur la table basse.

Quand elle se lève, il s'arrête pour l'attendre, puis, comme un idiot, il essaie de rester à sa hauteur dans le couloir étroit qui mène à la cuisine.

Leurs bras s'entrechoquent et il remarque qu'alors même qu'elle tressaille, elle ne se cogne pas contre le mur ou n'essaie pas de s'éloigner, en fait, elle se rapproche, leurs bras se chevauchant tout le long du chemin.

C'est pas comme s'il avait fréquenté beaucoup de femmes ou qu'il savait comment se comporter. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance : il a passé trop de temps à suivre Merle et à baiser à tout-va.

Il est assez maître de lui pour ne pas être excité par le bras d'une femme qui frôle le sien. Pourtant, tout son corps est inondé de chair de poule comme si elle avait passé son doigt sur la bande de peau juste au-dessus de son jean.

Il respire profondément et relâche sa poitrine qui s'était bloquée alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la cuisine. Il se dirige vers les placards. Carol lui apporte des provisions tous les quatre jours, elle dit qu'elle doit s'assurer qu'il mange ou il ne le fera pas.

Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dans les placards, alors il prend un moment avant de se racler la gorge et de dire : "Tu veux des spaghetti et des boulettes de viande en conserve qui ont un goût de merde ?"

Beth éclate de rire et il renonce presque à attraper la boîte de conserve, puis la prend quand même. "Je peux t'aider ?"

"Euh, ouais", grogne-t-il, il lui donne la conserve. "L'ouvre-boîte est dans le tiroir derrière toi."

Quand il a trouvé les pâtes, il se tourne vers elle et la regarde fouiller dans le tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'ouvre-boîte.

Il se demande comment fonctionne la mémoire : ce dont elle se souvient et ce dont elle ne se souvient pas. Quand tu perds la vie puis ressuscites, ne devrais-tu pas redevenir un gosse stupide ?

Ne pas savoir comment faire tes lacets, des trucs de ce genre. Mais Beth non. Elle sait comment survivre, mais elle ne sait pas comment être une personne. A peine mieux qu'un rôdeur.

Il se baisse pour trouver une casserole juste pour ne pas avoir à la regarder et quand il se redresse, elle passe le bord de son pouce sur l'ouvre-boîte.

Son ventre se sert, mais il n'a pas l'air assez aiguisé pour couper, la peau est encore rose et se rapproche du blanc.

"Comment sais-tu ce que j'essayais de chanter tout à l'heure ?"

Il n'aime pas qu'elle pose des questions parce qu'il ne veut pas lui mentir, mais comment peut-il lui parler de sa complicité avec Beth sans qu'elle panique?

Ne lui est-il pas venu à l'esprit, maintenant, qu'elle devait être Beth? Si toutes ces histoires auxquelles elle peut se relier, dont elle se souvient, trouvent un écho en elle, alors il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre que Beth ?

Sauf que ça lui est probablement venu à l'esprit. C'est probablement une chose à laquelle elle a pensé et que, par peur, elle a rejetée.

Il ne voudrait pas être à la hauteur des attentes des autres simplement parce qu'ils affirment qu'ils le connaissaient à une époque dont il ne se souvient pas.

Peut-être qu'elle commence à réaliser qu'elle était Beth avant et que maintenant, elle doit se faire à cette idée.

Quand bien même, il ne lui mentira pas et s'il peut lui donner assez de confiance et de loyauté pour lui prouver que, même si jadis elle a été Beth, elle n'est plus obligée de l'être, pas avec lui. Elle pourrait, alors, se sentir mieux à ce sujet.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, pour gagner du temps, ouvre le paquet et verse les pâtes dans la casserole. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir son pouce devenir blanc contre la lame.

"Elle la chantait. Et l'a écrite aussi, je crois. Elle la chantait quand on fuyait ensemble, ça m'endormait quand je n'y arrivais pas."

Elle le fixe un long moment avant de murmurer : "C'est ta chanson, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui te fait penser à elle. À Beth."

Il soupire, fatigué par ce temps d'introspection. "Ouais."

"Parce que tu l'aimais."

Daryl a réussi à éviter cette question plusieurs fois maintenant. C'est d'abord Rick qui a abordé le sujet : « _Je sais que tu as perdu quelque chose là-bas »_, puis Carol lui a donné le couteau de Beth en lui conseillant d'exprimer ses sentiments.**

Il l'a fait. Dans la brûlure sur sa main causée par la chaleur de sa cigarette. Dans les larmes qui ont mouillé son visage et la brume qui l'a maintenu de justesse en vie si longtemps après. Il en a marre de mentir.

"Daryl ?" le presse Beth.

Il se racle la gorge et hausse les épaules. "Ouais. Ouais, je l'aimais. Mais c'était pas assez."

Les yeux de Beth sont tristes et il déteste ça. "Pourquoi ?"

Son visage est si brûlant, ses yeux irrités et sa gorge serrée qu'il ne veut pas répondre mais il s'oblige à parler, "Parce qu'elle m'a révélé à moi-même. Parce qu'elle aimait le monde et qu'il l'aimait en retour. Le soleil brillait sur son visage, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Les arbres dansaient et l'herbe se balançait sous ses pieds. Elle était..." dit-il en riant amèrement. "N'était pas humaine. Elle était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de trop bon. La chanson, c'était bien. C'était bon pour elle."

Le sourire de Beth est larmoyant et les yeux de Daryl descendent vers elle et se figent, ses tripes se serrant en voyant le sang qui pisse de son pouce. "Beth !"

Elle fronce les sourcils et suit son regard, remarque son pouce qui saigne et laisse tomber l'ouvre-boîte dans un cliquetis, des gouttelettes de sang volant sur le comptoir. "J'suis désolé."

"Vite, viens, j'ai une trousse de secours. Bon travail, Carol ! Elle m'a obligé la garder."

Elle hoche la tête et s'effondre contre le comptoir, ses joues sont rouge vif. "Je dois nettoyer la blessure", chuchote-t-elle doucement.

Il s'approche de plus près, mais s'arrête une minute pour écouter, pour regarder.

"C'est pas profond", dit-elle en observant sa propre chair. "Pas besoin de points de suture."

Il pousse le bouchon, mais il demande quand même : "Comment le sais-tu ?" dit-il alors qu'il prend le pouce, et ouvre le kit pour y prendre les compresses stériles.

Il n'en fait pas tout un plat quand il prend sa main chaude. Mais c'est un grand moment.

"Je... sais pas." Elle déglutit et détourne les yeux avant de le regarder, en écartant les doigts pour qu'il ait de la place pour travailler. "Ne le dis pas aux autres. S'il te plaît."

Il l'observe à travers ses cheveux et la fixe un instant, sachant exactement comment elle le sait, avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne dirai rien."

Elle a raison : ce n'est pas profond, alors il met simplement un pansement dessus le lissant sur sa peau. On dirait que tous les souvenirs qu'elle a se réfèrent toujours à Hershel.

Est-ce que cette part d'elle a été poussée si loin qu'elle hurle pour remonter ? Elle a des flashs de la période où ils étaient ensemble, mais elle a perdu son père juste avant ça.

Quand les doigts de Daryl effleurent l'intérieur de son poignet, elle frissonne, leurs yeux se posent sur la pointe de la cicatrice qui apparaît et soudain, il espère qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien de plus ce soir.

Sous le regard de Daryl, Beth fronce les sourcils et tire sa manche vers le bas, regardant la bande de peau blanche et argentée sous l'éclat de la lumière de la cuisine.

"J'étais comme ça avant", chuchote-t-elle doucement.

Daryl déglutit. "Tu étais triste. Tu as voulu laisser tomber."

Les yeux de Beth sont humides et il prie pour qu'elle ne pleure pas parce qu'il ne sait pas comment la consoler. "Je ne sens pas la douleur. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas là. J'ai essayé."

Quand il l'a arrachée de la baignoire, il a vue des cicatrices et il en est malade.

Sa voix est étouffée quand elle dit : "Je ne serai plus jamais Beth parce que je ne sens plus rien. Mais ça ne va pas du tout. Parce que j'ai peur, je suis triste et en colère, mais je ne sens pas la douleur." Elle lui montre son pouce. "J'ai pas raison ?"

Il hausse les épaules et essaie de rire, mais c'est roque et étouffé. "C'est super : pas de douleur. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé il y a quelques années. Putain, ça pourrait faire l'affaire maintenant. Se faire bouffer par des rôdeurs est une façon de merdique de mourir. Pas de dignité."

Le rire la secoue faisant couler les larmes qui tombent le long de ses joues. "Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Comment peux-tu supporter de me regarder, alors que je lui ressemble sans lui ressembler ?"

Il la regarde, ses yeux observant son visage et ses cils mouillés. "Parce qu'on se soutenait l'un l'autre avant, et que je suis toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Beth, tu dois juste être en vie."

Beth sourit doucement et saisit ses mains, les portant à sa poitrine. "Aucune version de moi n'a jamais été digne de toi, Daryl." Sa voix tombe en un chuchotement et ses yeux sont amicaux quand elle dit : "Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a déjà dit, mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'a aimé en retour. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être elle pour toi. La douleur sur ton visage quand tu as dit ces mots... quand je fais certaines choses. J'ai l'impression de te détruire."

Chaque mot est si douloureusement précis qu'on dirait qu'elle le frappe entre les yeux. Il détourne le regard de leurs mains ne voulant pas la regarder pour ne pas pleurer comme un chaton. "Ça faisait déjà mal de te regarder avant, rien n'a changé."

Elle bouge et soudain le front de Beth est pressé contre le sien. "Dois-je partir ? J'ai été si égoïste."

"Non", crache-t-il désespérément, la panique s'agrippant à lui. "Tu n'as nulle part où aller."

Il essaie de trouver quelque chose de plus rassurant à dire, mais sa langue est nouée.

Peu importe, juste après, les mots sont oubliés quand leurs bouches glissent l'une vers l'autre, que les dents de Beth attrapent la lèvre inférieure de Daryl et que sa tête se penche pour l'embrasser plus profondément.

* * *

* Saison 6 – épisode 10

** Saison 5 – épisode 10 : Dans cet épisode, Daryl trouve un grange, puis fait une pause pour fumer. C'est là qu'il se brûle la main avec sa cigarette et se met à pleurer.

* * *

Bonne fin de semaine et à dimanche.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir à tous,

Désolée du retard. Généralement je poste plutôt le matin, mais la journée, tout comme la semaine d'ailleurs, a été bien remplie.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Daryl pensait qu'embrasser la fille de ses rêves serait tout ce qu'il ne s'est jamais autorisé à imaginer.

Sauf que ça ne l'est pas.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment la fille de ses rêves, juste la coquille. Tout ce qu'i l'intérieur : les souvenirs, les rires, les larmes, la douleur, tout cela lui a été enlevé et il ne veut pas qu'elle soit quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas, mais il ne peut pas non plus faire semblant, ne peut pas se mentir à lui-même.

L'embrasser, c'est pas juste. Il sait que ce n'est pas juste, comme embrasser une fille vulnérable et confuse qui s'accroche à la première personne qui la comprend, même un tout petit peu.

Pourtant, même s'il le sait, il ne peut toujours pas empêcher sa main de lui attraper la nuque, ses doigts de la serrer et de la tirer plus près.

Le baiser est profond et chaleureux, tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans les émissions de télévision pourries, mais il y a un courant sous-jacent qu'aucun film ne pourrait jamais reproduire, que personne ne pourrait jamais vraiment décrire.

Perte et douleur colère et tristesse. Ce ne sont pas deux personnes normales qui s'embrassent. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il l'a poussée contre le comptoir, les doigts serrés dans ses cheveux, défaisant ses tresses et ses boucles et tous les efforts que Michonne a dû faire.

Beth halète en passant les mains sur les biceps nus de Daryl, ses doigts recherchant sa peau. Il gémit contre sa bouche et laisse la langue de Beth s'y glisser, même s'il ne devrait pas, même s'il profite d'elle et que ses entrailles lui crient de la laisser partir.

Par tous les moyens possibles. Mais il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas. Il la rapproche encore plus près et elle ne se plaint pas.

Elle accroche ses jambes autour des hanches de Daryl qui l'attrape et la fait glisser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la rapproche encore plus près, sa bouche sur sa gorge quand il l'embrasse, inhalant son odeur, goûtant la chaleur qui se cache là comme un trésor enterré.

Les gémissements de Beth sont addictifs : tous ses petits halètements et son souffle saccadé et il est difficile de s'arrêter, de rester raisonnable, de rester sain d'esprit, mais il parvient finalement à grogner, repoussant doucement son visage, son cœur se serrant face à ses grands yeux innocents.

Beth glisse du comptoir et s'étire sur la pointe des orteils pour presser de doux baisers sur ses lèvres et il ne peut pas le supporter, il ne peut pas gérer tout ça, mais pire encore, c'est quand elle souffle contre sa bouche : "J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu longtemps pour faire ça."

Il soupire, lui prenant le visage en coupe, la tête penchée vers la sienne. "Beth..."

"Chut," chuchote-t-elle, ses doigts couvrant désespérément sa bouche. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ne gâche pas tout. S'il te plaît."

Tout est douloureux. Il est tellement fatigué. Il prend les mains de Beth et les serre, les trouve petites et chaudes. "Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de type. Le type que Maggie n'aime pas."

"Oublie Maggie", dit-elle dans un rire étouffé. "Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense !"

"Pas moi", gronde-t-il, son ventre se crispe à mesure qu'elle s'agite.

"Alors toutes ces conneries à propos de « tu n'as pas besoin d'être Beth, tu dois juste être en vie », c'était juste ça ? Des conneries ?"

"Non," dit-il en lui serrant les poignets. "Je le pensais vraiment. Je le pense. Gamine... Tu es juste... tu es juste..."

"Pas elle", interrompt Beth en lui arrachant ses mains. "Je ne suis pas elle et je ne serai jamais assez bien jusqu'à ce que je sois elle. Tu ne voudras pas de moi tant que je ne serai pas elle !"

"Beth..."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !" crie-t-elle et il n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'elle s'arrache les cheveux et se mette à pleurer.

Une touffe de cheveux blonds tombe, les mèches se coincent dans ses doigts et son poing. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi malade de sa vie, d'autant plus que c'est de sa faute et qu'il le sait.

"Gamine !" Il saisit son poing et le serre fermement dans sa main. "Te faire du mal n'est pas la solution. Parce que tu ne ressens pas la douleur. Tu ne dois pas faire ça."

Ses yeux bleus larmoyants, elle esquisse un sourire amer et tordu, le même qu'elle avait dans la chambre chez Maggie. "Alors qu'est-ce que je fais, Daryl ? Parce que c'est moi, pour toujours, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

Il la fixe, perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ne sais pas comment l'aider, comment canaliser ces débordements d'agressivité pour qu'elle ne blesse personne, surtout pas elle-même.

Avant qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose à dire, elle recule. "Je vais me coucher. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner."

Il n'y a rien à dire, alors il la laisse partir.

C'est douloureusement ironique que, la première nuit où il dort profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar ou chanson, quelqu'un le réveille.

"Putain ?" Il met un coup de poing dans le vide, mais une main lourde sur son épaule l'arrête.

"Daryl, c'est moi. Viens, j'ai besoin de toi", chuchote Rick dans le silence.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" grogne-t-il, endormi. "Les enfants vont bien ?"

"Ils vont bien. Ce Jésus, il m'a presque fait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il m'a réveillé. Il dit qu'il doit nous emmener quelque part."

"Jésus ?" répète Daryl.

Il n'en a pas envie, mais il sort du lit et suit Rick dans les escaliers, ses yeux fatigués regardant la porte de Beth pendant une seconde avant de continuer à marcher.

Il attrape ses bottes et ferme silencieusement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il est tôt, à peine l'aube, et Daryl plisse les yeux face au soleil quand ils se dirigent vers la maison de Rick.

"Dis-moi c'qui s'passe."

Rick est aussi ébloui par la lumière du soleil, la main sur la taille alors qu'il marche. "Jésus nous a réveillés Michonne et moi i peu près une heure. Il a dit qu'il vivait quelque part, à La Colline. Il y a des gens là-bas. On pourrait faire du troc, ou se faire des amis."

Daryl ajoute automatiquement : "On pourrait se faire des ennemis", en pensant au gouverneur. Il essaie de comprendre le reste de ce que dit Rick, mais reste bloqué sur une chose. "Toi et Michonne ?"

Rick a un petit rire nerveux et Daryl a déjà compris. "Nous euh... ouais."

"Toi et Michonne ?" répète Daryl, mais ce n'est pas surprenant. "Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?"

"Ça s'est fait comme ça. C'est récent. Ça s'est fait... hier soir."

Daryl grogne un peu, "D'accord".

Rick rit encore et se frotte la barbe. "Tu penses que je suis fou ?"

Daryl pense à Beth à la maison, au lit. A la façon dont il lui a redonné l'espoir, en lui disant qu'il accepte la personne qu'elle est devenue, puis en brisant cet espoir quand il l'a repoussée parce qu'elle n'était pas la fille à laquelle il pensait.

Finalement, il secoue la tête. "Non, t'es pas fou."

Le regard fixé devant lui, il peut quand même sentir les yeux tristes de Rick à côté de lui. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ?"

"Comme quoi ?" murmure Daryl, cherchant des yeux le porche de Rick.

"A toi de me le dire."

Ils s'arrêtent au bas des marches et se tournent l'un vers l'autre. "Strictement rien. Il s'est rien passé."

Rick fronce les sourcils. "Tu penses que c'est sage ? Être ensemble dans la même maison ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Probablement pas. Mais j'peux faire quoi ? Je l'ai ramenée, et tout l'monde la rend dingue."

"Je comprends ça. Mais tu a aussi des sentiments, et ce que tu as traversé avec Be-"

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, coupant ce que Rick disait et que Daryl ne voulait pas entendre.

"Il veut qu'on aille à La Colline", lance Michonne. "Aujourd'hui."

* * *

La fin de ce chapitre se situe au début de l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, « Les nœuds se défont »


	13. Chapitre 13

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écritepar LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

"On pourrait penser que quand le monde part en couille, on pourrait faire la grasse matinée."

"Surveille tes paroles", casse Rick.

Carl hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de Daryl qui fronce les sourcils face au gamin. Il est malheureux depuis qu'il a perdu son œil et Daryl commence à penser que Beth n'est pas la seule ici à essayer de se retrouver.

Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à Rick parce qu'il semble que personne d'autre ne s'aperçoive à quel point l'enfant est perdu.

"Et alors ? On y va ?" demande-il, ses yeux sautant vers Jésus. "Tu fais confiance à ce connard ?"

Rick jette un coup d'œil à Daryl, puis à Jésus, en se frottant le visage. "Confiance ? Non. Croire ? Oui. Il veut échanger et s'entraider. Donnant-donnant."

Daryl hausse une épaule pour signifier son accord. Son instinct ne le sent pas, mais Rick les a toujours bien dirigés jusqu'à présent, même à la prison.

La vengeance de Rick l'alimente, peut-être pas autant que sa famille, mais elle le pousse quand ils sont menacés. Pour l'instant, cette mystérieuse Colline est une menace.

"Je suis là, les gars", interrompt Jésus. "On peut y aller ?"

"On attend que Michonne revienne avec les autres, et on y va", dit Rick.

"Je suis là", répond celle-ci en franchissant la porte avec Maggie et Carol. "On est prêts ?"

"Oui", répond Jésus pour tout le monde.

Daryl grogne et jette un regard à l'étranger. "Personne te parle."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour tes conneries de macho ?" demande Jésus, les yeux plissés.

Daryl s'avance, mais Maggie s'interpose et le pointe du doigt. "Nous sommes prêts à partir. Et toi ?"

Il lui fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi j'le serais pas ?"

Elle sourit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "J'ai vu Beth à la fenêtre en venant ici. Elle avait l'air de te chercher."

"L'aurait pu chercher n'importe qui", rejette-t-il.

Maggie lève les yeux au ciel et regarde Carol, qui sourit. "Tu sais qu'elle te cherche. Personne d'autre ne peut l'approcher."

"Chonne l'a fait", répond Daryl. "J'suis rentré chez moi et elle lui tressait les cheveux."

La bouche serrée de Michonne se ramollit un peu en une sorte de grimace. "J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, à la recherche de Deanna. Ça m'a fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre qui passe un mauvais moment. Elle m'a demandé de lui tresser les cheveux quand elle a vu les miens."

Beth a donc demandé ces tresses. Daryl essaie de lutter contre l'excitation qui palpite dans son ventre à l'idée que Beth se bat pour faire surface.

Il l'a encore repoussée hier. Elle l'a embrassé et il l'a repoussée comme si elle était un enfant qui aurait voulu expérimenter ça avec un adulte. La culpabilité bouffe les papillons excités et il se sent malade et déchiré.

Devrait-il parler à Beth avant de partir ? Ça pourrait-être la dernière fois si quelque chose se passe mal. Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle soit impliquée là-dedans, pas si c'est quelque chose doit mal se passer. Il connaît Beth.

En prison, elle devenait folle, coincée derrière les murs. Elle est chez lui depuis quelques jours. Aucun doute que l'agitation qu'il ne cesse de ressentir n'est rien face à celle qui vibre en elle.

S'il lui dit qu'il va dans ce nouvel endroit, sa curiosité inhérente fera qu'elle se battra pour venir.

S'il veut la protéger, il ne peut pas aller la voir et si ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas lui dire au revoir ? Bien. Il préfère qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle soit en vie pour ressentir ça.

"J'suis prêt à partir", dit-il enfin.

Maggie plisse les yeux en le regardant, mais dit simplement : "Glenn va chercher les autres. On y va."

La Colline est réelle.

La Colline est sacrément luxueuse.

C'est déjà assez dur d'être à Alexandria avec ces maisons à étages et leurs combles aménagés. Alors, venir ici et contempler « La Maison » avec ses grandes fenêtres et ses portes délicates, ça lui file des frissons.

Il n'a rien a voir avec cette vie. Ces types, oui, même maintenant. Rick était flic et Maggie est allée à l'université, Carol était mariée.

Ils étaient tous raffinés et riches dans leur vie passée et ce genre de vie reste en eux. Tout ce qu'il connaît, c'est à peine plus que des éviers ébréchés et des matelas nus.

Il n'a pas fait de voyages scolaires dans des endroits comme celui-ci ou n'a pas préparé de lunchs et il a appris à tuer des animaux pour se nourrir par lui-même parce que son père dépensait tout son argent en cigarettes et en bière.

Une cigarette, c'est ce qu'il a envie de voir ici, il a, en lui, ce besoin de foutre en l'air ce bel endroit, comme quand il a éventré l'opossum sous le porche à Alexandria.

Pour jaunir les murs avec la fumée de sa cigarette et gratter ses bottes sur le plancher en bois massif. Ça lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas fait pour ce genre d'endroit et son corps le lui prouve car sa gorge se serre.

La maison n'est pas leur plus gros problème parce que d'après Greg ou Gregorio ou autre, il y a un autre groupe dans le coin.

Negan et ses Sauveurs. Ils forcent La Colline à donner la moitié de ce qu'ils récupèrent et cultivent juste pour que Negan ne tue personne.

Il semble qu'ils en aient déjà perdu deux, la première fois qu'ils ont eu une altercation avec Negan et ses hommes. Franchement, quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Negan » n'est pas quelqu'un dont on doive s'inquiéter, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas Negan le problème.

Le problème, c'est le nombre de personnes qui le soutiennent. D'un autre côté, parce qu'apparemment, leur groupe est prêt à obéir aux ordres d'autres personnes, Maggie propose un marché à Gregdickwadorio*.

L'opportunité de faire affaire avec Alexandria, s'ils éliminent Negan et ses hommes pour La Colline.

"Putain ?" interrompt Daryl, se glissant entre Rick et Maggie. "On est des hommes de main, maint'nant ? T'as juste à louer nos muscles ?"

"Écoute-la", murmure Rick, posant sa main sur la poitrine de Daryl.

Daryl l'ignore, fixant ses yeux sur Maggie pendant qu'elle parle à Greg. "Les termes de l'accord : nous tuons Negan et les Sauveurs et ensuite vous faites affaire avec nous. Commerce équitable."

Il déteste tout ça, sauf que Rick est d'accord et qu'il admire en Maggie la force d'âme de son père.

Il se sent inexplicablement malade sous la lumière chaude du soleil, car il se rend compte que la famille Greene est un groupe solide. Ça le rend un peu optimiste pour Beth, quelque part au fond d'elle, son héritage se bat pour la sauver.

"D'accord, Martha," répond Greg en tendant la main.

Daryl grogne. "Putain de Maggie Greene, espèce d'abrutie."

Maggie lui jette un coup d'œil en serrant la main de cette mauviette sans couilles et son sourire est éblouissant sous le grand soleil de l'après-midi.

De retour à Alexandria, Daryl attrape le bras de Rick avant qu'il rentre. "Faut qu'j'te parle."

"Écoute, si c'est à propos de La Colline..." commence Rick.

"Non", murmure Daryl. "C'est à propos de Carl. Il est pas lui-même, Rick."

"Je connais mon fils", répond celui-ci sur la défensive, tirant son bras hors de la prise de Daryl. "Il a juste besoin de temps."

"Du temps, Rick ? Combien de temps tu as ? On va partir tuer ces types qu'on ne connaît même pas pour un type qu'on ne connaît pas et on pourrait mourir en le faisant, tu comprends ?" Il est essoufflé quand il a fini. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela pesait sur lui.

La mâchoire de Rick se contracte puis se relâche la seconde d'après. "Tu as raison. Il a besoin de moi." Il rit sans humour. "Il a perdu son œil, Daryl. Comment je peux l'aider avec ça ?"

"Commence par lui parler." Il hausse les épaules. "Demande-lui ce qui va pas."

Rick se lèche les lèvres, mouillées par la chaleur sèche. "Tu donnes de bons conseils pour quelqu'un qui évite ses propres problèmes."

"J'évite rien", rejette Daryl. "Il se passe rien avec moi."

"Ouais ? Continue à te raconter des histoires ! Tu as été malheureux toute la journée. Quelque chose s'est passé entre toi et Beth, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire."

Daryl soupire et balance inutilement son arbalète. "Elle m'a embrassé."

"D'accord", dit Rick en le regardant attentivement. "Et quoi ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?"

"Non !" crie Daryl avant de rougir.

Rick lève les sourcils. "Hum. Donc tu veux dire que tu en avais envie, mais que tu ne l'as pas fait."

Grimaçant, Daryl frappe légèrement Rick dans le bras. "Arrête."

Rick rit et se frotte l'épaule. "Alors pourquoi tu l'as repoussée ?"

Daryl déglutit et hausse les épaules. "C'est pas Beth."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de le regretter ?"

"Parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle peut être qui elle veut mais j'y arrive pas."

"Quoi, et maintenant tu ne crois plus en toi-même ?" Rick se redresse de sa position accroupie contre l'encadrement de porte. "Tu mentais ?"

"Non. C'est... juste... ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai", chuchote-t-il doucement en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure à ce souvenir.

Rick étouffe un rire. "Ouais, je connais ce sentiment." Il s'arrête pour sourire. "Tu dois retourner avec elle. Parle-lui. Je pense que tu es la clé pour la ramener, Daryl. Tu as raison, elle n'a pas besoin d'être Beth, mais elle se débat, on le voit tous. Elle va tellement mieux quand elle est avec toi."

Daryl grogne et se frotte le visage d'une main. "Merci."

Rick l'attrape par le cou et cogne leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. "Quand tu veux, mon frère."

* * *

* Gregdickwadorio : j'ai laissé le jeu de mot tel quel. « Dickwad » veut dire connard, enfoiré. Greg-connard-orio me semblait sonner moins bien que la version originale

* * *

J'attends vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir...


	14. Chapitre 14

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écritepar LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Daryl jette un coup d'œil en haut de l'escalier en plaçant son arbalète dans le coin près de la porte. Il voudrait dire quelque chose, mais il peut à peine formuler des mots quand il la voit. Elle est magnifique. Elle a défait toutes ses tresses ce qui a laissé ses cheveux épais et ondulés.

Avec le cocon blond autour de son visage, ses yeux bleus sont énormes et brillants. Avec en plus un jean noir serré et un t-shirt noir assorti, elle ressemble... à Beth. C'est ce qu'il a vu de plus proche de Beth. Pas dans des vêtements amples, avec les joues mouillées ou quand elle se frappe.

Juste...

"_Beth_," chuchote-t-il.

Elle tressaille un peu, mais elle sourit encore avant qu'il puisse se détester pour cette connerie. "Ouais, je suppose que ce n'était pas juste de t'obliger à m'appeler autrement."

"Non," dit-il rapidement. "Tu m'as demandé de t'appeler "gamine". Désolé. Tu a juste..."

Beth lève les sourcils en attendant qu'il poursuive, ses longs cheveux lui frôlent les coudes quand ils se balancent, ses mains sont profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Le soleil choisit ce moment pour briller à travers la lucarne de la porte et plutôt que de se laisser distraire par sa beauté dans la lumière, il se souvient de ce que cela signifie.

C'est la fin de l'après-midi, c'est presque l'heure pour le soleil de se coucher. Le dîner. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé hier soir, mais il meurt de faim et il parie qu'elle aussi. Sauf qu'elle porte des bottes et qu'il se demande soudain si elle a l'intention de partir et l'estomac de Daryl se contracte. Elle n'a pas de sacs sur elle, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle possédait beaucoup de choses.

Daryl se racle la gorge nerveusement. "Tu t'en vas ?"

Elle suit son regard vers ses chaussures puis secoue la tête et ces cheveux blonds telle une crinière de lion tremblent autour de ses joues roses. Elle a des couleurs aujourd'hui.

"Je suis sortie", répond Beth. "Je suis allée voir Maggie."

"Tu es allée voir Maggie ?" Il insiste sur le nom de sa sœur, même s'il aurait voulu ne pas paraître si choqué.

Un doux sourire étire la bouche de la jeune fille. "Ouais. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que je suis ici, Daryl, et j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas la réponse."

Il ne sait pas exactement de quoi elle parle, alors il reste parfaitement immobile parce qu'il a l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de lui donner un coup qu'il ne peut supporter.

"Alors que j'étais en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées'', commence-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, ''j'ai pensé que tu pourrais ramener la fille perdue en moi. Sauf que tu ne peux pas parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra."

"Je ne comprends pas", admet-il tranquillement.

Elle se rapproche de lui, son odeur de savon remplit ses poumons et il veut presque baisser la tête pour échapper à la tentation d'enfouir son nez dans sa cou. "Je pensais que tu étais la réponse, mais tu ne l'es pas. Et puis j'ai pensé que Maggie était la réponse, mais elle ne l'est pas non plus. C'est moi. Je suis la seule à savoir qui j'étais, qui je serai. Je dois le faire toute seule."

C'est complètement hors sujet, mais il se demande quand elle a réussi à voir Maggie. Après leur retour de La Colline ? Maggie n'a quitté Rick que quelques minutes avant lui, dix au plus. Ce qui veut dire que Beth attendait Maggie chez elle. Elle devait préparer ça depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée ou peut-être même depuis hier soir... depuis qu'il l'a repoussée.

"Et donc", poursuit-elle. "Je pense que je devrais rester avec Maggie."

Daryl recule. "A cause de moi ? Hier soir ? Gamine, j'suis..."

"Non, non", souffle-t-elle rapidement, ses doigts couvrant les lèvres de Daryl et il essaie de ne pas trembler alors qu'il sent chaque frôlement de ses doigts.

Peut-être qu'elle le sent frissonner, juste un petit peu, parce qu'elle s'éloigne, toujours sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, ce qui la met à peu près à sa taille.

"Pas à cause de toi. A cause de ça." De derrière elle, peut-être de sa poche arrière, elle sort ses bracelets et la montre de Hershel.

Daryl a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est de la laisser parler : " J'ai trouvé ça dans ton tiroir. Je fouinais, désolée."

Putain de merde. Il n'est pas fâché qu'elle ait fouiné, il est juste un peu... il ne sait même pas. Il s'en veut. Il aurait dû les rendre, mais ça n'a jamais semblé être le bon moment. Il n'a jamais su comment lui dire qu'il les gardait, qu'il les a glissés de son poignet froid alors qu'il regardait l'impact de balle dans sa tête. Comment peut-on dire ça à quelqu'un ? Et au fond de lui, il connaît la principale raison, la _vraie_ raison : il voulait juste garder un morceau d'elle pour lui, même quand elle était partie.

Il hausse les épaules. "J'ai compris. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois partir."

Elle fait glisser son pouce sur les deux objets avec un grand sourire, un sourire qu'il n'a pas vu sur son visage depuis son retour. Un sourire qu'il n'a vu que sur Beth. "Quand j'ai touché cette montre, j'ai vu mon père."

_Putain de merde_.

C'est ça ? C'est le moment où elle découvre qui elle est ? Sa poitrine se contracte et il arrête de respirer.

Beth n'arrête pas de parler, "J'ai vu mon père quand j'ai touché cette montre et je me suis souvenue. Pas grand-chose, tu vois ?" Son bonheur se dégonfle un peu. "Juste assez."

"Et les bracelets ?" demande-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Qu'as-tu vu ?"

Beth jette un coup d'œil sur les bracelets colorés dans sa main et les frotte avec son pouce. "Rien du tout. Du moins, pas _physiquement_. C'était plus comme un sentiment. Douleur." Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifie brusquement. "Beaucoup de douleur."

Il se racle la gorge et croise les bras sur la poitrine. Il aimerait prétendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il se sent vulnérable, mais il ne mentirait qu'à lui-même.

"Tu t'es couvert le poignet avec eux. Tu as couvert la cicatrice, quand tu as essayé de... laisser tomber," finit-il maladroitement.

Daryl ne comprend toujours pas bien, mais la façon dont elle essaie d'expliquer les choses dépend certainement des problèmes qu'elle a avec le fonctionnement de son cerveau. Il l'espère.

Beth déglutit et le regarde à nouveau. "Alors pourquoi tu les avais ?"

Devrait-il paniquer à cette question ? Il l'aurait peut-être fait avant tout ça.

Daryl voudrait détourner le regard quand il répond, mais il la regarde droit dans les yeux. "Pour me souvenir de Beth. Pour me rappeler à quel point elle était forte et à quel point elle s'est battue."

Elle sourit et lui tend les bracelets. "Gardes-les. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Moi, Beth, qui que je sois, je suis plus courageuse et je n'ai plus besoin de couvrir mes cicatrices."

La pièce semble alourdie par quelque chose. Quelque chose de nouveau et de précieux, comme une fleur fraîche qui s'épanouit dans la terre et c'est grâce à elle. Elle n'est rien d'autre que la lumière, le rire et le bonheur, comme Beth. Qui qu'elle soit maintenant : gamine, Beth, quelque chose entre les deux, c'est un mélange de quelque chose de nouveau.

Quelque chose de puissant. Passant d'un bout à l'autre du spectre. De la douleur au chagrin d'amour, de la peur à la confusion. Elle est quelque chose de différent maintenant. Quelque chose de sage, au-delà de son âge. Bien que globalement, ça n'ait pas d'importance. C'est le même chose, mais avec quelques changements, et alors ? Tout le monde change. Tout le monde renaît.

Il s'interroge, mais il n'empêche pas ses bras de se tendre et de la tirer par le cou. Son corps se colle au sien et elle l'étreint avec autant de ferveur que lui, les mains de Beth plaquées le long sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle respire profondément contre l'épaule de Daryl.

"Daryl, je n'ai pas ses souvenirs", murmure-t-elle contre son épaule. "Je ne les retrouverai peut-être jamais. Mais je sais ce que je ressens pour l'homme qui n'a fait que s'occuper de moi. Qui m'a protégée. Souvenirs ou pas, c'est facile de tomber amoureuse de toi."

Les paupières closes, il lui enfouit son visage dans le cou de Beth, à travers le nid de ses cheveux et laisse couler les larmes. Un fredonnement monte de sa poitrine comme celui un chat et à ce moment-là, il se s'autorise à être faible et la laisse le tenir dans ses bras.

"Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller", marmonne-t-il d'un ton lourd. "Je ne t'empêcherai pas de voir Maggie."

"Je sais", rit-elle en s'éloignant. "Je veux juste passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... hier, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être près d'elle, mais quand j'y suis allée, et quand j'ai touché ça," Elle lui fait voir la montre avec le sourire. "Je retrouve des émotions, et plus que tout, je me souviens à quel point je l'aime."

"C'est bien", gargouille-t-il et il est sérieux, il le pense vraiment. "T'as déjà assez perdu."

Beth se mord légèrement la lèvre tandis qu'elle lui ouvre la main et y place les bracelets. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te perdre, hein ?"

"Non," répond-il immédiatement. "Ça n'arrivera jamais. Je serai toujours là."

Elle rit et ses yeux scintillants s'éclaircissent un peu. "Je peux rester dîner ? Des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande qui ont un goût de merde ?"

Sa bouche forme un sourire et il acquiesce. "Quand tu veux."


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous,

Voici donc le quinzième chapitre. Nous en sommes donc à la moitié de cette fiction qui compte 30 chapitres. Je rappelle qu'ils sont tous traduits et que donc, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront tous publiés.

J'ai entamé il y a un moment la traduction d'une autre fiction. J'ai déjà fini 20 chapitres sur les 24. Manque une bonne relecture pour faire la chasse aux fautes. Dès que « Souvenirs Brisés » sera terminée, vous aurez donc encore de la lecture...

N'oubliez pas que si vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez me les signaler. Je fais très attention, mais je ne suis largement pas infaillible !

Bonne journée et à dimanche.

.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

.

Le calme.

C'est si calme sans Beth ici.

Elle ne faisait pas tant de raffut que ça, mais il écoutait tous les petits bruits qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de faire. Le tiroir qui se ferme, le lit qui grince quand elle tourne et retourne.

Le gémissement occasionnel qui le faisait sortir de son lit. Pour vérifier, à travers la porte entrebâillée, que son cauchemar ne tournait pas trop mal.

Il la regardait se calmer avant de retourner au lit. Maintenant, tout est silencieux. Même pas le rugissement du feu, puisqu'il n'y a personne pour l'allumer.

Il est sur son lit ou sur le canapé, dans le noir, avec rien d'autre que le clair de lune par la fenêtre du salon. Il n'arrête pas de penser à _elle,_ chez Maggie.

Ça ne fait que deux jours, mais il est allé voir Glenn. On dirait qu'elle va bien, qu'elle se renseigne sur le bébé, sur la vie d'avant, qu'elle est assez solide pour ça maintenant.

Glenn dit qu'elle s'épanouit, qu'être avec Maggie et leur enfant à naître est exactement ce dont Beth a besoin, Maggie aussi. Ça doit être super de retrouver sa petite sœur.

Il sait qu'il vendrait son âme pour récupérer Merle. Pas que le monde soit un endroit très agréable où revenir, c'est égoïste de le vouloir, Daryl le sait. Mais il y pense toujours, en rêve.

Maggie a dû avoir ces mêmes nuits blanches, imaginant celle qui lui manque tellement, lui parlant à nouveau. Même si c'est juste pour dire une blague de merde ou une insulte.

Juste quelque chose, n'importe quoi. C'est plus dur de faire son deuil maintenant. Pas d'enregistrement ou de DVD. Pas de vidéos. Les gens partent, aspiré de leur vie pour ne jamais revenir.

C'est la principale raison pour laquelle il a gardé les bracelets. Pas comme s'il y avait d'autres souvenirs qu'il aurait pu garder. Les souvenirs s'estompent avec le temps, bien qu'il ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu oublier Beth.

Ni sa bonté, ni son cœur pur, ni son sourire. C'est incrusté trop profondément dans son cerveau, les images défilant quand il ferme les yeux.

Comment Maggie se sent-elle en regardant par-dessus la table et en voyant sa sœur décédée, en vie, respirant. Ça fait quelque chose de bizarre à son cœur, quand il essaye de l'imaginer.

Le soleil se lève tôt et il s'enfuit en courant de sa maison en essayant d'échapper à sa tête et au silence. Il se présente à la porte d'Aaron, bien qu'il n'ait pas prévu de venir ici.

Il tape doucement à la porte parce qu'il est encore tôt et qu'il est sûr qu'Aaron est là.

Une minute plus tard, il est sur le point de partir lorsque qu'Aaron ouvre la porte, les cheveux en bataille et le peignoir ne couvrant qu'à moitié son érection matinale.

"Super, t'es levé", le salue Daryl.

Aaron le regarde en plissant les yeux à cause de l'éclat aveuglant du soleil et lève ensuite la main pour se protéger. "Daryl, quelle heure est-il ? Je dois dormir depuis cinq minutes."

Daryl grimace, détournant la tête et balançant son arbalète. "J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être partir. Trouver de nouvelles personnes."

"Tu veux juste t'en aller ?" demande Aaron avec surprise. "On ne sait jamais combien de temps on sera absent. Et Beth ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a propos d'elle ?" demande-t-il.

Aaron le fixe un long moment sans cligner des yeux et Daryl sent sa curiosité ; la question reste suspendue dans l'air entre eux avant qu'Aaron ne dise enfin, "Laisse-moi le dire à Eric et ensuite nous partirons. Entre."

Le soleil brille si fort dans le ciel que Daryl a l'impression qu'il devrait sautiller dans l'herbe haute et offrir de tresser les cheveux d'Aaron avec des fleurs.

C'est ce genre d'atmosphère : le soleil, la brise légère, l'herbe molle et l'odeur des bonnes choses. Des choses heureuses aussi. Ça lui rappelle quand il était plus jeune, très jeune environ six ans.

Sa mère l'emmenait dans les champs, loin du parc à caravanes, après qu'elle ait fini son travail au magasin. Plus vieux et plus méchant, Merle n'était pas intéressé.

Daryl l'était pourtant. Il aimait la voir au soleil. C'était une belle femme. Il le savait quand il était enfant et il le sait encore mieux maintenant en tant qu'adulte ou quoiqu'il soit devenu.

Ses épaisses boucles brunes et ses grands yeux bleus signifiaient qu'elle était magnifique et que son père le savait.

Ses cheveux étaient si longs que Daryl avait l'habitude de les toucher, de passer ses doigts potelés à travers les mèches pour voir les boucles naturelles rebondir.

Son père savait qu'elle était belle, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit aussi salope que les autres prostituées du camping.

De volumineux cheveux blonds pleins de laque et du rouge à lèvres, il disait que tout le monde le faisait, alors qu'elle aussi devrait. Des battements de cils enduits de maquillage, c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi.

Mais elle n'a pourtant jamais accepté. Peu importait à quel point il la battait : mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement, elle a tenu bon et ne l'a pas laissé changer quoi que ce soit à son apparence.

A part les bleus.

Bien sûr, Daryl ne comprenait rien à l'époque. Ce n'est qu'en grandissant, après l'avoir perdue et avoir pensé à elle tous les jours, qu'il a réalisé à quel point sa mère était forte.

Parfois, elle l'a déçu comme en restant avec son ivrogne de père ou en essayant d'adapter son comportement et celui de Merle en fonction de ses accès de violence plutôt que d'avoir le courage de le quitter.

Mais elle était bonne, au fond d'elle-même. Elle aimait ses garçons. Mais pas assez, c'est comme si, parfois encore, il sentait les blessures ouvertes, comme si elles pulsaient de haine et de honte.

Cet endroit lui fait tellement penser à elle. C'est différent, la chagrin qu'il a pour elle. Avant, il aurait pensé à Beth et Merle. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Beth, il y a de la place pour d'autres pertes.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de penser à la femme qui l'a mis au monde et maintenant qu'il le peut, ici dans ce champ, ça fait si mal que sa poitrine est fendue.

Sous les rayons du soleil, ses yeux se ferment et sa peau semble trop tendue. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, il se dit qu'à trop penser à sa mère, il finit par halluciner.

Il y a un cheval juste devant lui.

Une beauté brune avec de grands yeux et des crins lisses. Sa gorge se serre étroitement et sa main agrippe l'arbalète. Il pourrait nourrir tout Alexandria avec ce truc.

Ça le rend malade de penser ça, mais c'est vrai. Il a déjà mangé un putain de chien, il peut s'occuper d'un cheval. Mais il ne le fera pas, il le sait.

Peut-être si le cheval avait été d'une autre couleur, mais pas brun.

Il est encore perdu dans ses pensées quand Aaron lui parle et il doit certainement répondre d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il ne se souvient de rien de ce qu'ils ont dit.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il veut que ce cheval soit en sécurité.

Il sait précisément qui pourrait s'en occuper. Alors qu'il réfléchit, des rôdeurs s'approchent. C'est comme s'ils ressentaient le besoin profond de sauver quelque chose, de l'aimer et que tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est le déchirer.

La colère monte en flèche, sombre et maladive, dans son ventre, dans ses veines et l'arbalète devient comme une extension de son bras plutôt qu'une arme, comme s'il le contrôlait de la même façon qu'il marche.

Aaron aide en silence puisqu'il est clair que Daryl est en mission et lorsque tous les rôdeurs se tortillent sur le sol, fauchés par ses flèches, il tape sur chaque crâne.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'exclame Glenn, bouche bée.

Daryl se crispe pendant que le cheval essaie de piquer de l'herbe et tire sur sa corde. "Ferme la bouche le Chinois, c'est un cheval. A quoi ça ressemble ?"

"Euh, oui, je vois que c'est un cheval", répond Glenn avec sarcasme. "Où diable l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Mieux encore", interrompt Maggie, les yeux fixés attentivement sur la beauté. "Où avez-vous l'intention de le garder ?"

Daryl hausse les épaules nerveusement, baissant le menton. "J'allais le donner à Beth."

Maggie lève les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle dans le jardin. "Alors ici ?"

"Tu as la place. Je le garderais bien dans le mien, mais je peux pas. L'herbe est morte ", murmure-t-il en passant sa main rugueuse sur les poils doux du cou du cheval.

"L'herbe est morte parce que tu ne l'arroses pas", répond Maggie d'un coup d'œil. "Laisse-moi la voir."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et amène le cheval un peu plus près de Maggie qui sourit et enroule ses bras autour de son cou épais. "Elle est superbe."

"Oh mon Dieu", dit soudainement une voix. "Tout le monde sait qu'il y a un cheval dans le jardin ?"

Daryl lève les yeux vers Beth, qui se tient sur le pas de la porte de derrière, à peine vêtue d'un pyjama, de ses joues rouges et de ses cheveux bouclés, comme si elle dormait.

Lui et Aaron sont rentrés il y a quelques minutes, sauf qu'avec le cheval, ils ont mis toute la nuit pour revenir.

En regardant Beth qui vient de se lever, son entrejambe lui fait mal et une autre partie de lui souhaite s'enrouler autour d'elle dans son lit, sentir son petit poids chaud contre sa poitrine pendant son sommeil, la garder en sécurité.

Il a fui sa maison à cause du calme, mais il est prêt à l'accepter s'il peut fermer l'œil pendant quelques heures.

Beth descend de la dernière marche et sourit en caressant le cheval, serrée entre lui et Maggie. "Si belle. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?"

''Dehors, avec Aaron" gronde Daryl doucement, sa main touchant presque celle de Beth sur les poils réchauffés par le soleil.

Beth le regarde avec un sourire si grand qu'il lui serre la poitrine. "Tu l'as sauvée ?"

Il baisse le menton, la bouche sèche en chuchotant : "Oui, et elle est toute à toi."


	16. Chapitre 16

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

"Quoi ?" halète Beth, en se tournant pour lui faire face et ses yeux s'élargissant tellement qu'on dirait qu'elle a pris une gorgée d'un café fort. "La mienne ?"

"Ouais." Daryl hausse les épaules. "Les filles de ferme ont un cheval. Ça me semble juste."

Maggie se déplace pour se tenir près de Glenn. Alors que Beth rayonne en le regardant, Daryl fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les deux autres qui les observent. Même du coin de l'œil, ils ressemblent à un vieux couple marié, les mains entrelacées et les têtes serrées l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'ils le regardent parler du cheval avec Beth.

"Mais..." Beth hésite et jette un coup d'œil nerveux à Maggie, cherchant ses conseils. "Je ne sais plus monter à cheval..."

Maggie se moque et agite la main dans les airs. "C'est comme faire du vélo, Bethy. Tu t'en souviendras quand tu seras dessus."

"Monter ?" termine à peine la question que Maggie ne donne un ordre silencieux à Daryl, qui, pour lui faire plaisir, prend Beth par la taille et la soulève.

Elle pousse un cri perçant, saisissant le cheval où elle peut, car il tape du pied et bouge un peu, la secouant dans tous les sens. "Je ne suis même pas habillée !"

"Tu es très bien", renchérit Glenn, les commissures de sa bouche se lèvent légèrement.

"Tu veux faire un tour ?" Daryl sourit.

Beth le regarde d'en haut, sa peau si claire contre le cheval sombre, le bonheur sur son visage qui fait que chaque muscle endolori en vaut la peine.

"Oh, laisse-moi prendre mes chaussures !" dit soudain Maggie et avant de partir, elle ajoute : "Je vais aussi prendre les tiennes, Bethy !"

Glenn suit sa femme avec un sourire indulgent, laissant Beth et Daryl seuls. Ce dernier se retourne vers elle et la trouve en train de le regarder, son sourire encore énorme mais ses yeux plus sérieux. "Tu as dormi ?"

"Oui," ment-il, baissant le menton. "Et toi ?"

"Oui, c'est vraiment calme ici", dit-elle, alors que le cheval bouge un peu, la faisant tanguer.

"Je sais ce que c'est." approuve Daryl

Ses yeux se fixent sur lui et elle fait une pause avant de dire : "Ton ronflement me manque."

En reniflant, il tire sur la longe du cheval pour l'immobiliser. Levant la tête vers elle, il dit : "J'ai perdu Beth Greene, mais qui que tu veuilles être, je suis prêt pour elle."

Le sourire de Beth vacille quand elle le regarde du haut du cheval. "Je ne suis pas partie pour te punir de ne pas m'avoir acceptée."

"Je sais", murmure-t-il, même s'il n'y croit pas. "On doit... sortir ce soir et... ça pourrait mal tourner."

"Vous parlez de l'importante expédition que vous ferez plus tard ? Tout Alexandria murmure à ce propos. C'est plus important qu'une expédition." Elle humecte ses lèvres, ses yeux se relèvent quand la voix de Maggie dérive vers eux. "Je suis amnésique, pas stupide."

Daryl se racle la gorge et hausse les épaules. "Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter. On va arranger ça."

Elle ouvre la bouche alors que Maggie et Glenn les ont presque rejoints mais elle semble changer d'avis, et dit rapidement, "Sois prudent."

"Je reviendrai pour le petit-déjeuner", jette-t-il vaguement comme si ça ne le tracassait pas.

La vérité, c'est que ça le tracasse. Il s'inquiète du fait qu'ils vont massacrer des gens qui dorment pour se remplir l'estomac en commerçant avec La Colline. De la façon dont Daryl voit les choses, il y a toujours deux options : les gens de son groupe ou les autres. Ils ont besoin de nourriture et Daryl n'a pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un mourir de faim. Surtout pas Beth. Elle est assez maigre comme ça.

La plupart du temps, ça le gêne de devoir laisser Beth avec les enfants et donc de la traiter comme une enfant aussi. Simplement, il ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Elle devient plus forte, mais est encore fragile. Il sait combien d'énergie il faut pour être fort et tôt ou tard, elle vous laisse tomber. Surtout après une période dehors.

"Allez, viens !" s'interpose Maggie avec enthousiasme. "On va t'emmener faire un tour, Bethy."

Beth renifle et Daryl lui jette la corde. Elle sourit et la partage en deux comme des rênes et en enroulant la corde autour de ses articulations. Une chaleur se répand dans l'abdomen de Daryl en voyant le contrôle naturel qu'elle a, se doutant qu'elle a gardé les souvenirs de base sur la façon de monter à cheval. Il se demande de quoi d'autre elle pourrait se souvenir si elle essayait.

Ils sortent par la porte arrière du jardin et, de loin, il regarde Beth trotter sur le cheval, ses cheveux rebondissant dans le vent et son haut remontant sur ses hanches, son short se détachant de sa taille fine. Elle a l'air beaucoup mieux, mais elle est encore trop maigre.

Il s'assurera d'avoir des viandes grasses pour elle la prochaine fois qu'il sortira. Il faut la gaver de ragoût et de tartes de Carol. Elle ralentit au bout d'un moment dans un groupe d'enfants effrayés, parmi lesquels Carl tient Judith et guide sa petite main sur la robe du cheval.

Un sourire touche les lèvres de Daryl. On dirait que Rick lui a parlé. Le gamin semble moins abattu et plus gai. Ça lui fait penser à quel point Rick aime ses enfants et à quel point il aime Rick pour ça. C'est l'une des choses qu'il aime chez ce type.

Daryl, Glenn et Maggie s'approchent de Beth alors qu'elle descend du cheval avec naturel, les muscles de ses jambes se contractent et la gorge de Daryl s'assèche. Il l'éclaircit et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant cette tête de nœud de Spencer tenant mollement le goulot d'une bouteille de whisky.

Furieux, il se rapproche de Beth et des enfants. Maggie capte ses vibrations après avoir vu le visage mal rasé et les vêtements négligés de Spencer. "Hé, les enfants ! Qui veut des leçons d'équitation ? Elle s'appelle Macaron !"

Le regard de Beth rencontre celui de Daryl avant de passer de Maggie à Spencer avec un froncement de sourcils. Spencer s'approche d'eux et Daryl déteste l'odeur nauséabonde de l'alcool qui se dégage de lui. Ça lui donne trop de flash-back, tant visuels que physiques.

La ceinture lui lacérant les épaules. Il réprime un frisson avant qu'il ne devienne trop intense, se plaçant à moitié devant Beth.

"T'as l'air défoncé, mec", prévient Daryl.

Spencer renifle, trébuchant alors qu'il dévisse violemment le bouchon de la bouteille. "Ouais. Ça arrive quand on perd toute sa famille."

Daryl plisse les yeux alors que la bouteille bascule vers le haut et que la gorge de Spencer avale le liquide qui, il espère, va l'engourdir. "Ça ne fera que te mordre le cul plus tard."

Quand la bouteille se baisse, Daryl sent ses tripes se crisper devant le regard méchant et familier de Spencer. "Comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur la douleur. Les gens reviennent à la vie pour toi."

Daryl grogne et intercepte le regard de Spencer. "Recule."

Riant de l'avertissement de Daryl, la tête de nœud bourrée s'appuie contre le muret d'un jardin et s'étire, sa chemise tendue sur son corps. "Tu étais bonne sur ce cheval, chérie. Tu crois que tu peux me monter comme ça ?"

"Espèce de sale connard..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Beth s'élance.


	17. Chapitre 17

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

"Beth !" crie Maggie.

Le son strident réveille Daryl comme un seau d'eau glacée.

Rapidement, il plonge vers l'avant pour attraper Beth alors qu'elle hurle comme une banshee, ses bras s'agitant violemment. C'est un tel chaos, qu'il lui faut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle fait.

Ses ongles déchirent le visage de Spencer. Pas de légères égratignures comme celles d'un enfant ou profondes comme celles d'un chat.

Ses ongles _arrachent_ et se remplissent de morceaux de chair de Spencer, du sang d'un rouge cramoisi coule sur le visage du jeune homme et couvre les mains de Beth, inondant la bouche béante de Spencer alors qu'il hurle de douleur.

Elle se bat contre Daryl qui la maintient par la taille et et essaie de la faire tomber pour limiter son attaque, puis Maggie et Glenn arrivent et tous ensemble, ils la tirent pour l'éloigner.

Beth continue de crier et Daryl doit la faire tomber sur le sol en béton puis quasiment s'asseoir sur elle.

"Glenn, éloigne ces enfants d'ici !" ordonne Maggie en saisissant les épaules de sa sœur. "Bethy, allez, regarde-moi ! Tout va bien, allez, tout va bien."

"Lâche-moi !" siffle Beth. "Ne me touche pas ! Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, putain !"

Daryl prend son visage en coupe et serre un peu. "Beth ! Regarde-moi !" Il la secoue un peu, sa tête balançant sur ses épaules. "Arrête, gamine ! Allez. Arrête."

Le cri résonne dans sa gorge puis s'arrête en tremblant et elle cligne des yeux longtemps et lentement. "M-Maggie ?"

Tandis que Beth cherche Maggie des yeux, Daryl déglutit légèrement, puis lâche le visage de Beth quand elle tombe dans les bras de sa sœur en sanglotant.

Daryl se lève en tremblant, le cœur serré, tandis qu'il murmure : "Amène-la voir Denise. J'arrive tout de suite." Puis il se retourne et s'éloigne.

Après que Maggie et Glenn se soient rendus avec Beth chez Denise, le cheval en remorque, Daryl souleva Spencer du sol et le força à se lever.

Une partie de lui aurait voulu le frapper, mais après avoir vu le visage du type, il ne trouva pas assez de folie en lui pour le faire.

Les ongles de Beth ont sacrément abîmé la peau de Spencer. Daryl ne sait toujours pas ce qui a pu causer une réaction aussi forte, mais le fait qu'elle soit passée d'une joie enfantine à un flash-back ou une hallucination, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le rend si furieux qu'il ne peut plus penser clairement.

Même s'il est désolé pour le visage de Spencer, en particulier pour l'œil gauche, rouge et enflé qui a dû recevoir un traitement de faveur, Daryl le tient toujours par la peau du cou.

Laissant la bouteille derrière lui, fracassée sur le sol, il l'emmène chez Carol. D'habitude, il aurait traîné le cul de Spencer chez Denise, mais Beth s'y trouve et elle en a plus besoin.

Denise saura quoi faire pour expliquer cette crise de rage vicieuse et Spencer n'a besoin que de points de suture. Carol sait le faire.

C'est une pro pour de mauvaises raisons. Lui, n'a jamais appris parce qu'il ne s'est jamais soigné quand il était battu. Comme s'il méritait la douleur d'une plaie non soignée qui s'infecte.

Pendant qu'il regarde Spencer se faire recoudre, il mijote. Il ne veut pas être ici, mais il ne veut pas quitter Carol non plus.

Maintenant, Beth a sa sœur et Glenn, mais Carol n'a que lui. Carol est une dure à cuire, mais il n'est pas assez bête pour ne pas reconnaître la réaction de Beth aujourd'hui, et Carol non plus.

Agression sexuelle. SSPT*. La crise s'est déclenchée à cause des sous-entendus sexuels de Spencer et Daryl le sait. S'il laisse l'ivrogne auprès de Carol, sa nouvelle confiance en elle pourrait vaciller face au plus grand avantage de Spencer sur elle : être un homme.

Daryl peut voir que quelque chose ne va pas, il peut voir qu'elle souffre, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Plus il pense à ce que Spencer a fait à Beth et ce qui est arrivé à Carol, à combien cette situation lui est inconfortablement familière, plus il veut se jeter par-dessus la table et secouer Spencer.

Cependant, il n'en a pas l'occasion quand Sasha lui propose de prendre sa place et de s'assurer que Spencer rentre chez lui avec l'aide de Tara, il trouve tant bien que mal la force de s'écarter.

Daryl n'aime pas ça, mais elles sont deux et sortent leurs armes avant de partir.

Quand ils sont seuls, Carol lui prend son bras. "Beth va bien ? Et toi ?"

"J'vais bien", ment-il. "J'ai besoin d'aller la voir. Ce connard l'a bien secouée."

Carol grogne dédaigneusement comme si elle s'en fichait. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?" demande-t-il immédiatement.

"Hein ?" Elle jette un coup d'œil à Spencer par la fenêtre avant de détourner rapidement le regard. "Rien."

"Carol", presse-t-il. "J'aurai peut-être pas d'autre chance ce soir."

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire", soupire Carol et, de confusion, Daryl fronce les sourcils. "Je me sens... mal. Pas toi ? Tu ne te sens pas mal ?"

Carol est sa meilleure amie et pour l'instant, il ne veut pas mentir. "Oui, mais ça doit être fait."

"Pourquoi ?" dit Carol, misérablement. "C'est pas juste, Daryl. Tu le sais. Combien de personnes allons-nous tuer avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas juste ?"

Il déglutit face à ses yeux larmoyants, écrasé par la pression de dire ce qu'il faut.

Mais, rien ne sort et, frustrée, Carol s'essuie les yeux et esquisse un sourire forcé. "Désolé, fais pas attention. Va voir Beth, elle a besoin de toi. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y aura peut-être plus rien après ce soir. On ne sait pas dans quoi on s'embarque."

Daryl soupire et dit, d'une voix étouffée : "J'te couvre."

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il était censé dire, il le sait, mais parfois, même avec Carol, il sent ses barrières sociales enfouir sa voix au fond de lui.

Elle sourit et dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue. "Va voir ta copine."

Tout est calme quand il arrive chez Denise,.

Des picotements remontent la colonne vertébrale de Daryl lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée, mais, visiblement, il n'y a rien qui cloche. Pourtant, l'ambiance est mauvaise.

Lourde et écœurante, pleine de quelque chose de moche. Le visage de Maggie est cendreux comme celui de Glenn, un souvenir ou une douleur partagé.

Beth est enroulée dans une couverture et assise sur le lit, fatiguée et renfermée, si différente de cet après-midi où Daryl l'a mise sur le cheval. "Hey."

"Hé," chuchote-t-il sans en avoir l'intention, son ton s'adaptant à l'atmosphère dans la pièce. "Ça va ?"

"Oui", répond-elle en chuchotant, le mot tremblant un peu. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et sa voix se brise quand elle dit : "Je me souviens de l'hôpital."

Une brique lui tombe dans le ventre et tout ce que « l'hôpital » peut signifier le rend malade. Mais il n'a pas besoin de demander quelle partie. C'est écrit sur son visage. Sur le visage de tout le monde.

"Qu-quand tu m'as sauvée." Elle hoquette un sanglot dans son mouchoir. "Avant ça. Quand j'ai tué quelqu'un." Sa voix monte en un cri strident qui, combiné avec les paroles suivantes, fait que les genoux de Daryl s'affaiblissent. "Quand il a essayé de me violer."

Maggie étouffe un bruit et regarde Glenn avec une telle douleur que Daryl a l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous lui. Il pensait savoir ce que Glenn avait ressenti avec le gouverneur.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pire encore, c'était de sa faute, car c'est l'association de son taré de frère avec le gouverneur qui avait mené Maggie à cette putain de démonstration destinée à Glenn, spectateur de sa douleur.

Mais même aujourd'hui, même en voyant le contrecoup de cette époque, de ce que Merle a aidé à faire, son frère lui manque encore tellement que ça l'étouffe presque.

Avant qu'il courbe sous le poids du chagrin, Beth sanglote dans son mouchoir et sa douleur n'a plus d'importance. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avant même qu'il le pense consciemment, ses pieds le mènent à travers la pièce jusqu'à elle.

Enveloppant ses épaules de ses bras serrés, il presse ses lèvres sur sa tête, inspirant profondément son parfum.

« Chut » souffle-t-il, comme si ça allait arranger les choses, alors qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire.

"Je me s-souviens de ce qu'i-il a essayé d-de faire", halète-t-elle à bout de souffle. "Et alors, J'ai r-re-re-re", elle bégaye tellement que le cœur de Daryl se serre.

"Gamine, arrête. Arrête. » chuchote-t-il. "C'est pas ta faute."

"J'ai senti la balle", gémit-elle, hystérique. "J'ai senti la balle me déchirer et ensuite je me suis jetée sur le visage de Spencer. Oh mon D-Dieu !"

Il ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir à ce point et sa mâchoire se serre douloureusement alors que la jeune fille presse son visage sur sa poitrine et crie : "Fais-le disparaître, s'il te plaît, Daryl. S'il te plaît !"

Des larmes chaudes lui brûlent les yeux, il serre les paupières avant de regarder Denise. "T'as quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir ?"

"Euh," hésite Denise, les regardant tous les deux "J'ai des calmants ou heu, des somnifères ?"

"Calmant", supplie Beth. "J'ai mal à la tête, Daryl. S'il te plaît, j'ai si mal à la tête, pleure-t-elle.

Il échange un regard avec Maggie et elle hoche la tête avant de s'approcher, les yeux remplis de larmes quand elle enroule ses bras autour de Beth. Daryl et Maggie tiennent Beth solidement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas lorsqu'elle s'endort après que Denise lui ait injecté le calmant.

"Je la ramène à la maison", murmure Daryl en l'enveloppant de ses bras et la soulevant. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille ici. Je vous retrouve à la grille."

Glenn serre Maggie dans ses bras et acquiesce. "À tout à l'heure, mec."

* * *

*SSPT : Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.**

**L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Il y a quelque chose dans la puanteur des morts que Daryl ne relève plus. Le monde pue. Tissus, espaces ouverts et surtout confinés. Voitures, camions, bâtiments. Il ne le remarque plus vraiment. Il s'en fiche complètement. Mais il s'en aperçoit maintenant. Avec tous ces cadavres autour de lui, tous ces corps qui saignent, les yeux vides et les bouches tordues, il les sent. Ils puent. Ils puent tellement que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est vomir. A travers leur odeur, tout ce qu'il entend, c'est la voix de Carol.

_"C'est pas juste, Daryl. Tu le sais. Combien de personnes allons-nous tuer avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas juste ?"_

Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas venir avec eux et prendre l'avant-poste. Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Alors peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas restée dehors, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été _enlevée_. Avec Maggie. Putain de merde. Maggie est avec elle aussi. Est-ce que c'est encore un test ? Sa meilleure amie et la sœur de Beth. Et s'il ne peut en sauver qu'une ? Ils sont simplement entrés et ont tué tous ces types et maintenant deux de ses amis vont se faire tuer.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a _compris_. Bien sûr qu'il a compris. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de personnes qu'il vient de tuer. Ces gens signifiaient quelque chose pour d'autres. Ces gens signifiaient quelque chose, point final. Peu importe. Les gentils et les méchants. Mais comment peuvent-ils être sûrs qu'ils étaient mauvais ? Oui, ils ont tué des types à La Colline, mais les gens de son groupe ont aussi tué des gens. Rick a battu à mort le mari de cette blonde pour l'avoir frappée. Les gens tuent des gens. Quoi qu'ils étaient avant. Bon, mauvais, peu importe. Ça n'a jamais eu d'importance.

Encore moins maintenant qu'ils ont pris Carol.

En fin de compte, c'est sa faute. Son attention a été retenue par Beth et il a laissé Carol en pleine confusion parce qu'il avait d'autres problèmes. Il ne l'a même pas vue après avoir mis Beth au lit chez Rick auprès de Carl et Judith. Il est monté sur la moto et a suivi la voiture de Maggie et Glenn. C'est un putain de connard. Sa meilleure amie avait besoin de lui et il l'a mise de côté pour ses propres problèmes.

"Putain !" crie-t-il, sa main frappant le mur.

"Hé, ça n'aide pas", dit Rick d'un ton égal.

Il n'a même pas besoin de crier que Daryl écoute. Il y a quelque chose chez Rick qui demande de l'autorité et Daryl n'est pas d'accord avec ces conneries de mâle alpha, mais ego mis à part, Rick a gagné le respect et sa confiance. Assez pour écouter quand il lui dit que la rage qu'il ressent ne va pas l'aider. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il trouve Carol et Maggie et qu'il les ramène à la maison. Le truc, c'est que tout le monde est épuisé. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a dormi. Tara et Heath sont partis pour leur grande expédition et ça veut dire qu'ils ont deux personnes en moins. Ça n'a pas l'air grand-chose, pourtant chacun pourrait être utile.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui va aider ?" finit par crier Daryl d'une voix rauque. "Comment on les récupère, Rick ? Tu as une brillante idée ?"

"Daryl", commence Michonne puis s'arrête quand Rick approche.

Au fond, Daryl sait qu'il est stupide, mais son corps brûle de se battre et s'il faut que ça soit contre Rick, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Pourtant, Rick ne donne pas de coup de poing, il crochète le cou de Daryl avec son bras et le tire vers lui. "Écoute, on a ce type, d'accord ? Un de leurs gars. On va les libérer. S'ils veulent récupérer leur homme, ils donneront les filles et ils partiront sains et saufs. Je te le promets."

Daryl regarde à travers sa frange, cet homme en qui il a confiance et secoue la tête. "Toutes les autres fois, ouais. Sauf que tu penses pas qu'notre chance va tourner ?"

Il déteste voir à quel point les yeux de Rick sont troublés quand ils le fixe. "Probablement un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ces filles sont intelligentes. Nous les trouverons." Il hausse les épaules. "Ou ils nous trouveront. Ils sont intelligents."

Daryl se décale et se dégage du bras de Rick. "Ouais, on f'rait mieux."

҈

Carol tremble.

Recroquevillée à côté de Daryl sur le canapé, elle peut à peine parler à cause de ses frissons. Daryl la serre plus près et enroule la couverture autour de ses épaules, ses yeux dérivant vers le feu pour voir s'il ne devrait pas y mettre plus de bois.

"Tu vas bien ?" marmonne-t-il.

Elle cligne lentement des yeux et le regarde, les yeux troubles. "Oui, juste fatiguée."

Le sourire sur son visage est si faux qu'il lui fait mal au cœur. Elle lui ment. Elle ne lui ment jamais. On dirait qu'elle lui cache des choses depuis un moment, depuis qu'il a mis de côté son amitié avec elle pour s'occuper de ses propres problèmes. Elle a eu une dure journée. Il s'est avéré que toute l'inquiétude qu'il a ressentie en essayant de trouver comment les sauver, elle et Maggie, n'a servi à rien parce qu'elles se sont sauvées elles-mêmes. Lui et les autres n'ont rien eu d'autre à faire que d'arriver et d'assister à la mort de Negan. Il s'avère que, depuis le début, leur otage était ce connard.

Putain de merde. Tous les autres sont souriants et soulagés, si heureux d'avoir gagné ces deux derniers jours, ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'ils ont perdu la prison. Rick n'a pas arrêté d'embrasser Michonne, et Carl de faire rire Judith. Tout le monde est de bonne humeur, entassés dans la maison de Rick. Negan et ses hommes sont morts et ils ont conclu une nouvelle alliance avec La Colline. Ouais, ça pourrait être bientôt une situation d'ami ou d'ennemi, mais pour l'instant, ils sont tous heureux. Sauf qu'au fond, personne ne l'est. Il le voit sur tous leurs visages. Des masques, pour couvrir les cicatrices émotionnelles sous leur peau.

Tuer blesse l'âme. Si les humains étaient destinés à s'entre-tuer, le monde n'aurait jamais été peuplé, il aurait toujours été comme ça, avec les rôdeurs. Tous ceux qu'il aime brûlent intérieurement, à cause du sang sur leurs mains, des gens qu'ils ont perdus et de la fatigue profonde qu'ils ressentent. Tout le monde a traversé tant de choses, trop de choses. Assez pour rendre fou n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas juste de comparer la vie merdique d'une personne à celle d'une autre, mais Carol est seule maintenant. Rick a ses enfants, Michonne a une nouvelle famille. Maggie a Glenn, et aussi Beth, maintenant. Carol l'avait lui mais il l'a abandonnée.

Ça lui donne l'impression d'être le pire enfoiré au monde et même si sa poitrine est douloureuse tellement il a envie d'aller voir si Beth dort, il ne quittera pas Carol ce soir. Pas cette fois. Alors il reste. Il l'aide à faire à manger pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire et l'abreuve de thé chaud. Il maintient le feu et empile les couvertures sur elle. Plus le temps passe, plus c'est calme, mais aucun ne rentre chez lui. Ils trouvent, partout dans la maison, un endroit pour dormir comme lors de leur première nuit et ils se couchent tous et quand Carol s'endort, Daryl appuie sa tête sur la sienne, sur ses cheveux courts et hérissés. Il doit être là pour son amie plutôt que pour lui-même. Regardant autour de lui, son cœur s'affole à chaque visage familier étendu sur le sol.

Tara et Heath vont bien, il le sait. Ils sont trop bons pour avoir des ennuis. Il aimerait juste que Tara soit là. Elle a mérité sa place dans cette famille et personne ne le lui dit assez. Elle a l'impression d'être bonne à jeter et c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait cette expédition avec Heath. S'il n'avait pas été si perdu dans sa propre tête dernièrement, il lui aurait dit. Qu'elle est acceptée. Gardant les yeux fermés, il s'installe avec sa famille, pensant à Beth qui dort confortablement à l'étage et pour une fois, la paix l'envahit et il s'endort.

҈

"Daryl ?"

Il sursaute dans son sommeil à cause de la main appuyée sur son bras. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent, il découvre les joues rouges et les grands yeux de Beth, ses épais cheveux emmêlés devant son visage.

"Beth ?" marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Chut," chuchote-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle dans la lumière mourante du feu. "Tu vas réveiller les autres."

Les yeux vagues, il regarde les corps endormis autour de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge, trouvant Carol recroquevillée sous son bras. Quand il lève la tête, il a mal au cou, car il est en équilibre sur le bord du canapé.

"Ça va ?" marmonne-t-il. "Tu te sens mieux ?"

Il n'y a pas de soleil à travers les rideaux, il ne doit donc pas dormir depuis longtemps, sauf que le feu est en train de s'éteindre, ça fait plus probablement quelques heures. Le sédatif ne doit plus faire effet, mais elle n'a pas l'air bien réveillée, elle a l'air d'être encore fatiguée.

"Oui, je me sentais un peu seule là-haut", marmonne-t-elle, agenouillée sur le sol à côté du canapé.

"Monte ici." Sa voix est si épaisse de sommeil que c'est gênant. "Y'a de la place pour toi."

Beth regarde nerveusement toutes les personnes endormies dans la pièce autour d'elle. "C'est..."

Daryl attend qu'elle continue et ça le réveille un peu, il plisse les yeux en la regardant pendant qu'il fléchit le bras engourdi sur lequel repose Carol. "Quoi ?"

Elle rougit en regardant Carol recroquevillée à côté de lui. "C'est privé. La famille se serre les coudes. Quelque chose est arrivé, je peux-"

"Tu es de la famille ", interrompt soudain une voix et il faut un moment à Daryl pour se rendre compte que même s'il le pensait, il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Il plisse les yeux vers le sol, et voit une masse s'élever et révéler Rosita, à peine vêtue. Daryl ne détourne même pas les yeux parce qu'il est très intrigué par ce qu'elle a l'intention de dire.

"Bon sang, je suis de la famille maintenant. Et tu en as fait partie un sacré bout de temps avant moi." Elle hausse les épaules poussant Abraham.

"Je suis d'accord", dit soudain Sasha de l'autre côté de la pièce, la tête dans sa main. Un sourire réchauffe son visage quand elle continue, "Tu es Beth. Tu es de la famille."

Abraham gémit soudainement, les distrayant tous pendant qu'il serre plus fort le corps à moitié nu de Rosita, glissant son visage dans son cou avant de soulever la tête, ses cheveux se dressant dans toutes les directions sauf la bonne. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"

Beth lui sourit avant de s'adresser aux filles : "J'apprécie ce que vous dites, vraiment, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été Beth."

"Tu n'es pas obligée", murmure Rick la tête sur l'oreiller. "Nous t'aimons telle que tu es maintenant."

"Bon sang ! tout le monde est réveillé ?" finit par demander Daryl, la tête douloureuse.

"Je le suis", dit Carl.

"Moi aussi, ajoute Michonne.

"Je suis le troisième", dit Eugene.

"Je pense que nous le sommes tous", rit Glenn.

"Putain de merde", murmure Daryl, puis il sursaute alors que Carol le frappe dans les côtes.

"Langage, Daryl."

Il grogne et Beth rit, l'air penaud sous le regard de tout le monde. "Quelqu'un dort encore ?" demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Judith, je crois", renseigne obligeamment Maggie, le menton reposant sur ses bras croisés. "Bethy, c'est ta maison. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais je connais ma sœur et je sais que tu le sens."

Les yeux de Beth se remplissent de larmes et Daryl est soudain terrifié à l'idée que cette réunion « kumbaya » la bouleverse. Il est instantanément apaisé lorsqu'elle couvre ses épaules avec la couverture et se blottit sur le côté libre de Daryl, ramenant ses pieds sous elle.

Il y a une pause dans la pièce durant laquelle ils se regardent tous un par un, et Daryl ne s'est jamais senti aussi à l'aise.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans cette fiction , c'est qu'elle suit l'intrigue de la série. Bon, sauf à la fin... Mais vous le découvrirez plus tard :))**

**Bonne semaine, et à mercredi.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Désolée du retard aujourd'hui. J'avais tout préparé hier soir, et ce matin... ben j'ai tout simplement oublié de poster le chapitre #shameonme**

**Erreur réparé, à dimanche.**

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.**

**L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

"Bonjour."

Debout en train de caresser Macaron, Beth jette un coup d'œil à Daryl par-dessus son épaule. "Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Très bien." Daryl rit avec incrédulité de ses propres paroles alors qu'il lui passe une tasse de thé chaud.

Elle enroule ses mains autour du mug et respire profondément, un sourire réchauffant sa bouche. "Moi aussi."

La lumière se reflète sur son visage et il lui faut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi elle est si différente. Ce sont ses cicatrices. Il ne les voit jamais quand il la regarde, il ne voit que Beth mais à cet instant, elles brillent sur sa peau translucide. Il les a à peine vues dernièrement parce qu'elle les laisse guérir. Elle a arrêté de les gratter.

Daryl déglutit et jette un coup d'œil vers la maison. "On va se réapprovisionner aujourd'hui. Recherche de médicaments. Pourquoi tu n'viens pas ?"

"Moi ?" demande-t-elle surprise. "Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?"

Daryl hausse les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ? C'est sans danger. J'y s'rai."

Beth sourit et serre un peu plus la tasse, les yeux pleins d'espoir. "D'accord."

"Ouais ?" Il sourit . "J'viendrai t'chercher avant d'partir."

Les yeux de Beth sont tournés vers le soleil, mais elle a un sourire amusé quand elle dit : "C'est un rendez-vous ?"

҈

Quelques heures, une douche chaude et une sieste plus tard, Daryl marche avec sa petite bande d'inadaptés composée de lui, Rosita, Eugene, Beth et Denise.

Beth n'est pas aussi calme et antisociale que d'habitude. Pas audacieuse mais pas timide, elle essaie de faire la conversation même si elle est hésitante.

Denise est la plus silencieuse, elle ne parle que lorsqu'il fait l'effort d'entamer la conversation. Apparemment, il lui rappelle son frère et c'est pourquoi elle se sent à l'aise avec lui.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pense de cette déclaration, mais ça l'amène à penser que toutes les personnes qui dépendent de lui et sur qui il compte, sont des femmes, à l'exception de Rick.

Carol a été la première, puis Beth et maintenant Denise. Il se souvient quand il était jeune, comment Merle le taquinait parce qu'il traînait avec des filles comme leur petite cousine Kelly, qui avait trois ans de moins que lui, ou la personne qu'il préférait : sa mère.

Merle avait l'habitude de dire à tous ses amis que Daryl était une pédale qui aimait parler aux filles au lieu de les baiser. Il fut un temps dans sa vie où Daryl pensait que Merle avait peut-être raison.

Il n'est toujours pas décidé. Il a trempé son biscuit quand il était plus jeune comme tous les garçons excités et ouais, certains nichons l'ont vraiment émoustillé mais il n'a jamais vraiment aimé ça, même s'il aurait voulu.

Putain, parfois, il n'aimait même pas ça. Jusqu'à Beth... il a encore du mal à se l'avouer, mais il le lui a dit, alors maintenant, il ose le dire : il est amoureux de Beth, il est tombé amoureux d'elle paisiblement, en douceur.

C'était innocent, magique, en rien comparable avec les fellations dans les ruelles qu'il a connues dans son ancienne vie. Avec elle, il ne s'est jamais permis de souiller ce qu'ils avaient et donc il n'a jamais imaginé... ça.

Mais dernièrement, il y a certaines choses auxquelles il pense quand il la regarde. La tension des muscles de ses cuisses sur le cheval hier, le soleil dans ses yeux bleus, les extrémités de ses cheveux quand ils descendent en spirale le long de son dos.

Il imagine des choses. Le fléchissement de ses doigts dans des mèches blondes, la façon dont ses jambes la soutiendraient au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts autour de ses hanches minces. Il déglutit et essaie d'écouter ce que dit Denise.

Quoi que ça soit, ça passe d'une oreille à l'autre pendant qu'il jette un coup d'œil à travers ses cils et voit le jean que porte Beth.

C'est à Rosita et cette fille porte ses vêtements comme si c'était une seconde peau. L'étroitesse du jean met en valeur la fermeté de Beth, ses rondeurs, donnant à son cul l'aspect d'une pêche.

Les pointes de ses cheveux qui se balancent sur ses reins provoquent des picotements telles des aiguilles chaudes. Les yeux de Daryl remontent le long de sa chevelure vers sa casquette de base-ball préférée.

La vieille chemise de Glenn est ample autour de son buste, mais d'une certaine manière, c'est le mystère qui fait bondir son estomac. Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Alors que ses yeux se détachent d'elle, il le voit.

L'étranger et il a une arme.

"Beth !"

Elle se retourne et la balle frôle son oreille, le souffle dérangeant ses cheveux.

"Baissez-vous !" crie Rosita, se laissant tomber à terre et sortant son arme. "Daryl, couvre-moi !"

Il acquiesce de la tête et lève l'arbalète, mais le sifflement familier d'une flèche murmure dans ses oreilles. Quelqu'un tire des flèches.

Putain de merde.

Il s'accroupit pour ajuster un autre tir lorsque Denise se lève soudainement et que tout ralentit. Le temps. Le soleil. La flèche. La façon dont Denise le regarde.

Ils sont isolés ensemble dans ce moment, dans la tristesse de ses yeux.

Le temps s'accélère à nouveau et la flèche transperce le centre du front de Denise, puis elle s'effondre au sol, morte.

Daryl rugit tandis qu'il met une flèche en place et l'envoie dans les airs en hurlant. Ça fait un bruit sourd dans le globe oculaire de quelqu'un dont le cri est une musique pour ses oreilles.

Rosita tire cartouche après cartouche et Eugène gémit sur le sol, les bras enroulés autour de lui. Ensemble, ils abattent les hommes restants malgré la fuite de certains d'entre eux.

Il regarde le cadavre de Denise et sent son ventre vaciller devant le vide de ses yeux ouverts, pour toujours aveugles. Il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'ils ont perdu quelqu'un.

Il tire de sa position accroupie, les mains crispées sur l'arbalète. "Beth !"

"Daryl ?" murmure-t-elle.

Il se retourne et voit une flèche qui sort de son épaule.

"Aide-moi."


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour ta review, **Iamstacie**. En effet, Beth évolue petit à petit. Sans spoiler la suite, en effet, cette fiction suit la série... jusqu'à un certain point !

Je vous laisse donc avec ce vingtième chapitre. Bonne fête à toutes les mamans qui passeront ici.

Bon dimanche et à mercredi

** ҈**

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écritepar LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

"Maggie ! Glenn !"

"Je suis là ! Daryl ? Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" crie Maggie lâchant son plat puis se dépêchant de sortir de la cuisine.

Il lève les yeux et montre Beth dans ses bras en se précipitant vers la table de la salle à manger. "On s'est fait attaquer. Beth a une flèche dans l'épaule. Denise est morte."

C'est irréel à quel point les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont froids comme si c'était _juste ça_. Denise est morte et ils ne parleront plus jamais d'elle. Ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Pas du tout, mais il ne trouve rien à l'intérieur de lui à part l'engourdissement. Il en a tellement marre de la mort. La plus grande émotion qu'il puisse ressentir, c'est la terreur pour Beth et cette flèche dans son épaule.

Beth est maladivement pâle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait retrouvé beaucoup de couleurs de toute façon, mais maintenant elle est plus blanche que les nuages. Rosita coupe la chemise de Glenn et découvre la tache de sang d'un rouge éclatant qui se répand sur le caraco blanc.

Les yeux de Beth sont révulsés, et c'est comme voir Merle planant après s'être injecté la drogue qu'il utilisait à ce moment-là.

Il grimace, repoussant ce souvenir. Un mauvais souvenir. Il déteste la voir comme ça, mais mieux vaut la droguer que de l'exposer à ce qui va suivre.

Entourant la mâchoire de Beth avec une main trempée de sang, Daryl se tourne vers sa sœur. "Maggie."

"Je sais", craque-t-elle, le fixant de ses yeux plein de peur. "Aide-moi."

Aide-moi.

C'est ce que Beth a dit avant de tomber par terre. C'est ce qu'elle a répété dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, pendant que Rosita faisait crisser les pneus dans les virages et qu'Eugène s'accrochait au tableau de bord.

À l'arrière, Daryl tenait la tête de Beth sur ses genoux, les yeux confus et dans le vague. Pendant tout ce temps, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de retourner vers la femme qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux.

Il connaissait à peine Denise, mais putain, elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait rien de tout ça. Elle essayait tellement fort d'être bonne, d'aider les gens, d'apprendre un nouveau métier pour leur sauver la vie et elle a été éliminée, effacée.

"Chérie, tu m'entends ?" demande Maggie avec insistance, la gorge contractée par les larmes. "Je dois l'enlever."

Beth cligne lentement des yeux et regarde l'un après l'autre : Daryl, sa sœur et Rosita. "Je sais."

"D'accord", Rosita prend une inspiration tremblante, saisissant la main de Beth. "Tu es prête ?"

Daryl grince des dents et appuie sur la mâchoire de Beth avec sa main, pour attirer son visage vers sa poitrine pendant que Maggie bouge son épaule.

Le souffle de Beth est irrégulier et chaud à travers sa chemise, elle est paniquée. Il ferme les yeux et ne regarde pas, alors que Maggie renifle, les larmes l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète aussi frénétiquement que Beth.

"A trois", encourage Rosita, serrant la main de Beth.

Beth ne résiste pas.

"Un."

Putain, il ne sait pas comment faire ça. Comment regarder ça. Rester calme. Ses entrailles menacent de déborder par sa bouche et son esprit s'est scindé en deux, une partie toujours sur la voie ferrée où le corps de Denise est étendu, probablement déjà le festin des rôdeurs.

Où est Carol, bordel ? Il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Comment tout cela est-il arrivé, bordel ?

"Deux."

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu laisser Denise par terre, comme une merde. Qu'il l'a laissée pourrir, et être la nourriture facile du prochain rôdeur qui la croisera.

Elle était déjà morte mais il l'a laissée et c'est mal, c'est si mal, mais Beth était blessée et Beth est vivante et a besoin de lui.

"Trois !"

D'un seul coup, le corps de Beth tremble et quand elle crie, c'est dévastateur. La terre se brise. Tant de douleur. Tant d'agonie.

Le cri est interrompu par ses sanglots et soudain, il réalise pourquoi ça résonne dans sa tête, dans ses tripes. Beth ne ressent pas la douleur.

Du moins, elle ne la ressentait pas quand elle s'est coupée dans la cuisine. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Elle a dit qu'elle avait essayé. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Était-ce la purge émotionnelle qu'elle a subie quand Spencer l'a renvoyée dans le passé ?

Était-ce quand elle a touché la montre de son père et s'est souvenue de lui? Était-ce le temps passé avec sa sœur alors qu'elle apprenait à l'aimer à nouveau ?

C'est quand elle a posé sa main sur le ventre de Maggie ce matin ? _Quand_ ? Quand a-t-elle recommencé à souffrir ?

"Éloigne-toi de moi !" hurle Beth. "Dégage, bordel !"

Maggie pose la flèche sur la table. "Ça va, Beth", chuchote-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues avec le poing, laissant des taches de sang sur sa peau. "Ça va aller, je te le promets."

Beth s'effondre sur la poitrine de Daryl en sanglotant, la tête de ce dernier n'arrêtant pas de bourdonner. Il essaye de recoller les morceaux de son esprit comme on le ferait avec une langue fraîchement coupée, parce qu'il peut sentir le mal dans ce qui est en train de se passer.

Auto-préservation. Fermeture à clef. C'est trop. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne peut plus regarder les gens qu'il aime se faire mal et ses propres mains assassiner des étrangers.

Il a l'impression de devenir fou, avec tous les cris sanglotants qui secouent la gorge de Beth directement contre sa poitrine, il a l'impression de craquer.

Il a l'impression qu'une toile d'araignée pleine d'échardes passe à travers ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la sensation que s'il bouge, il va se désagréger complètement. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? A eux tous ?

Ils ne sont plus des individus, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des survivants. Leur mission est de rester en vie, et rester en vie le plus longtemps possible parce qu'ils le _méritent_, bon sang.

Ils ont tant perdu, vu tant de choses que ce n'est plus drôle. Chaque étape de leur vie est une intrigue dramatique après l'autre, une autre histoire pleine de choc, d'horreur et de chagrin.

Il s'est passé tant de merdes en si peu de temps qu'on s'attend à ce qu'ils se fassent aux coups parce que c'est leur vie maintenant.

C'est ce qu'ils sont.

C'est ce qui il est.

Au fond de lui, il a l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, d'un vortex noir tourbillonnant qui fait écho au battement de tambour de la mort. Il est déjà venu ici plusieurs fois dans sa vie.

La première fois, il a commencé loin du rebord et chaque fois qu'il est revenu, il a fait un pas de plus vers la chute. La dernière fois qu'il était ici, il était penché en avant avec une lame sur son cou*.

Alignés comme des porcs attendant l'abattage. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'en sortiraient cette fois, pensant que leur numéro avait finalement été appelé.

Ticket composté. C'est l'heure de partir et de foutre le camp d'ici. Mais ils ont survécu, bien évidemment parce qu'un grand marionnettiste est en train de tortiller les ficelles leurs vies à tous.

Daryl fixe l'abîme et il sait qu'il y trouvera la paix. Il trouvera sa mère et Merle. Beth viendra aussi si elle n'y est pas déjà, du moins une partie d'elle.

Elle est là et il peut la regarder tous les jours, mais elle lui manque. Elle lui manque tellement et ce n'est pas juste, ça ne sera jamais juste avec ces souvenirs manquants, alors il devrait juste sauter.

_Saute_.

"Daryl", chuchote doucement Beth.

Le vortex s'éloigne et les yeux de Daryl s'ouvrent dans le soleil de l'après-midi. Comment peut-il être si lumineux quand il se sent comme si les ténèbres engloutissaient la terre entière ?

"Tu ne peux pas les poursuivre", souffle-t-elle. "Ne me quitte pas."

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle a trouvé la chose qui remuait en lui, la chose qui devenait une idée. Elle l'a toujours connu mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même.

Pendant un long moment, il regarde sa casquette de base-ball posée de travers sur sa tête et ne sait plus quoi dire.

"J'irai nulle part", promet-il enfin en reculant pour la regarder, ses yeux glissant maintenant vers l'empreinte sanglante sur l'épaule de Beth.

Il a dû rêvasser un moment parce que Maggie fait des points de suture sur la blessure de Beth. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur son visage, ses mains cramoisies tremblent encore pendant que Beth se bat pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand il se concentre sur Beth, il y a des larmes là aussi, glissant le long de ses joues et tombant de son menton.

"Ça fait mal ?" chuchote-t-il doucement, frictionnant son bras valide.

Beth hoche la tête, son menton tremble et ses cils mouillés brillent. "Très mal." Elle prend un moment pour renifler. "Je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur depuis... un très long moment."

Il a des théories à ce sujet, mais il ne veut pas les partager parce qu'il ne les comprend pas. Au lieu de ça, il ne dit rien et laisse Maggie s'occuper de la blessure de Beth.

Après l'avoir pansée, Rosita revient avec les analgésiques de Beth, puis Rick et Glenn entrent.

Glenn jette un œil sur le visage strié de larmes de Beth et se précipite vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras, aussi doucement que possible.

Le menton de Beth tremble lorsqu'elle se fond dans l'étreinte et se remet à pleurer, avec en bruit de fond, les voix de Rick et Rosita. Putain, il aurait dû la serrer plus fort.

Elle en avait clairement besoin. Au lieu de cela, il lui serrait la mâchoire si fort qu'une ecchymose est en train de se former. Quand il jette un coup d'œil à Maggie, elle pleure de nouveau, bien que « toujours » soit plus approprié, puisqu'elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée.

Une main couvre sa bouche et, visiblement, elle apprécie encore plus Glenn pour avoir d'abord réconforté sa sœur, même si elle est clairement en train de s'effondrer.

Daryl guette l'arrivée de Carol, mais elle ne vient pas. Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps d'en parler parce que les analgésiques font effet et il soulève Beth aussi doucement qu'il le peut pour l'emmener au lit.

Elle grimace et lui aussi en retour. "Putain, j'suis désolé. J'essaie d'être lent."

"Je sais", la respiration de Beth est sifflante. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça fait mal, c'est tout."

Il atteint sa chambre et pousse la porte avec son épaule, en continuant d'avancer. Tenant Beth en équilibre, il utilise sa main libre pour repousser les couvertures et l'étendre dans son lit.

"Tu veux des vêtements propres ?" demande-t-il, en regardant son corsage abîmé.

"Ouais. Mais je ne peux pas les mettre. Aide-moi'' chuchote-t-elle doucement utilisant son bras valide pour retirer sa casquette et la jeter au sol.

Daryl tremble. Il ne supporte plus d'entendre ça, ni dans la voix de Beth ni dans celle de Denise. Fouillant les tiroirs, il ne trouve presque rien. Juste un t-shirt et un pantalon de yoga.

Il se tourne vers elle et les lui montre. "Ceux-là ?"

Beth hoche la tête faiblement. "Pas le pantalon, je ne pourrai pas supporter d'être autant bousculée. C'est le t-shirt de Maggie, il est assez grand."

"Faut que j'te trouve des vêtements", marmonne-t-il distraitement en remettant le pantalon à sa place et en fermant le tiroir.

"Ouais," dit Beth en riant faiblement alors qu'il revient vers le lit.

En soutenant le bas de son dos, il se sert de sa main libre pour soulever le corsage de Beth. De la sueur coule sur son front quand ses jointures lui frôlent les flancs, mais ce n'est pas le moment, alors il range cette merde.

Mais ses doigts reviennent à la vie lorsqu'ils effleurent son soutien-gorge, se perdant dans ses mèches de cheveux pendant qu'il fait passer le corsage au-dessus de sa tête.

Beth gémit alors que Daryl le retire de son épaule blessée, tout en la maintenant par la taille. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule pour garder l'équilibre pendant qu'il jette son haut par terre.

"Prête ?" marmonne-t-il.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête laconique et il lui enfile le nouveau t-shirt, écartant l'ouverture de la manche pour qu'elle y glisse son bras.

Quand c'est fini, elle attrape le biceps de Daryl, ses doigts sont si érotiquement doux sur sa peau qu'il déglutit. Glissant son bras autour de sa taille, il l'aide à tirer l'autre manche sur son épaule blessée et tire ensuite sur l'ourlet. Le bas du t-shirt descend jusqu'à ses genoux.

Daryl l'allonge avec douceur, prenant l'oreiller de rechange pour soutenir son bras.

Beth grimace et il murmure des excuses, alors qu'il attrape son jean en rougissant et défait le bouton puis le tire sur ses hanches.

Elle lève les fesses et alors qu'il passe ses doigts dans son jean pour le retirer, ses jointures effleurent à nouveau la peau de Beth.

Un frisson les traverse tous les deux, mais Daryl l'ignore en serrant les dents pendant qu'il fait glisser le jean le long des jambes de la jeune fille puis le jette aussi au sol.

"C'est mieux ?"

"Oui," halète Beth. "Merci."

"Pas d'problème", répond-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il dispose les couvertures au-dessus de son bras et recule. "Repose-toi un peu."

"Daryl ", appelle-t-elle rapidement, par réflexe, elle essaie de tendre la main et siffle de douleur.

"Hé," répond-il instantanément, pour la calmer. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"Ne pars pas", s'étouffe-t-elle. "Reste."

Il déglutit et jette un coup d'œil sur le côté vide du lit. "Dans la chambre ?"

"Dans le lit", le corrige Beth. "Avec moi. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos."

Daryl hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'autre côté du lit à longues enjambées paniquées. Alors qu'il enlève ses bottes et soulève la courtepointe, il jette un œil à la porte et se demande ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils se rendront compte qu'il n'est pas redescendu.

"Ne sois pas mal à l'aise à cause de moi, Daryl. Enlève ce que tu veux."

"Non, ça va."

Beth fronce les sourcils et le regarde avec impatience et il ne veut pas la contrarier alors qu'elle souffre tellement, alors il enlève le bouton de son jean et le retire.

Les yeux de Beth brillent et l'estomac de Daryl se serre, mais il est déjà là, alors il grimpe dans le lit et tire les couvertures sur lui.

"Merci", marmonne-t-elle en le regardant.

Il vient juste de réaliser à quel point ils sont proches l'un de l'autre et il souffle les mots suivants sur sa joue. "Quand tu veux."

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses lèvres et l'entrejambe de Daryl se contracte. "Je crois que je suis défoncée avec ces drogues."

Daryl renifle. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je veux te dire que je pense t'embrasser", souffle-t-elle.

"Beth..." hésite-t-il, le cœur lui monte dans la gorge. "T'as besoin de dormir."

"J'ai besoin de toi", chuchote-t-elle et c'est si intime qu'il sent des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce baiser dans la cuisine."

Mon dieu !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Elle se lèche les lèvres et il se redresse, sa main tremblante lui attrapant le visage et l'inclinant. L'haleine chaude de Beth lui humidifie la bouche et il écarte les lèvres penchant sa tête pour l'embrasser.

* * *

* Saison 5, Episode1 : quand ils sont devant la cuve de l'abattoir du Terminus.


	21. Chapitre 21

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Embrasser Beth à nouveau, c'est comme rentrer à la maison et toutes les pensées bouillonnantes et enragées emplissant l'esprit de Daryl se dissipent face à l'admiration qu'il a pour elle.

Elle fait glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si elle lui montrait comment les bouger pour la première fois. Embrasser n'était jamais en tête de sa liste de choses à faire quand il arrivait à coucher avec une femme.

Un canapé, une ruelle ou une voiture ne lui ont rien appris non plus. Maintenant, la langue de Beth glisse dans sa bouche et il ne sait plus qui il est, comme si elle était en train de le reconstruire.

L'excitation contracte son ventre comme jamais auparavant. Daryl se rapproche, enfonçant son coude dans le matelas là où se trouvait l'oreiller avant qu'il le donne à Beth pour son épaule, enroulant son corps autour du sien.

Plus il s'approche d'elle, plus elle se tend vers lui, plus sa bouche est impatiente alors qu'il penche sa tête vers elle. Sa peau est si chaude sous sa main et il se demande si c'est à cause de sa blessure et des analgésiques plutôt que de la simple chaleur.

Sa peau est alléchante sous la pulpe rugueuse de ses doigts, mais en pensant que peut-être sa peau est chaude parce qu'elle a été droguée, il s'éloigne. "Gamine, tu as besoin de dormir", murmure-t-il doucement, en écartant sa tête de la sienne.

Les paupières lourdes et la bouche enflée par ses baisers, elle gémit, et cherche encore ses lèvres. "Ne t'arrête pas."

"Beth", murmure-t-il à bout de souffle. "J'essaie vraiment de faire ce qu'il faut. T'es pas sobre. C'est profiter de toi et j'suis pas comme ça.

Elle soupire mais sourit vaguement, les yeux embués de sommeil. "Désolée. Je suis fatiguée ", marmonne-t-elle d'un grognement épais. "Je sais", chuchote-t-il, sa main caressant ses cheveux. "Dors, gamine. J'irai nulle part."

"Juré ?" demande Beth presque désespérément, mais ses yeux se ferment déjà.

"Juré", promet-il.

҈

"Putain !"

"Beth ?" murmure Daryl, somnolent, son visage enfoui dans un oreiller qui porte son odeur.

"N'entre pas !" crie-t-elle.

Rentrer ? Entrer où ? Il gémit en levant la tête, arrivant à la conclusion qu'il avait son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de Beth, mais qu'elle n'est pas dans le lit avec lui.

Poussant sur ses mains, il bat des cils pour chasser le sommeil de ses yeux, tout en se frayant un chemin hors du lit. La nuit qu'il a eue, quelque soit sa durée, a été profonde et bienheureuse.

Pas de rêves. Pas de cauchemars. Pas de voix. Ni de fantômes. Juste l'obscurité. La paix.

On dirait que dormir dans le même lit que Beth l'a assommé et maintenant il titube comme si c'était lui qui était dopé aux analgésiques.

"Beth ?" appelle-t-il encore, un peu plus éveillé cette fois-ci.

Après un juron étouffé et un bruit venant de la salle de bain, elle crie : "Un instant !"

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?" demande-t-il à travers la porte.

"En quelque sorte," grogne Beth puis elle soupire profondément, comme si elle avait abandonné. "Entre."

Saisissant la poignée de la porte, il la tourne et laisse ensuite la porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant Beth, étendue sur le sol, recouverte à la hâte d'une serviette entortillée qui recouvre à peine ses parties les plus intimes.

Elle est étendue sur le sol de la salle de bain. A côté d'elle, la baignoire se remplit et la porte du placard à serviettes est ouverte.

"Bon sang, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" demande Daryl en se penchant pour ramasser Beth.

"Oh, aïe, attention. Cette serviette n'est pas attachée", grommelle-t-elle et il grogne parce que c'est un sacré euphémisme.

La serviette glisse dès qu'il passe son bras sous elle pour la mettre en position assise et d'une seule main, elle peut à peine réussir à la maintenir.

Pour l'aider, il saisit les deux bords de la serviette et les serre contre son dos, en grognant quand il passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la relever.

"Pourquoi t'as pas demandé mon aide ?" murmure-t-il sombrement en l'aidant à se lever.

Beth se stabilise sur ses pieds et commence à enrouler la serviette autour d'elle en serrant les bouts qu'il tient fermés. Quand elle les a en main, il les lâche et recule d'un pas pour l'examiner.

Ses cheveux sont un désordre chaotique de boucles tombant le long de ses flancs et de sa poitrine, et ses yeux reflètent un désir sauvage. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir une femme le regarder comme ça et il déglutit, en détournant nerveusement son regard du sien.

Ce faisant, il découvre des empreintes de mains sanglantes, à moitié effacées sur son menton, sa mâchoire, son cou et son épaule indemne. La blessure est pansée, mais a l'air d'avoir besoin d'être nettoyée.

Il va falloir lui enlever le pansement, désinfecter et en mettre un nouveau.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il ferme le robinet de la baignoire juste pour éviter les yeux de Beth. "Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?" dit-il en indiquant le bain.

Elle acquiesce lentement, même si son problème avait justement été d'y entrer. Daryl hoche la tête à son tour, ferme la porte du placard à serviettes et s'en va.

Beth ne l'appelle pas et il n'explique pas où il va. Dans le noir, il descend les escaliers en courant en se demandant où est la trousse de premiers secours.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une autre panne d'électricité à en juger par les lumières dans la rue, alors il s'aventure dans la cuisine sombre et appuie sur l'interrupteur. L'ampoule s'allume et il louche sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Il est quatre heures du matin. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Beth et lui ont dû faire une sieste un peu trop longue, mais ils en avaient clairement besoin tous les deux. Tout ce qu'il se demande, c'est ce que les autres pensaient qu'il se passait entre eux là-haut.

Non pas qu'ils aient pu supposer grand-chose puisque Beth était presque zombifiée par ses analgésiques. Peut-être que quelqu'un a passé la tête à la porte et les a vus dormir ensemble.

Un courant d'air froid lui fouette les jambes ce qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas de pantalon. Putain, il faut qu'il trouve ce pansement avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille et le voie à moitié nu.

Comment diable pourrait-il expliquer ça ? S'accroupissant devant l'évier, il fouille parmi tout ce qui s'y trouve jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la trousse de premiers soins.

Ouvrant le couvercle, il récupère le grand pansement dont il a besoin et ferme discrètement la porte de l'armoire. Dans les minutes qui suivent, il appuie sur l'interrupteur, monte lentement les escaliers et retourne dans la chambre Beth; il jette le pansement sur le lit pour plus tard.

Frappant doucement à la porte de la salle de bains, il demande dans un souffle, "Gamine, je peux entrer ?"

Il y a un bruit d'éclaboussures comme si elle avait glissé ou s'était assise et la main de Daryl agrippe la poignée de la porte pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne crie "OK".

Ouvrant la porte, Daryl entre et la referme derrière lui. Beth lui tourne le dos et étire ses pieds sur les robinets.

Il la contourne lentement et s'aperçoit que sa peau est couverte de bulles. Le robinet d'eau chaude coule toujours, tout s'harmonise parfaitement.

Des pointes humides de ses cheveux et à ses joues rougies, du calme et à la douceur de l'air. Comme dans un autre monde. Juste eux deux, ici, ensemble.

"Tu vas me laisser nettoyer ça ?" dit-il en désignant son épaule.

Beth lui jette un coup d'œil et hoche la tête, utilisant sa main valide pour enlever le pansement et le sparadrap. Dans le mouvement, quelques bulles se déplacent et Daryl sent la chaleur de la pièce imprégner toutes les fibres de sa chair.

Il aperçoit ses cuisses et ses côtes, en de brefs éclairs laiteux, quand elle se tortille dans la baignoire et la bouche de Daryl est plus sèche que la terre craquelée du dessert. Putain, pourquoi maintenant ?

En déglutissant, il prend le pansement qu'elle lui tend et le met à la poubelle, heureux d'être distrait lorsqu'il se penche près de la baignoire.

Il y a une débarbouillette pliée sur le bord, il la prend et la mouille dans l'espace entre le bras de Beth et la baignoire. Aussi doucement que possible, il presse le tissu sur les bords de la plaie.

Les points de suture peuvent supporter d'être mouillés, mais il ne veut pas les tremper, juste les nettoyer un peu. Beth contracte automatiquement la mâchoire, mais se relaxe et se détend peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il passe le tissu.

Il regarde ses yeux se fermer, fasciné par l'ombre de ses cils sur ses pommettes. Daryl est à genoux à côté de la baignoire dans laquelle elle est nue, à peine couverte par les bulles. La situation pourrait paraître bizarre, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de se déshabiller pour le plaisir des yeux. Toutes ces conneries de moralité se font baiser quand c'est la fin du monde.

Elle est blessée et même si elle ne lui a pas explicitement demandé d'être son infirmier, elle n'a pas refusé son aide non plus. En plus, il veut l'aider.

Longtemps après qu'elle ait disparu, il s'est blâmé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Tous ses défauts, à commencer par l'hésitation qu'il a ressentie à son sujet avec son «tu l'sais», même quand elle lui a donné une seconde chance d'être honnête*.

La fois suivante, c'était quand il a laissé cette voiture l'emmener et qu'il n'a pas réussi à la rattraper ou même à la suivre. Il a très souvent laissé tomber cette femme et il ne le fera plus en la laissant souffrir.

Elle ne lui a pas demandé de la laver, mais il est déjà en train de nettoyer la plaie, alors il pousse sa chance et passe lentement de sa clavicule à son autre épaule, nettoyant ainsi la première empreinte de main sanglante.

Un doux grognement monte de la gorge de Beth, ses yeux sont toujours fermés et sa tête repose mollement sur le bord de la baignoire, trempant les pointes de ses cheveux.

Son orteil tourne le robinet pour ralentir le débit de l'eau avant de l'arrêter complètement. Ils se retrouvent alors dans un silence total et soudain, tout ce qu'il peut entendre, c'est à quel point Beth respire profondément.

Daryl se lèche les lèvres et fait remonter le tissu le long du cou de la jeune fille, essuyant sa mâchoire et son menton. Les lèvres de Beth s'entrouvrent et sa poitrine s'élève un peu trop haut, ses mamelons passant à travers leur couche protectrice de bulles.

Putain de merde. Il se racle la gorge, les joues brûlantes. Les paupières de Beth papillonnent et quand elles s'ouvrent, ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées.

Merde. Il se souvient que Merle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet, quelque chose sur les yeux des filles qui permettraient de savoir si elles vous apprécient ou pas.

Il a toujours pensé que c'était des conneries que Merle avait gobées, mais maintenant il commence à y croire.

Sa main lourde et rugueuse, les jointures éraflées, tient encore le tissus, le pressant contre la peau de Beth. Cette dernière ne le quitte pas des yeux et, lui-même ne peut détacher son regard, même si son cœur bat la chamade et que sa tête lui crie de sortir.

Il se passe quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas comment arrêter, qu'il ne sait pas combattre. Il n'a jamais été dans cette position auparavant, ne s'est jamais senti comme ça.

L'air se bloque dans sa gorge et il serre le tissu dans sa main, libérant un filet d'eau qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder couler sur la poitrine de Beth.

Les yeux de Daryl se se détachent des siens lorsqu'elle se lèche les lèvres. "Viens ici", souffle Beth.

Daryl déglutit et se penche vers elle, mouillant le coude de sa chemise. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"Rien", chuchote Beth en se rapprochant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchent, elle finit par "Rien du tout".

* * *

* Saison 4 épisode 13 : leur dernière conversation au funérarium


	22. Chapitre 22

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Daryl gémit dans la bouche de Beth, et goûte tout ce qu'elle a à offrir, sa main tenant sa mâchoire en coupe. Beth gémit en réponse, sa main dégoulinante empoigne les cheveux de Daryl, sa poitrine mouillée se serre contre sa chemise et la trempe.

Quand les dents de la jeune fille s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre, il grogne, tendant la main pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille et serrer son corps contre le sien.

Un halètement tremblant passe les lèvres de Beth alors qu'ils s'éloignent l'une de l'autre, l'esprit de Daryl est en feu alors qu'il baisse la tête vers sa gorge et l'embrasse.

Il peut voir son visage lorsque Beth repose sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses yeux qui roulent, ses joues rouges, sa bouche lisse et enflée.

Putain de merde.

Il presse un peu plus son visage dans la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, pour la goûter. Un nouveau gémissement lui donne l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, libérant un flot de sentiments qu'il ne peut décrire alors qu'il serre un peu plus son bras autour de sa taille menue.

Beth, qui commence à glisser sous la force des baisers de son amant, siffle quand son épaule blessée cogne le bord.

"Merde," murmure-t-il dans un souffle, s'éloignant, la chemise complètement trempée. "J'suis désolé, gamine."

"Ça va," chuchote-t-elle, les pupilles toujours aussi dilatées. "Je suis prête à sortir. Tu me donnes un coup de main ?"

Daryl hoche la tête, déglutissant alors qu'il plonge sa main dans l'eau chaude et attrape la taille nue de Beth.

Il prend la main qu'elle lui tend et quand elle commence à se lever, il la lâche pour atteindre la serviette sur le côté. La tête tournée, il lui tend la serviette en silence.

"Euh, je ne peux pas le faire d'une seule main, Daryl", murmure Beth. "J'ai besoin que tu me regardes."

OK, les jeux sont faits. Il tourne la tête vers elle et son cœur s'arrête. Ces yeux sont au niveau de sa poitrine et de sa gorge, donc la première chose qu'il voit d'elle, c'est ses petits mamelons roses.

Ils sont dures et plissés, mais tellement roses qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être incroyablement doux.

Il n'a jamais rien fait d'artistique de sa vie, tout ce qu'on lui a appris, c'est comment tuer, mais il aimerait qu'il y ait une sorte d'os créatif dans son corps en ce moment.

S'il en avait un, il se tiendrait là avec un bloc-notes et des crayons et dessinerait Beth aussi longtemps qu'elle le laisserait faire. La douce rondeur de ses seins, les petites courbes de ses hanches et ses longues jambes.

Avec de la couleur, il ajouterait la brillance de ses yeux bleus, les taches de rose excitées sur ses joues et sa poitrine, puis l'or doux de ses boucles humides.

Elles se collent partout sur elle, s'accrochant désespérément à sa gorge, à ses clavicules et à ses épaules. Certaines mèches s'étirent même le long de ses flancs, se collent à sa taille.

La mèche de cheveux mouillés qui tombe devant son œil lui donne envie de trouver une pince pour attacher le reste de ses cheveux en arrière, de les regarder s'enrouler et les rassembler à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il n'y a rien de créatif chez lui, mais il s'imagine dessinant les lignes de ses pommettes et de ses clavicules dont le relief se détache encore après le temps qu'elle a passé seule.

Dieu merci, ses côtes ne dépassent plus autant sinon il aurait peut-être été obligé de sortir de ce cocon chaud hors du temps pour partir à la chasse et abattre le plus gros cerf du coin.

Il la nourrirait lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gonflée et arrondie de graisse molle. Il n'a jamais compris le besoin sociétal d'être maigre, surtout les femmes.

Quand il était gosse, s'il baissait les yeux et voyait ses côtes, cela signifiait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, mais quand il regardait le ventre de son père, il savait à quel point celui-ci était bien nourri.

Il dégluti face à ce souvenir et cligne les yeux pour effacer son regard lubrique, ses joues rougissant lorsqu'il se rend compte de la façon manifeste dont il observait son corps.

"Désolé", bafouille Daryl rapidement, en enveloppant la serviette autour d'elle.

Beth la saisit d'une main et sourit. "Personne ne m'a jamais regardée comme ça avant. Je veux dire, du moins, d'après ce dont je me souviens."

Il est rouge de honte. "J'suis désolé, ga-"

"Non," dit-elle en riant en secouant la tête. "Tu me veux, c'est bien. C'est inscrit sur ton visage. Et je te veux aussi, Daryl. Alors, tout va bien."

Merde. Il n'y a qu'eux.

"J'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps", souffle-t-il, effrayé de le dire à voix haute.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle prend sa main en sortant du bain. "Va enlever cette chemise mouillée, je vais nettoyer."

"Ton épaule", hésite Daryl.

Beth cligne des yeux pendant qu'elle la teste. "Tu as raison. Tu permets ?"

"Non," dit-il rapidement. "J'arrive tout d'suite."

Posant un baiser sur sa joue, elle ouvre doucement la porte et s'en va tandis que Daryl vide la baignoire. Après avoir ramassé le linge par terre, il suit Beth dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

En regardant Beth étirer son cou pour le détendre, il laisse tomber le linge au sol puis déboutonne sa chemise.

"Tu souffres ?" demande-t-il.

Elle tourne la tête pour le regarder au moment où il laisse tomber sa chemise, et il a l'impression que l'air est aspiré de son corps. Il n'a jamais été aussi nu.

Il ne reste que son caleçon et il a la chair de poule à cause du regard chaud que Beth jette sur lui.

"Délicieuse douleur", répond-elle enfin, la voix rauque, avant de redevenir sérieuse. "C'est vraiment douloureux. C'est mon cou."

Il repense à la façon dont il a pris d'assaut sa gorge avec ses baisers tout à l'heure et grimace. "Désolé, gamine. Laisse-moi arranger ça."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute", dit-elle alors qu'il s'installe sur le matelas derrière elle et pose doucement ses mains sur son cou. "C'est à cause de mon ép- wow. Où diable as-tu appris ça ?"

"Quoi ?" Daryl rit en lui enfonçant les pouces dans le cou. "Ça ?"

"Oui," dit Beth en gémissant. "C'est... juste... wow."

Il rit à nouveau, un peu gêné. "Une nana m'a montré un jour."

"Ah oui ?" demande Beth pour le taquiner. "Cette nana était ta petite amie ?"

"Non," renifle-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais eu de copine. C'était juste une amie droguée de Merle. Elle savait que Merle avait une planque et pensait que me passer de la pommade lui en fournirait gratuitement"

"Charmant", murmure Beth avec sarcasme.

Daryl renifle à nouveau en lui tirant sur les muscles du cou. "On peut dire ça."

"Ça fait tellement de bien", le félicite-t-elle, et il serre les paupières face au désir qui les entoure.

"Ouais ?" murmure-t-il juste pour dire quelque chose. "Que penses-tu de ça ?"

En gardant une main sur son cou, il glisse l'autre sur l'épaule indemne et y masse les muscles. Beth gémit et se liquéfie, tout son poids repose dans la main qui enserre son cou et sa tête penche mollement sur le côté.

Il sourit tant qu'elle ne peut pas le voir, heureux de pouvoir l'aider quand elle souffre. "C'est bon ?"

"_Oui_", souffle-t-elle doucement. "Tes mains sont si agréables sur ma peau."

Personnellement, il ne peut être que d'accord. Sa main est énorme sur son petit corps et le bout de ses doigts continue de frôler le nœud de la serviette.

Chaque fois qu'il l'effleure accidentellement, il se relâche un peu plus et il ne peut en détourner le regard. Il est sûr que Beth peut aussi la sentir se dénouer, mais elle ne fait rien pour la retenir, ce qui l'excite.

Il continue à la masser, appuyant ses doigts dans la chair de son cou.

Beth gémit et sa poitrine se soulève sous sa respiration profonde, il suffit d'un dernier passage pour desserrer la serviette et la faire glisser jusqu'à sa taille.

Beth ne fait rien d'autre que pencher la tête en arrière, effleurant sa bite enflée de sa joue. Jésus, c'est comme si une main s'enroulait autour de sa queue épaisse et la sueur lui coule sur le front.

Il se penche en avant, et plongeant un peu plus loin sous la barricade de coton, ses doigts trouvent son sein.

Beth halète et tourne la tête pressant ses lèvres sur la cuisse de Daryl. Celui-ci suffoque et ses couilles se serrent lorsqu'elle mordille l'intérieur de sa cuisse, une zone sensible qu'il ne savait pas posséder.

Il plonge sa main plus bas trouve le mamelon érigé et aussi doux qu'il s'y attendait. Le bout calleux de son doigt tourbillonne autour et ça doit être aussi bon pour Beth que pour lui parce qu'un gémissement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge.

C'est vraiment en train d'arriver ? Il a l'impression que le monde a cessé de tourner et qu'ils sont figés à cet instant, flottant dans le temps et l'espace, pour qu'il puisse obtenir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réaliser vouloir.

Beth penche un peu plus la tête, le distrayant au fur et à mesure que sa bouche avance se pressant sur son genou.

Daryl frissonne et serre les paupières comme la langue de sa compagne suit le tracé d'une cicatrice. Quand il avait sept ans, pour un défi, Merle a coupé les freins de son vélo et Daryl s'est retrouvé directement dans une clôture.

Il pensait s'en être tiré sans égratignure pour découvrir qu'une fine tige métallique avait entaillé une sorte de C sur la courbe interne de son genou.

C'était la première cicatrice d'une longue série, ce qu'il ne savait pas alors. La seconde se trouve plus haut : sur sa hanche, résultat de l'époque où il croyait avoir besoin de douleur pour baiser et a accepté qu'une dominatrice utilise une ceinture sur lui.

Ça lui a laissé plusieurs entailles profondes qu'il ne laissait pas guérir correctement, il avait l'habitude d'étirer la jambe juste pour sentir le bruit de la croûte qui éclatait.

Il est pris de spasmes et se penche sur son côté blessé, quand elle le lèche le long de la cuisse. Beth glousse sous lui et se retourne.

Par-dessus son épaule, il voit son cul nu et sent sa bite s'épaissir. C'est une déesse et il se sent comme un simple mortel en sa présence.

" Ça t'excite que mes lèvres soient dans cette zone, hein ?" murmure-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il a l'impression d'être défoncé, drogué par elle et par ce qu'elle lui fait et son sourire doit avoir l'air vraiment stupide. "C'est sensible."

"C'est vrai ?" Beth sourit puis s'appuie sur son coude valide pour le lécher le long de la taille. "Approche-toi, je ne peux pas m'étirer."

Elle a un petit sourire gêné, mais tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est l'excitation qui tourne dans son ventre. Alors qu'il se rapproche, elle pose sa bouche sur son abdomen, et attrape son caleçon entre ses dents.

La mâchoire de Daryl se contracte quand elle tire sur le tissu, effleurant sur la chair enflée de sa bite. Le sourire de Beth s'élargit encore et il se mord la lèvre en l'aidant à baisser son caleçon.

Sa bite est libre, dure et fière et soudain les pupilles de Beth sont si dilatées que ses yeux sont presque noirs. Putain de merde. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrent et elle trace de sa langue la veine qui courre le long de la face inférieure de sa queue.

Daryl gémit et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, haletant alors qu'elle délaisse sa bite palpitante pour lécher sa hanche. Des lèvres et de la langue, elle embrasse et mordille les cicatrices de ses hanches, puis redescend vers sa bite frémissante.

Tout ce qu'il a en tête, c'est sa main serrée autour de lui, mais elle ne pourra rien faire, son épaule blessée est incapable de la soutenir.

Frustré, il gronde entre ses dents et se redresse. La culpabilité le ronge quand il voit Beth qui peine à s'asseoir. Il était tellement centré sur lui-même qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

"Beth, je suis désolé", murmure-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête, le fixant de son regard chaud. "Ne le sois pas. Donne-moi juste un coup de main."

Il lui tend la main et elle se met à genoux. Pensant qu'elle va se retourner pour s'asseoir, la surprise l'étouffe quand elle se déplace vers l'avant et se place au-dessus de son érection. Daryl déglutit, les mains tombant sur ses hanches par instinct.

"Gamine", halète-t-il. "On n'a pas besoin..."

"Je le veux", coupe Beth. "Je veux être avec toi. S'il te plaît, Daryl."


	23. Chapitre 23

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Mon Dieu, la sueur perle de son front à chaque fois que ses doigts serrent les hanches de Beth. Elle l'observe toujours avec impatience, guettant sa réponse alors qu'elle est à poil, en attente au-dessus de sa bite douloureuse et tendue.

Sa voix tremble quand il parle : "On n'a pas d'capote."

Beth fronce les sourcils, la main appuyée sur son épaule. "Juste... dis-moi ?"

_Lui dire_ ? Ils vont vraiment le faire. Il va le faire. Avec Beth. Avec la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Aime encore, profondément. Parfois trop profondément, trop, de façon trop chaotique. Il déglutit et la serre plus fort, plaquant sa paume contre sa colonne vertébrale pour la maintenir par la taille.

"D'accord", accepte-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Beth respire à fond en soulevant ses hanches puis en les redescendant. Daryl siffle quand son gland glisse le long de sa fente humide et s'infiltre dans son ouverture. Sa main appuie plus fort contre son dos, pressant leurs ventres l'un contre l'autre et l'obligeant à cambrer les reins. De sa main libre, il saisit sa bite, effleurant son clitoris au passage.

Elle siffle à son tour, juste contre la joue de Daryl là où son visage est pressé, le souffle chaud de celui-ci faisant voleter ses cheveux près de son oreille. Se ressaisissant, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, se frayant un chemin en elle, ses doigts frôlant l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Son ventre trésaille lorsque la tête de sa queue s'avance un peu plus et que Beth incline ses hanches vers l'avant avec un gémissement haletant.

Dans le mouvement, son clitoris effleure l'os pubien de son amant et les faisant gémir à l'unisson. En recommençant, il se sert de l'égarement dû au plaisir pour pousser plus loin. Beth gémit alors qu'elle enroule son bras autour du cou de Daryl et pose son front dans le creux de son épaule. Son corps abandonné dans ses bras lui serre la gorge et il est doux pendant qu'il fait le reste du chemin à l'intérieur d'elle.

_A l'intérieur d'elle._

Il est à l'intérieur de Beth.

La pièce a dû se réchauffer de plusieurs degrés parce que ses genoux sont déjà trempés de sueur, la peau de Beth transpire contre la sienne alors qu'elle s'installe comme si elle avait été faite pour être là. Il la soutient du mieux qu'il peut, essayant de supporter tout son poids pour qu'elle ne blesse pas plus son épaule déjà abîmée.

"Mon Dieu", souffle-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce. "Tu es si _épais_."

Il est sacrément à côté de la plaque, voilà ce qu'il est. Ses yeux chavirent et sa tête s'embrouille, chaque pensée se limitant à Beth, à être en elle. À la chaleur implacable et humide qui l'avale tout entier, pas seulement entre ses jambes, mais sur tout son corps, mouillant sa peau et ses cheveux. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de son cou.

"C'est bon ?" demande-t-il à bout de souffle.

Elle passe sa langue sur le pouls palpitant de sa gorge et les yeux de Daryl se révulsent. "Plus que bon."

Pressant un peu plus son front sur son épaule, elle prend une inspiration brûlante alors qu'elle soulève ses hanches et redescend lentement sur lui. Les yeux de Daryl chavirent à nouveau, ce qui devient une habitude, puis se fixent sur l'ampoule de la chambre à coucher. Il aimerait l'éteindre parce que sous son éclat les choses paraissent plus dures.

Même perdu en elle, il n'arrête pas de penser à toutes ses cicatrices exposées qu'elle peut voir. Il sait qu'il y a un miroir derrière lui et, honnêtement, il préférerait que ce soit Beth qui les regarde faire l'amour parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. L'image de lui s'enfonçant profondément en elle, son cul et ses cuisses dénudées pour son plaisir visuel ?

Il a assez de difficulté à garder la tête froide sans ajouter ce visuel à l'ensemble. Il la serre un peu plus alors qu'il pose sa joue contre ses cheveux, son doux parfum remplissant ses narines. Beth gémit profondément, le nez enfoui dans son cou, ce qui lui donne la chair de poule et lui fait remonter les hanches, se poussant plus profondément en elle.

Elle glapit doucement, son bras serrant le cou de Daryl et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos pendant qu'ils balancent leurs hanches, leurs mouvements s'accordant parfaitement. C'est surréaliste, le plaisir est si intense, et en même temps si dur parce qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment eu et encore moins des plaisirs qui illuminent tout son corps. Il a connu beaucoup de douleur et ce n'est pas se déprécier que dire la vérité.

"Mon Dieu, Daryl," halète Beth.

Il gémit profondément, l'esprit perdu. Bien qu'il ait du mal à réfléchir, il sait que sa vie n'a jamais été faite d'une barrière blanche et d'une jolie boîte aux lettres. Il avait une caravane et une arbalète pour tuer des animaux, pour manger. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où il s'est arrêté pour penser à quel point il était heureux, jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être au salon funéraire. Quand Beth a chanté pour l'aider à s'endormir, quand sa voix et sa présence le faisaient se sentir en sécurité, dans un confort douillé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle était plus petite, plus faible et plus jeune, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi à l'abri. Elle couvrait ses arrières et c'est tout ce qui comptait, ce dont il avait besoin. Elle était là pour lui, elle ne l'a pas laissé tomber.

Maintenant, il ressent tout cela à nouveau, mais en plus intense, plus réel. Elle peut regarder les cicatrices sur son dos, et partout sur son corps parce qu'elle ne le jugera pas. Une étrange bulle dans la poitrine, il manque de rire alors qu'il se glisse à nouveau en elle. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dû attendre la fin du monde pour la trouver.

Pour l'aimer.

Sinon, leurs chemins ne se seraient peut-être jamais croisés. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais appris à la connaître. Leurs mondes étaient si radicalement différents avant, et dans la fin du monde moderne, ils ont été réunis. Jusqu'au bout, le bon côté des choses, c'est elle.

Daryl sent le souffle de Beth dans son oreille et ses ongles qui griffent un peu plus profondément son épaule alors qu'elle remue les hanches. Daryl respire fort, les mains serrant ses reins, si fort que la tête ronde de sa bite appuie profondément en elle. Si profondément que le souffle qui sort de sa bouche toutes les deux secondes donne l'impression qu'elle sanglote.

Cependant, il n'y a pas de larmes, seulement sa chatte qui serre sa bite. Seulement ses parois intérieures qui s'étirent et se relâchent comme un poing serré. Bon sang. Quoi qu'ils soient en train de faire, ils ne baisent pas. Rien d'aussi basique. Elle révèle tout ce qu'il est, l'entraînant dans un lacis de lumière et de sécurité.

Quand le monde était sain, il n'a pas su se trouver lui-même. À cette pensée, la main qu'il a posée sur le cou de Beth plonge dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et trouve sa cicatrice. Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire, mais il suit son instinct et la masse doucement, il fléchit les cuisses et frappe un peu plus profondément, le plaisir pulsant des ses reins comme un battement de tambour. Un sanglot monte de la gorge de Beth, mais ce n'est toujours pas de la douleur et c'est plus fort. Il remarque que son mouvement suivant est un peu plus difficile.

"Daryl," halète-t-elle dans son cou. "Oh, mon Dieu."

Ils ont été doux et tendres l'un avec l'autre telle une vague dans l'océan, mais la chaleur s'accumule dans le cœur de Daryl, ainsi que dans son ventre. Mon Dieu, il est déjà prêt. Après tant d'années, il est si surpris d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps, d'autant que c'est en Beth qu'il se trouve, Beth qui gémit dans son oreille ; Beth qui, à bout de souffle, baisse ses hanches vers lui.

Il grogne à la poussée suivante et les ongles de Beth s'enfoncent dans son dos. "Oh, putain."

Doux Jésus, elle a l'air d'aimer ça. C'est ce dont elle pourrait avoir envie.

"Ouais ?" murmure-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle gémit doucement et discrètement.

Daryl halète et rejette la tête en arrière, les paupières fermement serrées alors que ses mains glissent et la saisissent par les cuisses, la soulèvent et la faisant violemment redescendre. Putain de merde. Il recommence et Beth se serre fortement autour de lui, l'aspirant plus profondément encore. Beth agrippe son épaule et se cambre.

Ce faisant, il ouvre difficilement les yeux, captant ses cheveux sauvages, ses joues rougies, l'éclat de luxure dans ses yeux. "Plus fort", supplie-t-elle doucement. "Comme ça."

Il est presque sûr de mourir à l'instant où elle le mordille, remuant les hanches de sorte que sa bite tourne autour de chaque pouce des murs de sa chatte. Daryl siffle et enfonce ses ongles dans son cul, la faisant remonter et la baisant plus fort.

"_Ouiii_", crie-t-elle. "Ne t'arrête pas !"

A chaque claquement entre ses jambes, elle se serre plus fort. Ce ne serait pas si époustouflant, si dévastateur, si elle ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle redescend. Il se met à genoux et Beth crie, mais il la tient toujours par le cul. Elle écarte largement les jambes et il utilise toute sa force alors qu'elle s'accroche à son épaule.

Léchant ses lèvres, il la laisse tomber sur lui à plusieurs reprises claquant ses hanches dans le même temps. Ce faisant, ses bras fléchissent sous le poids de son corps, son torse s'épuise et son ventre trésaille. C'est encore plus dur de gérer les ongles de Beth sur son dos et ses épaules, déchirant sa peau en lambeaux. C'est pervers de réaliser à quel point il aime ça.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et elle halète follement, ses yeux basculent dans ses orbites quand elle dit d'une voix étranglée, "Daryl, je... merde, je..."

"Je sais", l'interrompt-il, son estomac se serre insupportablement. "Moi aussi."

"N-non", halète-elle sur une dure poussée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine ?" grogne-t-il quand elle ne répond pas.

Les yeux de Beth se verrouillent aux siens et le brûlent à l'intérieur, lui tordant les entrailles. "Je t'aime."

Une chaleur telle qu'il n'en a jamais ressentie avant le fait exploser. Il rugit si fort que Beth lui plaque la main sur la bouche quand il arrache sa bite hors d'elle et pulvérise d'épais jets de sperme sur son bas-ventre. A ce moment là, il est hors du temps, mais a assez de lucidité pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Beth alors qu'il retombe sur le lit.

Elle glousse en s'écroulant avec lui, se rattrapant de sa main valide. "Tout doux, mon tigre."

"Tais-toi", marmonne-t-il de bonne humeur. "Tu n'as pas joui ?"

Elle secoue la tête mais son visage est détendu. "C'est bon, c'est pas important."

Ses yeux sont emplis d'émotion et il la scrute, se demandant ce qu'elle veut dire, de quoi il s'agissait pour elle, mais il ne trouve pas les réponses qu'il cherche sur son visage. "Mais quand même..."

Elle l'arrête en lui mettant la main sur la bouche et secoue la tête. "Non, Daryl. Sérieusement. Je vais bien. Néanmoins ", s'arrête-t-elle en grimaçant. "Pas mon épaule."

"Putain", gronde-t-il en s'asseyant doucement. "J'ai oublié le pansement. Attends, laisse-moi le trouver. Tiens, va te coucher."

Beth a un sourire amusé lorsqu'il ouvre les couvertures et jette un regard vers son cul nu avant de la border. Avoir goûté un peu à Beth lui donne envie d'en avoir plus. Quand elle est installée, il ne peut résister à l'envie de glisser son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Mieux ?"

"Oui," chuchote-t-elle endormie. "Tu viens ?"

Il secoue la tête. "Le pansement d'abord."

En furetant parmi les draps du lit et les vêtements éparpillés, il trouve enfin le pansement. En le ramassant, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas pris de sparadrap.

En soupirant, il le montre à Beth. "Il y en a ici ?"

"Il me semble que oui. Regarde dans l'armoire de la salle de bain ", dit-elle un peu endormie.

Il suit son conseil, et va dans la salle de bain pour chercher la boîte. Quand il l'a trouvée, il retourne dans la chambre et se met au travaille, jusqu'à ce que ça tienne bien. Lorsqu'il lisse le pansement sur sa peau propre, elle a déjà les yeux à moitié fermés et il se sent autorisé à déposer un baiser sur son front.

Beth ne l'engueule pas et il sent un sourire frémir sur sa bouche en se demandant si c'est bon maintenant. S'il peut l'embrasser quand et où il veut. Prendre soin d'elle. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se lève pour éteindre la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, avant de tâtonner jusqu'au lit et de s'y glisser.

Beth gémit en tournant la tête pour le regarder. C'est presque l'aube, il peut donc deviner son visage même sans lumière. "C'était époustouflant."

Daryl rit et ses joues rougissent. "Ouais, c'est le mot."

"Dès que j'ouvre les yeux", elle s'arrête pour bâiller et rit. "Je... j'en veux... encore."

Il esquisse un sourire quand elle tourne sa tête et ferme les yeux. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, sa respiration est douce et profonde, le laissant en train de lui caresser la gorge et de l'observer dans la lumière du petit matin. Pendant un instant, il est tellement paisible qu'il pourrait s'endormir, mais ses tripes se serrent et son esprit s'agite.

Cela change tout. Il a juste... Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il vient de faire avec Beth parce que _faire l'amour_, c'est pas ça. Elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait et le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il la croit. Il la croit de tout son cœur et il ne sait pas comment faire, comment être aussi vulnérable.

En déglutissant, il pose légèrement la main sur sa joue et lui embrasse le front. Il a besoin de deux secondes pour lui-même, pour respirer, pour réfléchir. Il n'est pas en train de l'abandonner, pas du tout, mais il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Carol. Il veut son amie. Il sera de retour avant le réveil de Beth parce que, plus que tout, il la veut à nouveau.

Plus qu'il ne peut le supporter.

Aussi silencieux que possible, il trouve ses vêtements et s'habille, et quitte la pièce au moment où le soleil se lève. Il n'a pas l'intention de partir longtemps, mais il prend quand même son arbalète et passe la porte silencieusement, vers la lumière. Carol est à peine à dix maisons d'ici, donc il y sera en moins de deux minutes.

Comme il est tôt, il ne frappe pas. Carol se réveille avec les oiseaux, il se dirige donc directement vers la cuisine où elle doit être en train de faire du café. Mais il s'arrête, distrait par un mot laissé à Tobin. Il fronce les sourcils. Elle a mentionné le fait qu'elle le fréquentait lorsque Daryl est venu la voir récemment, quand Beth a emménagé avec Maggie.

Il ne voulait pas envahir Beth, alors il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Carol, présent pour son amie. Elle lui avait dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Tobin, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi sérieux. Pourquoi lui laisser un mot chez elle ? Il ne devrait pas le lire, mais quand il appelle, Carol ne répond pas.

Face à ça, une épine brûlante s'insinue dans sa colonne vertébrale. Carol n'est pas là et elle a laissé un mot à Tobin. Elle ne sort jamais seule et surtout pas sans lui, pas quand il peut aller avec elle. Il déglutit et ouvre doucement le billet au cas où il devrait le remettre en place. Mais ça n'arrive pas. La lettre se déchire dans ses mains lorsque les mots surgissent et s'inscrivent dans son esprit.

_Je ne peux plus faire ça._

_Je dois partir._

_Tu vas t'en sortir._

_Explique aux autres._

_C'est pour le mieux._

_Merci._

Il y a presque deux pages d'écriture, mais c'est tout ce à quoi il pense. Elle est partie. Elle est partie et elle ne lui a pas laissé de mot. Elle a laissé un mot à Tobin, mais pas à lui. Il sort en trombe de la maison sans savoir ce qu'il faut faire, sans savoir par où commencer à la chercher, puis il jette un coup d'œil dans la rue et se souvient de Denise.

Ça le dégoûte de penser qu'il l'a ne serait-ce que temporairement oubliée, enveloppé par les bras de Beth. Denise est morte et Carol est partie et tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est céder à ses désirs égoïstes. Ses yeux se concentrent sur le bas de la rue où il aperçoit Rosita.

Elle est en train de courir.

Il dévale les marches du porche pour la rattraper. "Carol est partie", dit-il rapidement.

"Tara aussi", réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

"Tara ?" Il fait une pause. "Elle est partie avec Heath."

"Non, non", réplique Rosita rudement, à bout de souffle. "Ça a mal tourné. Heath est mort. Tara vient à peine de rentrer. Elle a découvert pour Denise à ce moment-là..."

"Et elle est partie", finit-il pour elle.

Comment diable peut-il y avoir autant de merde puante dans sa vie alors qu'il sort juste des bras de Beth ?"

"Nous devons la récupérer, les récupérer toutes les deux", souligne Rosita.

"Okay. Va trouver les autres ", dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

"Attend !" elle tend le bras et l'attrape par la chemise.

Elle est encore un peu humide après le bain de Beth et il déglutit, espérant pouvoir retrouver ces moments pour échapper à ce qu'il se passe maintenant.

"Et toi ?" ajoute-t-elle.

"J'vais les chercher. Rick saura où m'trouver."

Tirant le bras hors de sa prise, il serre son arbalète et part en courant. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le portail, mais son esprit est au lit avec la fille qu'il aime. Il espère revenir pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'a pas abandonnée, pour s'expliquer.

Pour lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi.


	24. Chapitre 24

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

"Beth ! Allez, gamine, allez."

"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, elle est morte. Daryl, elle est morte ! Oh mon Dieu, oh Maggie, oh mon Dieu", pleure quelqu'un.

"Arrêtez ça ! Arrête de dire ça ! Aidez-la ! Carol, putain, aide-la !"

Un chœur de hurlements vibre sous ses tempes et divise son esprit en deux.

"Daryl ! Baisse ton arme ! Elle est partie ! Dawn est morte et Beth aussi et on n'a pas besoin d'autres morts !"

Une douleur vive et chaude, des sifflements entre ses oreilles et une explosion. Pourquoi tout le monde crie ? Ils ne savent pas à quel point ça fait mal ? Ils ne comprennent pas la putain de douleur ? Pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas de lui faire du mal ?

"Je ne les laisserai pas l'avoir ! Reculez ! Lâche-la !"

Son corps est en lambeaux et elle est sûre que sa tête va tomber de ses épaules. Sinon, elle l'arrachera parce qu'elle a l'impression que l'univers lui transperce le cerveau et la déchire de l'intérieur.

"Daryl ! Ils peuvent nous aider ! Laisse-les nous aider !"

Daryl.

Daryl.

Daryl.

_Aide-moi_.

Elle sent de l'air chaud là où doit se trouver son oreille, mais ça pourrait être n'importe où, n'importe quoi, elle ne sait même plus ce qu'elle est.

"Tout va bien, Beth," quelqu'un étouffe un murmure alors que tout son monde se rétrécit. Des gouttelettes dégoulinent. "J'te sauverai. J'te laisserai pas partir. J'te le promets, gamine. J'te le promets. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas." Un sanglot brisé au-dessus d'elle. Le murmure devient encore plus discret, ralentissant et s'échappant en spirale et réécrivant son ADN. "Je t'aime."

҈

"Daryl !"

Beth se redresse dans son lit, jetant son bras sur le côté, ses doigts cherchant un autre corps et ne le trouvant pas.

Tournant la tête, elle a à peine le temps de confirmer que Daryl n'est pas là avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne frappe ses tempes.

Elle hurle et tombe du lit sans réussir à se rattraper à quelque chose de stable, toute la pièce se balance autour d'elle. Les draps s'enchevêtrent autour d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger sur le sol et elle se retrouve propulsée dans le temps.

Retour dans la tombe.

Poussière et terre, vers et araignées.

Tout est sombre, cruel et déroutant.

Gémissant alors que ses tempes s'enflamment sous une pression intense, elle réussit à ramper jusqu'aux toilettes avant de vomir.

Elle sait que ce n'est que de la bile et ce qu'elle a mangé en dernier, mais quand elle regarde dans la cuvette des toilettes, elle voit des asticots et de la boue, des brins d'herbe et des vers collés sur les parois.

Serrant les paupières tandis que son ventre se soulève, Beth vomit le contenu de son estomac et pleure, sa tête lui fait si mal qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire.

Torture.

De la torture à l'état pur.

Chaque souvenir la frappe entre les yeux, la faisant pleurer à chaudes larmes entre chaque haut-le-cœur.

"Daryl !" hurle-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Ce simple nom produit un millier d'images. La ferme. La prison. La cabane. Le chien. La chanson. Le cercueil. L'hôpital. Le combat. Le bain. Le dîner. Hier soir.

Hier soir.

Oh, _mon Dieu_.

Comme une flèche qui s'envole, elle s'affaisse contre la cuvette des toilettes, la serrant dans ses bras en pleurant contre le siège. Elle a été si horrible avec lui, avec eux tous.

Quand elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle était Gamine. Où est Daryl ? Elle a besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de stabilité, de structure. Pour expliquer où diable elle était passée depuis son réveille, depuis qu'elle est revenue à la putain de vie.

C'est comme d'être possédée ou plutôt d'avoir possédé parce que c'est ce qu'elle a l'impression qu'il s'est passé. Elle a possédé le corps de « Gamine », ses souvenirs, sa vie, ses émotions, ses maux de tête.

Tout ce qu'elle était, est devenu Beth, et tout ce que Beth était, était « Gamine ». La confusion l'envahit et elle se noie dans ses propres souvenirs.

C'est seulement lorsque son épaule commence à brûler qu'elle reprend ses esprits et doit plisser les yeux pour se concentrer car l'air vibre.

D'une main tremblante, elle retire le pansement et retient ses sanglots pour se concentrer. Il y a un trou béant et des points de suture déchirés, beaucoup de sang. Elle a besoin de Maggie.

Oh, _Maggie_.

Les choses qu'elle a dites à sa sœur la première nuit ici :

_Je ne te connais pas._

_Tu l'as quittée, tu as quitté Beth._

_Tu as déçu ta sœur, petite pute pathétique._

_Est-ce que tu es une putain d'idiote, te faire engrosser par ce chinetoque ?_

Oh, mon Dieu.

Elle était si horrible, si ignoble et méchante. « Gamine » était si cruelle et impitoyable. Bien sûr qu'elle comprend la décision de Maggie.

Elle était avec Daryl, elle était en sécurité. Beth a besoin de la voir. Maintenant. Sauf que penser à Maggie lui rappelle son père, puis Shawn, puis sa maman et ses noms la frappent en plein cœur cœur.

Jimmy. Lori. Otis. Patricia. Andrea. T-Dog. Les lycéens, des gens dont elle a oublié le nom il y a des années. C'est comme si en se rappelant qui elle est, elle avait réveillé son cerveau en sursaut.

Toute sa mémoire à court terme est inondée par sa mémoire à long terme qui entreprend activement son redémarrage, c'est accablant.

L'élastique s'étire et s'étire, avec les heures et les dates et les anniversaires et les noms. Des visages et des souvenirs, des choses qui submergent ses sens et ses émotions.

Hier soir. Mon Dieu, hier soir. Tant de souvenirs, tant d'images et de couleurs. Les odeurs et le toucher, les bruits. Bon sang, les _bruits_ qu'il faisait.

S'étire et s'étire, trop tendu, puis claque.


	25. Chapitre 25

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Beth gémit jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Tout est froid et moite sous ses bras, ses épaules et ses cuisses nues. Quand elle se retourne sur le côté et cligne des yeux, un soleil de fin d'après-midi lui agresse les yeux.

Beth sait tout de suite qu'elle est allongée là depuis un moment. Tout son corps lui fait mal et est gelé par les carreaux de la salle de bain. Sa tête résonne encore, mais maintenant ses pensées sont un peu plus lentes, un peu moins accablantes.

Le pire, c'est son épaule, qui palpite de son propre battement de cœur. Agrippant difficilement les draps autour d'elle, elle se force à se tenir debout et tire la chasse d'eau avec une grimace.

Gémissant doucement, elle se faufile dans sa chambre. La porte est toujours fermée et tout est comme elle l'a laissé, donc Maggie n'est pas venue ici.

Si elle était venue, elle aurait vérifié la salle de bains pour l'aider. Elle se demande pourquoi Maggie l'a laissée dormir si longtemps.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui permet de savoir que la nuit tombera dans moins de deux heures. Pêchant avec précaution quelques vêtements, elle les enfile aussi vite que possible avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Son estomac se serre d'excitation et d'anxiété tandis que son cœur s'emballe. Elle a hâte de voir sa sœur, de la voir vraiment.

Elle prie Dieu que Maggie trouve le pardon dont Beth a désespérément besoin. Daryl aussi. Des choses horribles ont été dites et hier soir, c'était magique.

Elle a besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il va bien, de savoir où il est. Elle est impatiente de voir sa sœur, mais folle de joie de le revoir.

Alors qu'elle pénètre dans la cuisine, elle y trouve Maggie avec Enid qui lui coupe lentement les cheveux.

Beth s'arrête et fixe attentivement Enid. C'est une fille adorable, Beth ne veut pas se méfier d'elle et il lui faut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi son ventre s'est tordu brusquement.

Jalousie.

En tant que « Gamine », elle a pu voir à quel point Maggie et Enid sont proches, mais, en tant que Beth, elle n'aime pas trop ça. Elle devrait avoir ce lien avec sa sœur, mais en tant que « Gamine », elle l'a durement endommagé.

Des mots horribles et des insultes qui, elle le sait, ont déchiré sa sœur en lambeaux. Regarder Enid lui donne l'impression de regarder la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir, si elle avait continué son chemin.

Les pensées de Beth sont interrompues quand Maggie lui jette un coup d'œil en souriant. "Bonjour. Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Ça dépend du point de vue", murmure Beth.

Maggie fronce les sourcils alors qu'Enid coupe une mèche de cheveux. Beth la regarde tomber en chuchotant, "C'est moi", elle fait une pause pour regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. "Beth."

Troublée, sa sœur sourit. "Je vois ça, chérie. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux un petit-déjeuner ?"

"Non, Maggie," insiste lourdement Beth et le sourire de Maggie vacille. "C'est moi. Je me souviens."

Maggie halète dans le silence de la cuisine et sanglote, les mains couvrant sa bouche. "Bethy ?"

Enid la regarde avec de grands yeux, puis recule alors que Maggie se lève de sa chaise et attire Beth dans un câlin qui leur coupe le souffle.

Elle pleure à la seconde où elle pose le front sur l'épaule de Maggie, mais les sanglots sont heureux, remplis de rires et Maggie rit aussi, regardant Enid avec un grand sourire.

Regardant Beth, elle prend son visage entre ses paumes et l'étouffe de baisers. Beth rit, le visage mouillé par ses larmes et la bouche de Maggie.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, merci ", pleure Maggie en serrant très fort Beth. "Viens par ici !" dit-elle, quelque peu hystérique, à Enid.

Enid rit nerveusement et elles tombent dans une embrassade à trois, pleine de rires et de sourires. Le bonheur se dégonfle un peu quand Beth s'éloigne, sérieuse. "Tu as vu Daryl ?"

Le visage de Maggie devient grave et elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aperçoit alors l'épaule de Beth. "Beth, tu saignes !"

"Hein ?" Elle regarde son épaule qui a saigné à travers son t-shirt. Jetant un œil à sa sœur, elle secoue la tête. "N'esquive pas la question." Elle plisse les yeux en regardant sa sœur. "Où est Daryl ?"

"Enid, donne-moi la trousse de premiers secours", ordonne Maggie.

"Maggie !" craque Beth. "Ne me cache rien."

Maggie soupire et attend qu'Enid revienne avec la boîte. "Assieds-toi et je te le dirai."

Crispée, Beth s'assoit et laisse Maggie glisser sa manche par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir y accéder. "Rosita est passée. Il est allé à la recherche de Carol. Elle est partie."

"Oh non," murmure tristement Beth.

Une part d'elle est triste parce qu'elle sait combien Daryl a besoin de son amie. Sa meilleure amie en fait. Mais il y a aussi une part d'elle qui, si elle avait eu le choix, n'aurait pas voulu qu'il parte. Elle ne veut pas qu'il parte, ne veut pas s'inquiéter comme elle le fait maintenant.

"Pourquoi ?" continue-t-elle.

Maggie grimace alors qu'elle essuie l'épaule de Beth. "Elle en a assez de tuer. Comme nous tous."

"Mais Daryl a besoin d'elle", dit Beth immédiatement.

Le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble hier soir était énorme. Émotionnellement révélateur aussi et Daryl doit se sentir vulnérable. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un pour l'aider à arrêter de s'en vouloir d'avoir enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, d'avoir été égoïste.

"Pourquoi ?" s'enquiert Maggie en prenant l'aiguille. "Quelque chose est arrivé ?"

"Non", répond Beth avec tiédeur. "Rien de mauvais."

"Beth..." hésite Maggie en posant une main sur son épaule.

"On n'a pas le temps, Maggie ! Je ne peux pas le perdre." presse Beth passant sa main à travers ses cheveux avec agitation. "Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi."

Maggie soupire et sourit avec sympathie. "Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais Daryl est un grand garçon. Il n'y serait pas allé si c'était vraiment dangereux."

"Ce que Daryl pense être dangereux et ce qui est réellement dangereux sont deux choses très différentes ", rit Beth sans humour. "Il a été brisé par la mort de Denise, mais j'ai retenu son attention. Comme je l'ai fait depuis mon retour parce que je suis égoïste." Sa main se lève automatiquement pour gratter sa cicatrice et elle déglutit, laissant retomber ses doigts avec dégoût.

"Hé," dit vivement sa sœur en passant le fil à travers l'aiguille. "Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu étais amnésique, Beth."

Beth soupire amèrement. "Il ne fait que s'occuper de moi depuis la prison. Je sais qu'il est fatigué, Maggie."

Maggie l'observe à travers ses cheveux inégaux. "Je sais, chérie. Il reviendra."

Beth hoche la tête et se tait pendant que Maggie la recoud. Après cela, elle s'inquiète sans relâche, alors que Maggie finit de se faire couper les cheveux.

"Et toi, Bethy ? Tu veux les couper ?" demande Maggie quand elle a fini.

Enid la regarde en souriant. "Ça ne me dérange pas."

Beth examine ses cheveux. La plus grande partie est emmêlée, certaines mèches commencent à former des dreads.

Elle jette un œil à Enid, et dit, penaude : "Si tu arrives à y faire passer les ciseaux, alors vas-y."

Enid rit et lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise que Maggie libère. "Je vais essayer."

Une fois assise, Beth ferme les yeux et pense à Daryl, où se trouve-t-il, est-ce qu'il va bien. Elle sait au fond de son cœur que ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière couvait entre eux depuis un moment.

Ça couvait depuis cette nuit passée dans le coffre, écrasés l'un contre l'autre et respirant si fort. Haletant à cause de l'attraction, de l'adrénaline. Du besoin.

Beth sait que Daryl ressent la même chose qu'elle et qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée se réveiller seule s'il n'avait pas dû partir aider quelqu'un. S'il n'avait pas dû aider Carol, une femme qu'ils aiment tous.

Elle adore ça chez lui. Il est tellement désintéressé et honnête. Loyal jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il reviendra. Elle le sait.

Au bout d'un moment, Enid s'attaque à la couche supérieure des cheveux de Beth quand Maggie hurle de douleur, faisant éclater l'atmosphère calme.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" s'écrient Beth et Enid à l'unisson.

"Oh, le bébé !" pleure-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

L'estomac de Beth remonte alors qu'elle se précipite vers sa sœur. "Enid, aide-moi ! On doit trouver de l'aide !"

"Nous n'avons plus de médecin", répond Enid au bord de la panique. "Denise est morte. Attendez !" Elle jette rapidement un coup d'œil à Maggie. "La Colline ?"

"Oui," acquiesce Maggie. "On a besoin, argh, d'une voiture", siffle-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Juste à ce moment-là, les portes coulissantes vibrent et Beth aperçoit la grande tête de Macaron qui pousse la vitre. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

Se tournant vers Enid, elle dit : "Tu emmènes Maggie, je te suis."

Enid hoche la tête, le visage fermé, et enlace Maggie pour la soutenir. Juste avant de passer la porte, Maggie se retourne vers sa sœur et chuchote farouchement, "Dépêche-toi".

"J'arrive", promet Beth avec véhémence. "Je ne te perdrai pas. Je ne perdrai plus jamais personne."


	26. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette fiction, encore 4 chapitres après celui-là.**

**En publiant le chapitre 15, je vous annonçais avoir bientôt terminé la traduction d'une autre fiction. Je vous en mets le résumé histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.**

**« Tout le monde n'a pas retrouvé le chemin de l'autoroute après la chute de la ferme. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un des groupes tombe sur ceux qu'il croyait mort depuis des années ? » C'est une traduction de « Into The Mountain » de Sandlapper.**

**Bonne fête à tous les papas, et à mercredi.**

҈

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.**

**L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Le vent est dur et douloureux sur les joues froides de Beth et la panique la rend presque étourdie.

En conséquence, elle s'accroche au cheval de telle façon qu'elle doit faire attention de relâcher sa prise pour ne pas blesser Macaron. Elle n'a aucune putain d'idée de ce qui se passe. Elle s'est réveillée ce matin avec tous ses souvenirs, toute sa personnalité et un lit vide où elle a fait l'amour avec un homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse deux fois.

Elle ne sait pas où il est ni s'il est en sécurité et elle n'a même pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Maggie, avec le _bébé_ et maintenant toutes les pensées rationnelles et les émotions de Beth sont tournées vers sa sœur. Vers la vie qui grandit en elle et qui doit déjà se battre contre une telle injustice.

Le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Des voitures bloquent le camping-car. Des gens les chassent. Ils ne lui ont jamais dit dans quoi et avec qui ils étaient impliqués. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle était trop fragile pour le supporter, ce qu'elle ne peut pas leur reprocher. Même si ça la blesse un peu de savoir qu'ils avaient des secrets.

C'est injuste de penser comme ça parce que ce n'est pas comme si Maggie avait eu le temps de tout expliquer à Beth ce matin, mais ça fait quand même mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'est pas assez forte pour rejoindre la route. Sur Macaron, elle navigue entre les arbres, silencieuse dans la boue. Bientôt, le jour s'évanouit et l'obscurité s'installe.

Les autres sont pris au piège, et elle a l'impression que quelqu'un lui serre la gorge pour la faire taire. La peur est si oppressante qu'elle la tétanise. Même en entendant les voix et en voyant la terreur sur le visage des membres de sa famille, elle est figée sur la selle de son cheval. _Le bébé_. Mon Dieu, le bébé.

Maggie. Ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils ont besoin de son aide, mais elle n'arrive pas à bouger. Elle n'a pas ressenti cette peur depuis l'hôpital, claustrophobe au point de devenir folle, même en plein air. Les troncs serrés des arbres qui l'entourent, donnent l'impression de se rapprocher et, pendant un moment, elle oscille, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle n'arrête pas de penser à l'hôpital. À quel point elle était courageuse, à quel point elle a tenu tête à Dawn, qu'elle a essayé d'être quelqu'un et de voir où cela l'a menée. La mort. Renaître en quelque chose de pire qu'un rôdeur. Quelque chose de cassé et de triste. Elle ne veut plus de ça. Elle n'y survivra pas une nouvelle fois.

Ils tombent à genoux.

Elle les voit tous, encerclés, enfermés, leurs corps pliés mais les yeux féroces. Il se passe quelque chose. La réponse tourbillonne quelque part dans son esprit, remontant depuis la lie de terreur et d'incertitude. Elle voit un homme, un homme qu'elle connaît et la réponse est là.

La réponse a toujours été là, mais elle ne regardait pas assez fort.

"Eh bien, regardez, les gars, on s'est trouvé un putain de divertissement !" pavoise-t-il, son sourire semble être pour elle, comme s'il lui tendait la main.

"Negan", chuchote-t-elle à voix basse.

C'est à peine un mot, à peine une parole, mais c'est trop fort, trop évident, trop de choses, ça bourdonne à ses oreilles. Macaron gémit un peu, s'impatiente et l'estomac de Beth se serre plus fort sous la panique. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire d'un cheval ici et maintenant ? Si elle ne peut pas charger au milieu de tout ça, ils la tueront.

Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas non plus la laisser là parce que les rôdeurs la tueront. Putain de merde. La sueur perle de son front et de sa lèvre supérieure, elle a l'impression d'être saoule face à toutes ces pensées qui tournent dans sa tête.

Negan parle toujours. "Même si ce n'est pas _vraiment_ du divertissement, n'est-ce pas les gars ?" Son sourire dément s'efface, remplacé par un rictus qui lui donne la chair de poule. "Parce que tu n'as pas seulement _tué_ TOUT LE MONDE dans un de mes putains d'avant-postes ! Non, non, non," dit-il en riant, mais c'est sans joie, dur, effrayant. "Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu avais un des miens."

Elle voit sa famille échanger ses regards, froncer les sourcils, murmurer. Pourquoi était-elle si égoïste avant ? Comment a-t-elle pu penser qu'elle pourrait s'incruster dans leur vie et être oubliée ? Comme si elle pouvait fuir les Sauveurs, comme si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'essayer alors que son cœur bat encore.

Il est vrai qu'au début, elle a été obligée. Maggie et Rick l'ont emmenée sans son accord, sans son consentement, mais, après, elle a eu toute une nuit pour y réfléchir. Nouvel endroit, nouvelles personnes, nouvelle vie. Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas réalisé qu'elle était tombée en plein milieu de sa famille.

Pendant un certain temps, tout ce qui importait à « Gamine », c'était d'être en sécurité, d'être cachée, mais son cœur s'est ouvert et ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ont recommencé à revenir. Elle aurait dû leur dire car maintenant, ils sont dans ce pétrin à cause d'elle. Les grillons chantent dans le silence et Beth regarde autour d'elle dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne peut pas laisser Macaron ici et elle ne peut pas la monter. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre option. Elle déglutit en voyant Negan s'agiter davantage, faisant les cent pas en regardant chacun des membres du groupe, en balançant sa batte d'un air menaçant. Même le pauvre Aaron est à genoux, entraîné dans quelque chose qu'il n'a pas demandé.

Prenant une grande respiration, Beth descend prudemment de son cheval, atterrissant sur ses pieds dans les feuilles. Elles craquent un peu et elle se fige, mais Negan continue de parler, de provoquer et elle se dépêche. En caressant la tête de Macaron, elle sent des sanglots lui serrer la gorge.

"Tu dois y aller, d'accord ?" chuchote Beth d'une voix rauque. "Tu dois rentrer à la maison."

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle sait que Macaron ne comprend pas, qu'elle ne rentrera pas à la maison, qu'elle s'enfuira quelque part, où elle pourrait être blessée, tuée, mangée. Sa gorge est tellement serrée qu'elle n'arrive même plus à parler. Elle caresse le cou du cheval et Macaron se retourne et s'enfuit.

Beth la fixe du regard, un creux dans l'estomac et le cœur qui essaie de sortir de sa poitrine. Puis elle s'essuie le visage et se retourne vers le bosquet.

La voix de Negan monte en intensité, à un point tel qu'il ne crie pas tout à fait, mais que la basse de sa voix atteint le corps et saisit la colonne vertébrale. "Je ne le redemanderai pas. Parce que vous voyez, Lucille a une sacrée soif ! C'est un travail pénible que d'être redoutable ! Alors faisons un petit échange, d'accord ? Simon !"

Les yeux de Beth vacillent vers Simon, un homme qu'elle connaît trop bien. Un homme avec qui elle a déjeuné, avec qui elle a ri. C'est dur de le regarder, lui, Negan, avec tous ces visages familiers parce que c'est comme si deux parties de sa vie se partageaient en deux. Sa famille compte beaucoup pour elle, pour Beth, mais pendant ces mois sombres, cette autre famille signifiait quelque chose pour « Gamine ».

Simon tourne la poignée de la portière arrière d'une fourgonnette et tout le corps de Beth se pétrifie quand Daryl et Tara en sortent en trébuchant. Carol n'est pas avec eux. Il n'a pas l'air blessé, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Negan se défoule quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Beth est à nouveau figée, ses deux personnalités à l'intérieur se battant et la mettant en pièces.

Beth et « Gamine ».

La famille de Beth contre la famille de « Gamine ».

Sauf que les Saveurs n'ont jamais vraiment été sa famille. C'était juste un endroit où rester, manger et reposer sa tête. Pour être en sécurité dans son désarroi.

"Je vous donne deux secondes avant que votre péquenaud bien-aimé rencontre l'amour de ma vie. La jolie petite lesbienne est la suivante ", il fait une pause et se tourne vers Tara. "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de ma bite, chérie ? Je pense vraiment qu'elle pourrait te convertir."

Tara se racle la gorge et crache un mucus épais aux pieds de Negan. "Va te faire foutre."

Il soupire comme s'il s'y attendait et se retourne vers le groupe à genoux. "C'est toujours les nanas sexy qui sont gay, j'ai pas raison ?"

Personne ne répond. Le pire chez Negan, c'est qu'il n'a jamais réellement besoin de recourir à la force. Sa voix, son charme, son sourire, sa veste et cette putain de batte, ils font tous les dégâts dont il a besoin. Ça te laisse tremblant et vulnérable, si effrayé que tu ne te souviens plus comment parler. Sa pauvre famille, ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe.

"Non ?" insiste Negan.

Daryl est à genoux, la tête pendante, et la bouche qui saigne. Negan lève Lucille. Beth est statufiée, les mains serrées contre son jean, transpirante, la nausée montant dans sa gorge.

"Vous allez _vraiment_ le laisser mourir ?" Crie Negan.

"S'il te plaît !" répond Rick en se redressant sur les genoux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le fasse tomber en le frappant avec la crosse d'un fusil. Un jet de sang donne la nausée à Beth. "On ne sait pas de qui tu parles !" finit-il dans un grognement douloureux.

Negan rit, ce ricanement qu'en tant que « Gamine », elle trouvait sexy jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde frapper la tête de quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuit. Elle est sur le point de le regarder le faire une nouvelle fois, à _Daryl_.

"Tu t'attends à ce que je te croie ?" demande Negan avec un sourire moqueur, un sourire rassurant comme si Rick avait juste perdu son jouet au parc.

Quand personne ne répond, le visage de Negan se durcit et il n'y a pas de préambule, pas d'avertissement, la batte monte et son bras bascule. Tout le monde hurle et Beth tombe à travers les ronces épaisses, trébuchant, bousculée par mille bras alors que ses yeux se posent sur Daryl.

"Negan !" hurle-t-elle quand quelqu'un lui saute dessus, lui rabat les bras dans le dos et la plaque contre sa poitrine dure.

"Beth !" crie Maggie et elle tourne presque la tête, presque. "Va-t'en ! Laissez-la partir !"

La batte s'arrête à un pouce de la tête inclinée de Daryl et cela attire toute l'attention de Beth jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la brutalité de ces hommes et regarde par-dessus son épaule les gars alignés derrière sa famille.

"Ne lui fais pas de mal", siffle-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de peur. "Elle est enceinte."

Quand personne ne répond, ne réplique, elle se retourne vers Daryl. Sa tête est maintenant levée et aussitôt leurs yeux s'accrochent, se retiennent. Il y a tellement de choses. Tant de choses. Pendant un moment, il a l'air confus de la voir, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux vacillent vers le cercle, la famille, Les Sauveurs et quand il la regarde, il a l'air terrifié.

Le pire, c'est que Beth sait que ce n'est pas de la peur pour lui-même. Il a peur pour elle, pauvre Gamine blessée. Il ne sait même pas qu'elle est revenue, qu'elle est de nouveau Beth et que pour les sauver, elle va devoir aller avec Negan. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle ne lui dise jamais, que Maggie lui dise quand il sera rentré chez lui, en sécurité.

Negan s'arrête et lève la tête aussi, délibérément plus lentement que Daryl et avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Oh-ho, tu m'as manqué, ma chérie."


	27. Chapitre 27

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Beth a l'impression que des racines ont jailli de ses pieds et se sont enfoncées dans le sol, se mêlant à l'herbe et la boue pour la maintenir en place. Elle est aussi captive au sens littéral du terme, les bras si douloureusement tordus dans le dos, qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Sans parler de son épaule blessée. L'agonie blanche et chaude qui hurle dans ses veines ressemble à ce genre de dommage qui ne guérit jamais tout à fait. D'après l'odeur autour d'elle, elle sait que c'est Simon et ne peut pas se retenir de regarder son sourire.

Il a toujours été plus hanté que celui de Negan, dangereux et maniaque. Negan a une approche qui lui laisse sincèrement croire qu'il sauve des gens. Simon anéantirait tout le monde et s'enfuirait avec les restes s'il le pouvait. S'il avait le courage d'affronter Negan, ce qui n'est pas le cas et ne le sera jamais.

Beth se lèche les lèvres, ses yeux oscillant entre Negan et Daryl. Chaque fois qu'elle le fait, son esprit se fractionne un peu plus. L'homme de Beth contre celui de Gamine. La honte lui donne envie d'exploser.

"Laisse-les tranquilles, Negan," parvient-elle enfin à chuchoter. "Je viens avec toi."

"Non !" rugit Daryl, sautant sur ses pieds et Beth hurle quand il reçoit l'extrémité de la batte et s'effondre sur le sol en un tas inconscient.

Les autres crient derrière elle alors que Negan halète de fureur et fait pivoter la batte dans sa main, la levant au-dessus du corps de Daryl. Elle se débat dans les bras de Simon, et jette la tête en arrière si fort pour lui frapper le nez qu'elle sent le sang chaud et humide couler dans ses cheveux. Entendant le remue-ménage, Negan se retourne et l'empoigne avant qu'elle n'atteigne Daryl.

"Chérie, viens, c'est un peu spectaculaire, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est juste un péquenaud débraillé ", rit Negan, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le bras de Beth.

Le cœur de Beth lui monte dans la gorge, mais elle arrive quand même à avancer le visage vers celui de Negan et à siffler : "C'est mon péquenaud, connard de merde !".

Il éclate de rire : incrédule, ironique jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte plus convaincu, confus. "Suce moi les boules*, t'es sérieuse ?"

Beth ne dit rien et ne bouge pas les yeux quand elle répond : "Demande à Simon à quel point je suis sérieuse."

Ils regardent tous les deux Simon dont le nez cassé est couvert de sang et de boue.

Negan grimace, cependant c'est plus moqueur que bienveillant. "Comment tu tiens le coup, Simon ?"

Simon tamponne délicatement son nez avec le bord de sa chemise , un sourire faux et cruel fait frémir sa moustache. "Je vais bien. Puis-je tuer l'un d'entre eux ?"

"Non !" crie Beth en se tournant face à Negan. "Je jure devant Dieu que je me tuerai avant que tu puisses m'avoir si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur eux."

Negan lève les sourcils. "Quelque chose a changé en toi, petit canard. Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais si...", il se mordille la lèvre. "Fragile."

Elle essaie de se rappeler qui elle était à l'époque avec Negan et sa famille. Si elle n'est pas la femme qu'il convoite, l'épouse qu'il convoite, alors elle n'a aucune influence. Elle regardera les gens qu'elle aime mourir et elle n'aura plus rien, une fois de plus. Ses yeux se posent sur Daryl, toujours inconscient, et elle s'endurcit.

En regardant Negan, elle canalise son autre moitié, sa moitié brisée : Gamine. "Ne joue pas à tes jeux de pouvoir avec moi. Je viens avec toi et on s'en va, c'est ce que tu veux, que je cède enfin ? Arrêter de travailler à l'avant-poste et être ta femme ?"

Negan la regarde fixement et puis il rit et rit et rit et rit et rit. Bientôt, tout le monde rit et elle est perdue entre les bouches souriantes et les gloussements frénétiques, perdue dans la peur qui rampe sous sa peau et dans ses veines, et les picotements qui remontent sa colonne vertébrale, là où sa famille l'observe.

Quand il a fini, quand il a tout sorti, il balance Lucile sur son épaule et lui sourit. "Chérie, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je ne suis là que pour toi, hein ? Je veux dire, ouais, tu es super au pieu et tout..."

Il s'arrête là pour laisser tout le monde assimiler ses paroles, pour sourire de sa victoire et le visage de Beth s'enflamme alors que Simon glousse, alors que le silence devient assourdissant. Elle se demande ce que pense sa famille et elle est soudain très heureuse que Daryl soit inconscient.

"J'étais une personne différente", crache Beth. "Je ne savais pas qui j'étais."

"Quoi ? Et maintenant que tu es réveillée, chérie ?" Il sourit et regarde Daryl de haut. "A cause de ce lourdaud ?"

_Oui_.

"Non," répond-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le peut. "Tu sais pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien ?"

Negan ricane et l'attire un peu plus contre sa poitrine. "Bien sûr que je le sais, chérie, c'est pour ça que c'était si amusant."

Beth se renfrogne mais ne se détache pas de son emprise parce que Daryl est à leurs pieds et qu'un coup de Lucille signifie qu'il est mort. "J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Qui je suis. Qui j'étais. Et c'était ma famille. D'avant."

Negan lève les yeux et regarde autour de lui avant de faire pivoter Beth entre ses bras, pressant son dos contre sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse aussi voir sa famille. Sa bouche dégoûtante lui frôle l'oreille comme s'il avait l'intention de chuchoter, mais il dit très fort : "Cette bande hétéroclite de têtes de nœud sans-abri, c'est ta _famille_ ?"

Quand elle ne répond pas, il la secoue et elle gémit d'agonie, la douleur éclatant jusque dans sa mâchoire. Elle fixe Maggie puis dit enfin, "Elle l'était".

Elle ne laissera personne mourir aujourd'hui, elle ne _peut pas_ laisser Maggie mourir, pas avec le bébé qui grandit dans son ventre. Glenn. Elle le regarde et voit à quel point il est terrifié, à quel point il tient bon pour Maggie, à quel point il a besoin de la protéger, mais il est impuissant.

Beth n'est pas impuissante.

Beth a le pouvoir de faire partir Negan.

Beth est celle qui les sauvera.

Beth est celle qui va réparer ce bordel.

"Alors, quoi ? Je les tue tous et ça te posera aucun problème, chérie ?" dit-il à voix basse contre son oreille, son souffle lui donne des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Elle attrape la main de Negan posée sur sa taille et appuie la tête sur son épaule. "Pas mort. Ils ont une communauté. Alexandria."

"Beth !" aboie Rick, ses yeux bleus enragés regardant Carl. "Putain, tu mets mes enfants en danger. Ne lui dis rien !"

"Hé !" Crie Negan. "Ferme ta gueule avant qu'il perde un bras ou autre chose."

Beth refuse de pleurer alors que Rick la regarde avec haine. Maggie ne leur a pas dit que ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Ils pensent tous que c'est Gamine qui est en train de les trahir. Chaque visage est plein de colère, de méfiance, de mépris. Elle se souvient qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'avait plus de souvenirs mais ils lui ont quand même dit qu'elle était de leur famille et ça fait mal comme un couteau dentelé.

Elle prie pour qu'ils lui pardonnent.

* * *

* Dernière réplique d'Abraham avant que Negan ne le tue


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.**

**L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Le rire de Negan la fait sursauter.

"Attends un peu." Il glousse encore, posant son menton sur son épaule. Heureusement, du côté indemne. "Beth, c'est ton nom ?"

Elle acquiesce, crispée. Elle ne connaissait pas son prénom quand elle était avec Negan, ne pensait même pas qu'elle en avait un et donc, lui non plus ne le connaissait pas.

"Eh bien, _Beth_", murmure-t-il doucement. "J'ai un problème." Il la pousse et elle trébuche avant qu'il ne la tire en arrière et la retourne, face à face. "Je ne te crois pas, poulette. Convaincs-nous. Non, non, non. Convaincs-_moi_."

Beth prie pour qu'il ne remarque pas la sueur qui perle sur son front ou la vitesse de son cœur qui a triplé.

Se léchant ses lèvres, elle se rapproche, enroule ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'entend gémir avec satisfaction. "Nous sauvons les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde ", s'arrête-t-elle pour donner à sa voix un ton un peu ennuyé, mais elle tremble. "C'était ma famille, avant toi. Ils signifiaient quelque chose pour moi, tu vois ?" Elle hausse les épaules. "Plus maintenant."

Negan lève les sourcils avant de désigner du menton le corps étendu de Daryl. "Et lui ? Ton péquenaud ? La mélodie a un peu changé, ma citrouille."

Putain de merde.

Elle cligne lentement des yeux, refusant de regarder Daryl. "Un peu d'amusement, les émotions se sont juste un peu emballées, c'est tout. Je veux dire, j'ai dû monter tout ça pour ces gars, tu vois ? Survivre, comme tu me l'as appris." Elle sourit, ses doigts caressant sa mâchoire. "Je ne suis pas la stupide petite salope qu'ils ont perdue. Je suis toujours l'une d'entre vous. Je suis toujours ta copine."

"Oh, vraiment ?" Il sourit et elle sent ses joues brûler quand il glisse sa main vers son cul, devant les gens qu'elle aime, devant cette immense clairière remplie de pervers qui sont probablement en train de bander juste en les regardant.

"Vraiment", elle respire doucement et puis elle le fait.

Elle l'embrasse.

Quelque soit le silence qu'il y avait, ça n'est rien comparé au trou noir qu'elle provoque dans le sillage de ses actions. Parce qu'elle ne se contente pas juste d'un petit baiser.

Le pire, c'est qu'une toute petite et horrible part d'elle-même aime ça. Le veut. En profite. S'en souvient. Elle se sent sale, cependant, et elle essaie de se concentrer le plus possible, de se rappeler pourquoi elle fait ça, qui elle sauve.

Quand elle s'éloigne, elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour, sa main se levant pour toucher son visage. "J'ai toujours aimé tes cicatrices, chérie. Elles ont troop... LA. CLASSE."

Les mots éveillent quelque chose parmi les Sauveurs parce qu'ils huent, hurlent, se réjouissent de leur victoire apparente.

Beth ne supporte pas de les regarder quand Negan la libère, sans la regarder mais suffisamment menaçant pour la contenir.

Elle pose les yeux par terre et sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

Daryl la regarde.

Negan remarque le petit son qu'elle a émis et suivant son regard, regarde aussi vers le sol. Aussitôt, il rit, prend Beth par le cou et l'entraîne comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis des décennies.

Elle jappe, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte ou ne s'en soucie pas. Son épaule a été tellement malmenée qu'elle sent qu'elle s'engourdit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cette petite chose par terre, Beth ?" chuchote-t-il doucement.

C'est horrible de l'entendre dire son prénom, comme si, à chaque fois qu'il le prononce, il était souillé, comme son corps et sa bouche l'étaient chaque fois qu'elle couchait avec lui.

Après la tombe, elle était sur la route, survivant à peine, ne sachant pas du tout qui elle était. Simon l'a trouvée sur le bord de la route.

Elle était seule depuis des semaines, presque sauvage, et il l'a assommée quand elle s'est battue contre lui. Comme Daryl l'a fait. Elle s'est réveillée dans le Sanctuaire et c'était exactement ça pour « Gamine » : un sanctuaire.

Le sourire séduisant et le charme de Negan l'ont attirée vers son lit.

Il était plus qu'intéressé et heureux d'accueillir ses avances, mais il lui a proposé le "mariage", il lui a demandé d'être sa femme ou de rester en hors de son lit.

Elle a choisi les avant-postes et un lit pour elle seule. Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie enfermée dans une pièce à attendre Negan. Elle sait maintenant que la panique de l'époque était refoulée par l'anxiété d'être retenue à l'intérieur.

A la prison, elle était en cage puis plus tard aussi à l'hôpital, la laissant avec des tremblements qu'elle ne comprenait pas, des cauchemars qu'elle ne pouvait interpréter. Avec elle, Negan a commencé à se sentir frustré donc, tout simplement, elle s'est enfuie.

"Rien", répond-elle en regardant Daryl dans les yeux. "J'en ai marre de m'encanailler."

La douleur qui s'allume dans les flaques bleues derrière la frange de Daryl donne envie à Beth de prendre un pistolet et de se le mettre dans la bouche.

Elle préférerait mourir mille fois, à l'hôpital, sur la route, ou maintenant, plutôt qu'il la regarde comme ça.

Elle a l'impression qu'un couteau dentelé lui transperce la poitrine tandis qu'elle se demande s'il la regardera toujours comme ça, si c'est le prix qu'elle doit payer pour le garder en vie.

Elle détourne le regard quand Negan ricane. "T'as aimé le spectacle, connard ?"

Putain, pourquoi il aime tant faire du mal aux gens ? Negan ne parle que de douleur émotionnelle ou de traumatisme qui te rend plus fort, il pense que ça sauve les gens et que c'est la bonne façon de faire les choses.

Dans un sens, Beth reconnaît qu'il a raison. Il faut avoir la peau dure pour survivre dans ce monde et Negan s'en chargera pour vous.

Il n'y a qu'un piège. Suivre Negan, c'est laisser derrière soi ses émotions : compassion, sensibilité, amour.

C'est renoncer à son cœur et ne travailler qu'avec la tête et le corps, devenir une machine. Beth a été une machine, pendant un moment.

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Daryl ne répond pas et Negan soupire théâtralement. "Dois-je faire une autre démonstration pour ce pauvre type, les gars ?" Crie Negan. C'est une déclaration, pas une question. Tout le monde dit ce qu'il veut entendre.

La foule jubile et Beth respire à pleins poumons alors qu'ils deviennent plus bruyants, leur sang battant et leur adrénaline alourdissant l'air. Sa famille est toujours à genoux, secouée, fatiguée, effrayée.

Ils ne comprennent toujours pas, n'ont toujours pas tous les éléments et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle puisse leur donner ce dont ils ont besoin.

Negan jette un coup d'œil à Simon et lui jette Lucille. "Tiens mon bébé, Simon ! Les fesses de ma magnifique femme ont besoin d'amour !"

Beth a à peine le temps de se préparer avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle et l'attrape fermement, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre sur sa taille.

Il est plus grand qu'elle et ses muscles brûlent quand elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, fixant son visage. Un si beau visage pour un esprit si tordu.

Elle refuse de regarder Daryl.

"Tu sais, ma douce", sourit-il. "Je sais que tu as essayé de me fuir. Je veux dire, bon sang, tu t'es échappée ! Tant mieux pour toi !" dit-il, tapageur. "Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus toute chamboulée, je pense que tu peux te rattraper ce soir. Donne-moi un bébé comme une bonne petite femme, hmmm."

La peau de Beth se glace alors que Negan enfouie son visage dans sa gorge, respirant profondément. Elle tourne les yeux vers Daryl par terre, vers sa tête inclinée et ses épaules courbées ; à la douleur sur son visage, il doit certainement enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes, alors qu'il se force à rester couché. La tension fait visiblement trembler son corps, ses muscles tressaillant comme si des serpents vivaient sous sa peau.

La voix de Negan détourne son attention. "Mmm, tu sens bon, chérie. J'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi, tu laissais une si bonne odeur dans mon lit et sur ma bite. Merde !" Il appuie sur le dernier mot, la serrant contre lui.

Daryl est toujours à genoux, à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Beth déteste ça. Pas seulement parce qu'il peut entendre chaque mot et qu'il ne mérite pas ce manque de respect, mais parce qu'il grogne.

Sous son souffle, mais assez fort pour qu'elle entende et donc assez fort pour que Negan entende.

Il trouvera ça amusant pendant un moment, supportera ça parce que Daryl souffre, mais ensuite ça l'ennuiera, et il voudra donner une leçon à Daryl et ce sera la fin du jeu.

Daryl rencontrera Lucille.

Beth essaie de détourner l'attention de Negan avant même qu'il se concentre sur Daryl, en lui attrapant la nuque d'une main ferme. "Je t'ai manqué, hein ?" Elle sourit.

Negan rit, regarde Daryl que Beth necsupporte pas de regarder et se retourne vers elle. Beth l'embrasse à nouveau, prend les chose en main, l'embrassant plus profondément alors qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Il gémit et attrape son cul, la soulevant pour que leurs hanches frottent l'une contre l'autre. Beth rougit et glisse la main le long de sa veste, ses doigts remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but, Negan s'éloigne dans un halètement exagéré à l'attention de leur public. "Allez, les gars,on les emballe ! J'ai un mariage à consommer et un bébé à concevoir !"

L'estomac de Beth se tord et cette fois, elle tourne les yeux vers Daryl qui ne peut même plus la regarder, elle l'a totalement anéanti.

"Hé, hé, hé, hé. Oh là ! Negan ", rit nerveusement Simon. "Tu vas les laisser partir ? Après ce qu'elle m'a fait au visage !?"

"C'est ma future femme, Simon. Quant à ceux-là, " s'arrête-t-il pour saluer la famille de Beth qui retient son souffle en attendant le verdict. "Ils l'ont déjà perdue, n'est-ce pas ?" Tournant son attention vers Beth, il reprend Lucille à Simon. "Hey, ma belle. "Tu as un lien de parenté avec l'un de ces enfoirés ?"

Beth déglutit. _Pourquoi ? Qui vas-tu blesser ?_ Elle n'arrive pas à parler, ankylosée par la peur. Les sourcils de Negan s'élèvent et le rythme cardiaque de Beth aussi alors qu'ils se regardent fixement.

"Oui, elle en a un", s'enflamme Maggie. "C'est ma petite sœur que tu tripotes."

L'estomac de Beth se retourne, et elle fixe sa sœur dans les yeux. _S'il te plaît, Maggie. J'essaie seulement de te sauver._

Negan ricane à nouveau et regarde Glenn qui se tend vers Maggie de tout son être, gravitant autour d'elle. S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, Beth supplie en silence. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Le silence devient de plus en plus tendu jusqu'à ce que Beth s'écroule.

"Elle est enceinte", elle respire à toute allure. "La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ça ne t'intéressait pas de tuer des bébés, Negan."

Il fait la moue pendant une seconde avant de secouer le menton. "Ils perdent suffisamment. Beth nous dira comment se rendre à Alexandria demain." Il lui prend le bras, le tire autour de sa taille comme s'ils se câlinaient. "Allons-y !"

Beth lui saisit la hanche et se met à marcher, les yeux fixés sur Rick qui fronce les sourcils. Elle ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il pense d'elle. Le groupe commence à bouger, sauf Simon qui reste immobile jusqu'à ce que Negan le fixe et qu'il bouge aussi, en reniflant le sang séché.

"Tu ne peux pas l'avoir."

Negan et Beth s'arrêtent. Elle sait qui a dit ça. Ses yeux se ferment sous l'effet d'un complet épuisement. Elle en a tellement marre d'avoir peur.

Lentement, théâtralement, Negan se retourne. Beth à un bras, Lucille sur l'autre épaule et un sourire arrogant sur son visage. "Je suis désolé ?" Il rit. "Je ne peux pas l'avoir ?"

Beth regarde Daryl qui s'est relevé et sa gorge se serre fort. "Tu ne peux pas l'avoir", répète-t-il.

Negan sourit, dur et cruel. Sans quitter Daryl des yeux, il demande : "Qui es-tu, Beth ?"

Son estomac se serre. Elle regarde Daryl en disant : "Je suis Negan."

Negan penche la tête vers elle comme un oiseau, sa tête frôlant la sienne. Elle serre sa main sur sa hanche. "Tu as entendu ma femme."

"Daryl ", dit Rick en se levant prudemment alors que les Sauveurs retournent vers leurs véhicules. "Elle est déjà perdue."

Ça fait mal.

Ça fait tellement mal que les larmes lui montent aux yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaît Daryl, il sourit.

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

Beth lui adresse un sourire larmoyant alors qu'elle arrache l'arme de la ceinture de Negan, la presse contre sa colonne vertébrale et tire, le tout dans la même seconde.

Sa voix tremble et elle postillonne alors qu'elle s'exprime avec force : "Je ne suis pas Negan. Je suis Beth Greene, putain."

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit dans la clairière et tout devient silencieux.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.**

**L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

"FILS DE PUTE !" rugit Negan.

La deuxième balle l'atteint à la jambe, juste au cas où la première ne le paralyserait pas assez. Beth continue de s'agripper au pistolet, le dirigeant vers Negan lorsqu'un autre pistolet s'appuie sur sa tempe. Elle sourit presque à l'ironie du sort quand Simon la contourne, le pistolet pressé sur son front.

"Tu sais que j'ai survécu à une balle dans la tête une fois, quelles sont mes chances de survivre à nouveau ?" demande-t-elle, tremblante.

Simon a un sourire tordu et cruel. "Pas très grandes, ma chérie."

"Tu la tues, il meurt", dit Rosita, sa voix retentissant dans la clairière.

Les Sauveurs sont figés, tous arrêtés près de leurs véhicules. Negan leur a ordonné de s'en aller, ce qui signifie que la famille de Beth a dû se remettre debout et récupérer ses armes.

Maintenant Simon a pris les choses en main et certains d'entre eux reviennent au milieu de la clairière, la violence et l'impatience brillant dans leurs yeux.

Mais ils arrivent trop tard parce que Rosita et Tara pointent leurs nouvelles armes sur Simon tandis que Maggie vise Negan.

Le cœur de Beth rate un battement quand elle observe la scène. Cet endroit pourrait raisonner de tirs en moins d'une seconde parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que les Sauveurs remettent sa famille à genoux.

"Eh bien," ricane Simon. "On dirait qu'on a une prise d'otage ici, patron", ajoute Simon à Negan.

En réponse, Negan gémit, face contre terre dans la boue et essaye d'avancer. Elle lui a tiré assez bas dans la colonne vertébrale et elle est sûre de l'avoir paralysé.

Même avec une balle dans la jambe, il tenterait de s'éloigner. Sauf s'il fait semblant. Mais, on ne peut pas simuler la blessure par balle.

"Laisse-la partir", gronde Daryl et quand Beth le regarde, il a ramassé Lucille. "Je vise plutôt bien, connard, et à la seconde où tu lui tires dessus, je n'aurai plus rien à perdre."

Beth pense que c'est peut-être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour son cœur brisé. Après tout ce qu'il a entendu, il mourrait quand même pour elle.

Après avoir appris qu'elle en avait fini avec lui, qu'il était bon à jeter, il avait encore la force de se lever.

Après avoir regardé les mains de Negan courir sur son corps, la caresser comme Daryl l'a fait lui-même, il est toujours prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour la sauver.

Même si, au bout du compte, ça veut dire mourir ou la venger. Elle sait qu'il a tué Dawn. Maggie lui a dit, quand elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses souvenirs.

Elle s'en fichait à l'époque, elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Maintenant elle comprend. Elle ne comprend que trop bien jusqu'où il ira.

Elle est déjà morte avant ; elle sait comment ça déchire le tissu de l'âme et le disperse aux quatre coins du monde et pourtant il le ferait encore pour elle.

S'il savait ça, serait-il toujours aussi volontaire? Et alors même qu'elle se pose la question, elle a sa réponse. Y a-t-il quelque chose dans ce monde ou le prochain pour l'empêcher de se battre pour elle ?

Il doit être si épuisé, si abattu et pourtant il se relève toujours, toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour mériter cet homme ? Cet homme merveilleux. S'ils survivent à ça, elle ne le quittera plus jamais.

"Tu fais un pas de plus, crétin et je fais sauter la cervelle de ces filles", siffle Simon, ses yeux glissant vers les Sauveurs toujours immobiles. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Allumez-les !"

"Nous ne recevons pas d'ordres de toi", lui répond Dwight. "Nous sommes Negan."

"Ah ouais ?" demande Simon en grimaçant, ce qui le rend encore plus grotesque à cause de son nez en bouillie. "Arrangeons ça, d'accord ?"

Beth sursaute quand le coup de feu retentit, ses yeux volent frénétiquement pour voir qui est tombé. Il lui faut un certain temps pour que les images se reconstituent, puis elle finit par comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Simon vient d'abattre Negan d'un tir à l'arrière de la tête.

Une peur glaciale coule dans son ventre. Simon n'est pas du genre à déconner. Simon n'est pas un homme qu'elle peut séduire ou influencer. Simon adorerait voir le monde brûler et elle et ceux qu'elle aime aussi.

Ils sont baisés.

"A qui obéis-tu maintenant ?" crie Simon, son sourire si large que Beth peut voir ses gencives.

"Pas à toi, enfoiré", grogne Daryl et alors, il balance Lucille.

Beth hurle à gorge déployée quand le fil barbelé rentre en contact avec le visage de Simon et lui enlève un morceau de peau.

Le son qu'il fait est épouvantable, ça lui vrille les oreilles et le ventre. Daryl recommence, faisant tourner la batte autour de la tête de Simon.

Simon tombe comme une pierre lourde sur ses genoux, le fusil s'échappe de sa main et il tombe face contre terre. Sa poitrine bouge, il respire encore et Beth a presque peur de regarder Daryl.

Elle est à nouveau figée, coincée dans la certitude qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne le veut pas.

Rick lui évite d'avoir à prendre une décision en tournant son arme et en tirant une balle dans la tête de Simon. Beth vacille sur ses pieds et est surprise de voir que c'est Dwight qui la rattrape.

Quand elle le regarde, elle sourit presque, mais son visage est encore figé, raide alors qu'elle glisse le pistolet de sa main qui tremble vers la sienne. "Va chercher Cherry. Ne foire pas et ne viens pas me chercher, compris ?"

Il acquiesce, jette un coup d'œil autour de la clairière et chuchote pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre, "C'est moi qui t'ai tiré dessus. Je suis désolé. Il a dit-"

"Je sais", le coupe Beth. "Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire."

Dwight hoche la tête et recule un peu quand Daryl s'approche, attrape doucement Beth par la taille et la tire vers sa poitrine. "Ça va ?"

Beth prend une profonde et tremblante respiration, laissant l'adrénaline s'échapper, alors qu'elle se relâche complètement. "Non. Ça va pas fort."

Il serre les bras autour d'elle et son visage s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément. "T'es en sécurité maintenant."

Elle sourit doucement. "Comment tu savais ? Que je mentais ?"

"J'savais pas", gronde-t-il doucement. "J'vois juste le bon côté des gens. Je l'ai vu en toi comme tu m'l'as appris autrefois."

҈

Fixant le miroir le lendemain matin, Beth regarde la vilaine blessure sur son épaule.

Ça fait mal de savoir que Dwight l'a fait et qu'il n'a pas été puni pour ça, mais elle pensait ce qu'elle lui a dit : il a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Ce qui fait mal aussi, c'est de savoir qu'il a tué Denise et que Beth ne peut le dire à personne. Surtout pas Tara.

C'est une honte qui s'accumule en elle, une malhonnêteté avec laquelle elle n'est pas à l'aise mais que Tara comprendrait jamais, ne pardonnerait jamais, ne cesserait jamais de chercher à se venger.

Beth lui a dit que c'était Simon et Dwight l'a confirmé, que Negan les avait envoyés après l'incident de l'avant-poste. Dwight les a tous remerciés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour avoir libéré les Sauveurs et les membres du groupe de Negan.

Beth ne sait pas s'ils s'épanouissaient tous dans un tel système, à l'image de Simon. Rick en doute aussi.

Ils doivent être sur leurs gardes, comme toujours. Pour l'instant, on parle de commerce entre La Colline, Alexandria et les Sauveurs, sans parler du fait que Beth et Dwight les ont informés de l'existence d'autres communautés.

Ce sont des discussions auxquelles Beth n'a pas besoin de participer parce que sa place est ici, avec Daryl.

Depuis la salle de bains, elle le regarde dans la chambre à coucher, la tête tombante et se tordant les doigts.

Beth s'approche prudemment de lui. "Je suis désolée, Daryl."

Il la regarde, les yeux flous. "Pourquoi ?"

Elle rit avec incrédulité. "Tu plaisantes ? Tout ce que tu as entendu, tout ce que j'ai fait..."

"Non", grogne Daryl en se levant et en lui tournant le dos. "Je ne veux plus l'entendre."

Le cœur de Beth se serre et sa gorge se contracte alors qu'elle pose son front entre ses omoplates. "Je n'avais pas mes souvenirs à l'époque, je n'étais pas..."

"_Quoi_ ?"

Beth sursaute. Non pas parce qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, mais parce que sa question est si puissante, une sorte d'aboiement qu'elle sent courir le long de son dos.

Elle se recule alors que Daryl se tourne vers elle, et fronce les sourcils avant de se rendre compte. "Oh mon Dieu, tu ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion..."

Daryl n'arrête pas de la regarder, fronçant les sourcils à son tour et Beth déglutit puis sourit, un peu hésitante. "Je... euh, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Certaines choses sont encore floues, tu vois ? Mais je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de la prison, de mon enfance, de la cabane, de nous et de l'hôpi-"

Son souffle s'interrompt dans un hoquet alors que Daryl l'interrompt et l'embrasse, la lève si haut le long de son corps que Beth doit enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille juste pour rester en place.

"Beth", gémit Daryl contre sa bouche, sa main atteignant ses cheveux et s'y enfonçant. "_C'est toi_. Mon dieu."

Beth gémit aussi, des larmes glissent sous le poids d'une émotion qu'elle ne peut pas commencer à déchiffrer, ses mains dans les cheveux de Daryl et sa bouche scellée à la sienne.

Quand elle a besoin d'air, elle s'éloigne et pose son front sur le sien. "Ne pars pas", chuchote-t-elle doucement. "Reste."

Les yeux de Daryl glissent vers le lit et elle hoche la tête quand il tourne la tête vers elle. Avec un soupir tremblant, il l'embrasse à nouveau mais avec plus de désespoir que pour le premier baiser, ses genoux se pliant pour qu'elle tombe sur le lit.

Beth rigole et il sourit, la laissant déchirer sa chemise. Puis elle renverse la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse lui embrasser la gorge.

Il y a quelque chose de désespéré dans les mains de Daryl, dans la façon dont il lui retire ses vêtements, alors que sa bouche sur sa peau est un appel à la luxure.

Ses actions sont si contradictoires que la tête de Beth tourne un peu et tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est de s'accrocher au corps de Daryl sentant la chaleur à travers ses vêtements.

"Je ne veux pas que ça soit lent et doux cette fois-ci", lui souffle-t-elle dans l'oreille en roulant ses hanches contre les siennes. "Je veux que tu me baises."

* * *

A dimanche pour le dernier chapitre :)


	30. Chapitre 30

**Ça**** y est ! C'est fini ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.**

**Je commencerai à publier une autre traduction peut-être le week-end prochain, voir le suivant. Cette semaine, je pars lundi et mardi à Nîmes pour voir un concert dans les arènes, et le reste de la semaine sera aussi bien rempli. Bref, je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps de préparer quoi que se soit.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt.**

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.**

**L'histoire est une traduction de « Shattered Memories » écrite par LeighJ11, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Beth halète alors que Daryl pose ses grandes mains, si chaudes et rugueuses, sur la bande de peau au dessus de son jean, la saisie et la retourne d'un mouvement.

Son corps tremble lorsqu'il lui arrache son jean, elle halète la joue posée sur les couvertures.

Nom de Dieu, ses jeans sont déjà sur ses chevilles et les doigts de Daryl tirent violemment sur sa culotte. L'excitation rampe sombre et lourde dans son ventre, serrant ses entrailles. Quand ils ont fait l'amour... mon Dieu, seulement hier soir... c'était fabuleux, magique.

C'était quelque chose de pur et de sain, quelque chose qui a guéri les parties brisées de son cerveau. Maintenant c'est excitant, sauvage et hors de contrôle, l'air est alourdi par le désir et son cœur galope dans sa poitrine.

Le grand corps de Daryl surgit au-dessus d'elle, s'équilibrant sur ses bras et ses genoux, après qu'il l'ait à moitié dénudée. "Tu dois dire mon nom, gamine."

Elle a le souffle coupé par la culpabilité et son cœur se serre. "Daryl..."

"Mon nom, Beth. T'es à _moi_. Seulement à moi."

Beth gémit, et ferme les yeux, sentant la bouche de Daryl explorer sa gorge et son oreille. "Je suis à toi. Je le jure, je suis à toi."

Le grognement de Daryl vibre tout le long du dos de la jeune fille, répandant une douce et odorante lotion entre ses jambes. Sa bouche s'assèche mais sa chatte est trempée, nappant l'intérieur des cuisses et humidifiant les couvertures sous elle.

La bite dure de Daryl se presse entre ses fesses nues, l'explorant en même temps que sa bouche. L'excitation qui la fouette est écrasante, ses yeux roulent alors qu'il enlève sa ceinture, et que ses jointures abîmées frôlent la peau douce de son cul.

Elle meure d'envie qu'il lui donne une fessée, faisant rougir sa peau pâle... mais c'est peut-être trop tôt pour ça, trop proche de la violence à laquelle ils viennent d'échapper, mais un jour...

Il y auront le temps d'explorer leurs corps plus tard, d'être créatifs et peut-être même un peu pervers, mais pour l'instant, elle veut juste le sentir en elle, au-dessus d'elle. Le sentir revendiquer ce qu'elle veut lui donner.

Pas quelque chose qu'il prend, Daryl n'est pas comme ça, mais quelque chose qu'elle veut lui donner. Elle s'appuie plus fortement sur son bras indemne et sourit lorsqu'elle remarque que Daryl se penche également de ce côté-là, soulageant autant qu'il le peut son poids.

Sa chemise bruisse maintenant alors qu'il fait glisser sa ceinture à travers la boucle et que le cuir la fouette, juste sous son cul rebondi.

Beth gémit plus fort, un son qu'elle n'a jamais émis auparavant et qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé lâcher. C'est presque embarrassant et ses joues s'enflamment de rouge quand elle se concentre sur la sa chatte qui se serre désespérément, et sur le battement dans son clitoris.

Son corps est lourd de désir. Daryl l'attrape par la taille et la met à genoux.

Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter des sons qu'elle produit car Daryl gémit de la même façon qu'elle, impatient alors qu'elle écarte les cuisses.

Les lèvres humides de sa chatte émettent un léger son quand elles s'ouvrent faisant rougir Beth un peu plus. A-t-il déjà vu une femme aussi humide ? Elle se demande s'il est embarrassé.

"Putain de merde", souffle-t-il.

Beth rougit plus profondément, sent le feu jusque dans ses orteils après qu'il ait traversé sa poitrine. Ses doigts s'agrippent à la couverture alors qu'elle lève son cul plus haut.

Daryl saisit ses fesses un moment, ne faisant rien de plus que de les tenir. Ses mains sont si grandes sur elle que ses pouces se touchent et ses doigts s'étendent jusqu'aux hanches.

Cela la rend encore plus délirante et elle soulève encore son bassin dans son envie de le prendre en elle. Une des mains de Daryl disparaît et ses doigts frôlent les lèvres écartées de sa chatte, atteignant son clitoris.

Beth gémit encore et recule, s'empalant sur le gland de Daryl alors qu'il l'aligne jusqu'à son ouverture. Daryl halète et pousse plus profondément, élargissant ses parois intérieures en un délicieux étirement.

Beth ferme les yeux pour en savourer ces sensations, la façon dont elle s'élargit pour s'adapter à sa taille, s'étirant jusqu'à une exquise douleur.

D'un coup de reins il se pousse jusqu'au bout, et halète profondément dans le cou de Beth, après l'avoir soulevée. Essoufflés où ils restent comme ça un moment, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et sa bite juteuse disparaissant entre ses jambes.

Le visage de Daryl est enfoui dans l'espace entre son épaule et sa nuque, son souffle est rapide et chaud sur sa peau. Chaque fois qu'il expire, elle peut entendre un tremblement dans sa gorge et son clitoris palpite en rythme, se gonflant sous son capuchon, demandant de l'attention.

Elle voudrait se caresser, mais a besoin de ses bras pour s'équilibrer. Elle reste où est sa place, tournant la tête vers le visage de Daryl pour que sa bouche s'aligne avec sa joue. Il l'y embrasse doucement, sa barbe lui grattant la peau quand il se déplace vers sa mâchoire.

Quand il atteint son cou, il la mordille légèrement dans la zone douce sous son oreille et Beth dégouline un peu plus. Inspirant profondément, il donne un coup de reins sur son expiration et, sous la violence, Beth tombe en avant.

Sous l'impact, sa chatte pulse et Daryl pousse un hurlement grave et ému, ses mains retournent vers son cul et s'étalent, y enfonçant ses ongles.

Beth laisse les couvertures absorber son cri quand il recommence, plus fort. C'est si profond que c'est presque douloureux et elle recule les hanches avant de les repousser vers Daryl, avalant encore plus sa queue.

La respiration de Daryl est saccadée alors qu'il la baise à nouveau, plus rapide, mais pas plus profond, ce qui fait pleurer Beth, ses orteils se contractant tandis que les parois de sa chatte tremblent dangereusement.

L'air est moite et sent le sexe et Beth s'en délecte. Elle a de nouveau le souffle coupé quand Daryl adopte un rythme de battement, ses couilles frappant son clitoris sensible et gonflé et ses hanches lui tapant le cul.

Les sons et les odeurs combinés sont suffisants pour qu'elle ressente la première vague de l'orgasme et elle pleure presque. Elle n'arrive pas à décider si elle est déçue ou soulagée.

Elle ne veut pas que ça soit fini, mais elle a aussi besoin que ça se termine parce que personne ne devrait être capable de résister au plaisir.

Le plaisir exaspérant que lui procure la bite lourde et épaisse de Daryl. Elle a envie de crier à chaque fois que ses mamelons dressés effleurent son t-shirt. Le clapotis humide de sa chair en elle est si obscène que c'est de l'érotisme pur.

"Dis mon nom", halète-t-il en la baisant particulièrement fort.

Beth hurle entre ses dents serrées, les larmes trempant ses cils. "Daryl !"

"_Oui_," grogne-t-il.

Il ralentit avant de s'arrêter et le corps tendu de Beth s'effondre, alanguie, l'insatisfaction entachant son organisme. "S'il-s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas."

Cela aurait dû être un cri, mais c'est un gémissement discret, un solide désespoir battant entre ses jambes. Daryl grogne alors qu'il glisse hors d'elle dans un bruit humide.

Des gémissements s'échappent de la gorge de Beth alors que ses parois se battent pour le retenir avant qu'elles n'abandonnent, se resserrant brusquement

La proximité de la douleur est comme une drogue pour l'organisme et elle reste apathique quand Daryl la tourne sur le dos, fixant sa chatte de ses pupilles dilatées et sauvages.

Ses doigts jouent à travers les poils pubiens mouillés par son excitation et elle halète, ses yeux tombant sur la bite dure enragée, gonflée et pourpre de besoin.

"S'il te plaît, Daryl", supplie-t-elle. "Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît !"

Il y a un courant d'air glacial qui la fait frissonner, le bout de ses doigts refroidit alors que sa chatte brûle. Daryl se lèche les lèvres et s'aligne, tremblant, avec sa chatte trempée, frôlant ses poils pubiens.

Beth retient son souffle et oublie de le relâcher lorsqu'il se glisse à l'intérieur et que ses parois intimes le serrent comme un vieil ami.

Il gémit et tombe lourdement sur ses coudes, soufflant lourdement dans son oreille alors qu'il pompe entre ses jambes, ses hanches pointues se pressant dans la peau douce de ses cuisses.

Beth se sert de son bras valide pour lui attraper le cou, pour enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tirer. Les halètements qui sortent de leurs bouches couvrent presque le claquement vicieux de leur peau.

"Daryl", halète-t-elle violemment. "Putain, Daryl."

En réponse, les hanches de Daryl deviennent diaboliquement rapides et il la pénètre si profondément et si durement qu'elle peut à peine respirer. Sa propre respiration est de plus en plus rapide et à mesure que les parois intimes de Beth se resserrent, sa bite grandit, l'étirant si lentement que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Quand Daryl les voit, ses propres yeux s'assombrissent et il lui saisit la mâchoire enfonçant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Beth gémit comme une folle, sa chatte se serrant alors qu'un millier de scénarios lui passent par la tête. Toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

"Daryl", sanglote-telle, les yeux révulsés. "Putain, c'est trop bon. Si bon."

Elle pense à toutes les façons de se toucher et de baiser, tout ce qu'ils apprendront pour se faire plaisir et se faire jouir l'un l'autre. Elle y pense et ça lui donner envie de crier.

Tout l'amour qu'ils pourront partager tard le soir ou tôt le matin, dans l'herbe haute ou dans un lit confortable. Toutes les façons dont elle pourra voir sa peau.

Sous un soleil éclatant ou la lueur la plus douce de la lune. Toutes les façons de le goûter. Ses cils papillonnent et son ventre se contracte, ses cuisses tremblent tandis que son orgasme glisse à travers elle comme un caramel chaud, s'enroule autour de son clitoris et explose à travers les lèvres de sa chatte, les faisant gonfler.

La friction est stupéfiante et sa bouche s'ouvre sous l'effet d'un plaisir silencieux alors que Daryl donne encore trois coups rapides, ce qui augmente son orgasme à des niveaux insupportables.

Il parvient à peine à sortir à temps pour asperger son bas-ventre et ses poils pubiens de sa semence.

"Unh," grogne-t-il directement dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

Ils ne bougent plus, Daryl enroulé autour d'elle, sa queue se ramollissant dans leurs sécrétions collantes et ses bras glissant sous son corps, la plaquant contre sa poitrine. Exactement comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

҈

Plus tard, ils se douchent ensemble, une douche pleine de sourires et de gloussements, de bagarres au savon et de baisers mouillés. Après, Daryl lui demande de lui couper les cheveux.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, ce n'est pas vraiment important et elle le fait sans commentaire, mais il a l'air tellement plus jeune quand elle a fini qu'elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle l'a vu.

Elle pense à la ferme, au temps qui est passé et au nombre de personnes qu'ils ont perdues depuis. Elle regarde Daryl s'essuyer les cheveux, enveloppé dans une serviette et souriant doucement, et se met à pleurer.

Quand Daryl l'aperçoit dans le miroir, il voit une larme rouler le long de la joue de Beth et il fronce les sourcils, se tournant vers elle pour l'essuyer et la caresser avec son pouce. "Hé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

Elle tourne son visage dans sa main et laisse couler d'autres larmes en fermant les yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis de retour. J'ai tellement de chance. C'est un miracle. Et je ne crois plus aux miracles depuis très longtemps."

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, Daryl la regarde avec compréhension. Il lui tient le visage en coupe et un petit sourire étire sa bouche. "Moi non plus."

Beth rit doucement et renifle, s'essuyant le nez. "Désolée, je suis dégoûtante. Je crois que je flippe, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller à partir de maintenant."

Daryl se tait pendant qu'il réfléchit, puis il la tire contre sa poitrine, comme un ours qui l'étreindrait. "On va trouver notre chemin ensemble."

Elle sourit dans son t-shirt, de petites mèches de cheveux lui chatouillent la joue mais pas assez pour qu'elle bouge. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Beth. Ta mémoire a été brisée et n'sera jamais parfaite, mais je suis là et je t'aiderai."

D'autres larmes s'accumulent sur ses cils avant de couler. En chemin, elles dépassent sa bouche souriante et roulent entre leurs poitrines, au-dessus de son cœur débordant d'amour.

Tout va bien se passer. Quoi qu'il arrive ensuite, elle a une famille, elle a Daryl, elle a une vie.

Elle n'est plus brisée.

Elle est enfin entière.


End file.
